


Im kinda a brat and you're kinda creepy (and I totally don't like you)

by Septillion



Series: I'm Kinda .... and You're kinda... [1]
Category: GOT7, Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Almost smut but no actual smut, Alpha Jungkook, Alpha Y/N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, But I can't bring myself to write it yet so for now it's just implied, F/M, I can't write it because it turns out horrible, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda angtsy, Swear Words, alphas namjoon and jin, beta tae and Hoseok, do I need to tag that? Idk, not much though, omegas jimin and Yoongi, other characters status will be included at some point, probably will because I'll be paranoid, this is probably terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septillion/pseuds/Septillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi stares at Y/N because he's in intrigued by her and Y/N has a bit too much pent up anger from stress and they can't figure out why the other bothers them so much..... Until smarty pants Namjoon and caring Jimin put it in perspective for them but it's probably too late.... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 1st thing I've written, sorry if it's bad. I'm by no means a writer just an imaginative person that felt like trying to write. Sorry if my grammar is bad despite English being my only language I'm terrible at it haha! I also wrote this on my phone so sorry if there is any mistakes. I tried to fix them but I could've missed some

“Y/N you can wake up now. Class is over and he left already” 

“I wasn't asleep Cat. I was just faking. Look I even have all the notes! It's not my fault he always stares at me” 

“Maybe because your an alpha? Maybe he wants y-” she starts wiggling her eyebrows before I interrupt the omegas sentence. 

“Just because I'm an alpha doesn't mean anything. I don't even know the guys name”

“Yoon-”

“And it doesn't matter anyway. You of all people should know I don't care about relationships right now. I have too much to do already let alone cater to some random…. Whatever status he is!” 

“His name is Yoongi, he's a year older than us and an omega”

“How do you even know this. You talk to less people than I do. You know what nevermind. Don't tell me. The less I know the better.” 

I pick up my stuff and walking out of the class. Cat calls my name again and follows before she gets a call and forgets all about our conversation. I would rather do anything else than talk about the boy that stares at me every psychology class. I heard his taller alpha friend, Namjoon I think is his name, say something about being creepy and to stop staring but clearly he doesn't listen very well. 

 

I sigh thinking about all the stuff I have to do and how many projects are due soon. Procrastination is one of the worst habits a person can have and unfortunately I suffer from it bad. Not to mention me being forced to hang out with people later. It's not that I'm antisocial, well only slightly… People annoy me, it's just I don't know some of the people. Everyone always thinks alphas are so confident, outgoing, and social. Well clearly they haven't met me because I like few people and would rather not go out partying. Which is weird because most of my friends are social except B. She's more like me (except a beta) which is why we hang out a lot and why we room together. B isn't her real name but were too lazy to say her full name so we just call her B. 

 

After getting back to my dorm I see B and Mal there. The 3 of us and Cat share it which is good because we all were nervous about getting a murderer as a roommate. It works out too since B is a Beta she keeps the peace between me and Mal who's also an Alpha. Slowly I try to sneak past their room hoping the loud Big Bang music will distract them enough for me to get to my room without being seen. If I'm seen then my plan to “fall ill” and not be able to go tonight will fail. Unfortunately my luck is terrible and I don't even make it remotely close to the door before they hear me. Stupid ass bench, why we got this I have no idea because everyone walks into it and it makes such a loud sound. 

“Y/N! I need your opinion on this design. B is no help”

“Because I'm studying. If you won't let me study tonight then I have to do it now” 

I sigh and walk over looking at Mal’s sketches. She's a fashion major and is always sketching or taking photos of things for reference which is probably why she's so good at it. 

“It looks fine per usual. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna lay down, I don't feel so good” 

“Liar!” They both say at the same time. 

“This is either you being upset over staring guy again or you trying to get out of hanging out tonight. You haven't hung out in forever!” 

“Plus if I'm being forced to go then you are too” B sighs 

“You know I don't like people.” 

“It's just us, Jin, and some of his friends. There's like 12 people including us and you know 6 of them” Mal says. 

“I really hate you you know that right?” 

“You tell us all the time” Mal laughs. 

 

I stand here glaring at the back of B, Mal and Cat’s heads as we wait for the door to be opened. Jin’s dorm isn't too far away since we both have one of the bigger ones. It's a nice dorm, he makes sure the other guys he lives with keep it clean and tidy. Standing here I've realized that I have no idea who he actually lives with. I've only met him and a few of his friends outside of school. When the door is opens I see old converses with a small S written on the side and I freeze. Before I can even look at the guy I'm already pushing past my friends and him, heading inside when I see Jimin and Tae sitting on the ground arguing over something stupid. 

Half an hour. That's how long I've been able to feel his gaze on me. Normally in class i’d let it go to not start a scene but this is really getting on my nerves and I'm pretty sure the others can sense my anger as they keep glancing at me. Jimin tries to distract me with a story about what he, Hoseok, and Tae did after dance but I can't take it anymore. This guy has gotten off the hook more than what someone should be allowed. More than what I'm willing to allow. 

“Will you stop staring at me! God what is it with you and staring. This better not be some stupid fascination with me being an alpha. Female alphas aren't that rare anymore so you can stop staring” I growl at him in a way that was probably harsher than necessary but he should know to not mess with an alpha with anger issues. Not that he would know I get angry too easily but still. 

“I couldn't care less that you're a female” he says meeting my glare with an expression of boredom. “The alpha part is what I care about. How could you be an alpha. You're so short and child like. How could you lead a pack.” 

“Yoongi-ah! Stop it can't you tell she's mad already? Why do you always provoke people” Jin sighs. 

“You know I have a poi-”

“Now listen here. I don't care how old you are, or what you are. You doubt my ability to lead, or protect my friends I will not hesitate to snap your neck here and no-” 

“Y/N! That is enough. Just calm down. He always says stuff like that” Jin says. 

I glare at him before giving up. Trying to challenge an alpha so stronger than I am is stupid. I'd not win and it'd be a complete waste of time. 

“Whatever. I’m leaving. Thanks for inviting me oppa but next time don't bother is he's going to be here” I glare at Yoongi. 

“No noona don't leave. We haven't even played against each other yet!” Tae pouts and points to a game on his phone. 

“Sorry” I say and walk out. 

 

“Why are you following me. You're asking to get a broken bone.” I growl when a familiar scent hits me. 

“Because. You intrigue me.” 

“I'm not some type of science experiment to study. Fuck off.” 

“That's no way to talk to someone older than you” he smirks and sits on the bench next to me. 

“What do you want.” 

“You.” 

“Ugh.” I stand up about to walk away when he talks again

“I mean I want to know how you think. You're not like other alphas. You don't seem to care about status and you're way less annoying.” He continues as I stare blankly at him.

“Why are you staring at me.” He demands.

“Awh what? Poor little Yoongi can't take being stared at?” I smirk. 

“Look here little girl. I'm still older than you so that attitude needs to go” he stands up my grabbing my arm as I walk away. 

“I'm sorry. Let me just be nice to the creepy guy that's been staring at me for over a month now. That makes so much sense! Now stop following me.” I shake my arm out of his grasp and finally walk back in the direction of my dorm. 

 

Slamming the door probably isn't the smartest thing to do when mad and when most people on the hall are probably asleep but I don't care anymore.  
“This stupid guy who thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's older than me and an omega. Most other people wouldn't dare lay a hand on him but I think treating people differently based on what they are is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. If you deserve to be smacked then you deserve to be smacked.” I mumble to myself fuming as I go to change into pajamas and sleep to forget this disaster ever happened.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Hyung was that really necessary? I've been practicing for ages to finally beat her!” Tae whines laying over Mal’s legs in despair when I walk back inside alone. 

“I didn't do anything wrong. She's the one that got all angry alpha” 

“I told you she's like you. Why would you provoke her” B sighs. 

“Look noona I'm not going to say I'm sorry. She's a brat anyway.” 

“I'm not going to deny that she's a brat but she's fine when you get to know her. You just didn't give her a chance to open up oppa. Once she does she's way less aggressive. Still mildly bitchy but she's not as bad.” Cat says. 

“Yeah. Plus she's a good leader. Without her their lives would be a mess” Jimin laughs dodging Mals kick. 

“It's too late now. She hates me and I'm fine with that. One less person to deal with” I shrug sitting back in my spot on the couch. 

“We all know that's not true. You've liked her for weeks now. I told you that you were being creepy Hyung.” Namjoon says. 

“I don't like her! If anything I'm just vaguely amused by her. It's not like I want to date her.” I huff getting more annoyed by the second. 

“Nobody said anything about you liking her… Or dating her” Hoseok smirks. “Ooh Yoongi hyungs got a crush!” 

“I can't deal with you people tonight. I'm leaving. And I don't like her.” I say clenching my teeth and walking to my room. 

 

I really don't like her. She's just different… A lot of alphas male or female act all that or try to act better than betas and omegas. Not all of them do, people like namjoon and Jin don't but I've encountered enough to not want to meet any new alpha. She got my attention one day in class when she said everyone should be treated the same. I was mildly shocked when she added that alphas were the worst at treating people equally considering she's an alpha herself. If her eyes didn't flash red in annoyance at the next girl who said that alphas are better than the rest I wouldn't have known she was one.

Sighing I sit at my desk and stare at my laptop with the latest track that I'm editing. It sounds good but there's this one part that has the worst transition I've ever had and after 30 more minutes of staring at it I'm done. Between the incident with Y/N earlier and not being able to fix this I'm so close the throwing something at the wall. I mean it's not like I care what Y/N thinks of me. I don't like her. Yeah she's cute and smart but her personality is terrible. Well it's not terrible but… It’s still annoying. I don't get how people can say we're alike. She's more annoying than I am. 

“So you think she's cute. I knew it!” Hoseok laughs walking in and to his side of the room. 

“What are you talking about I didn't say that.” 

“You have a habit of saying stuff out loud when you think nobody is there.”

“Well I don't think she's cute. She just falls into the category of what people consider cute.”

“I don't think she's cute. I mean she's pretty yeah but not my type of cute…” 

“Hoseok I swear if you don't leave it alon-”

“Fine Hyung don't worry. Nobody will find out you called her cute.” He laughs ducking from the pillow I threw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2. I'm kinda still figuring out where I want this story to go as I write so I'm not sure how often updates will be but for now I have a lot of ideas so I'm writing a lot

Rolling over to lay on my stomach I groan and stretch. For months now I've been having this dream with a faceless guy and tonight was no different. Well if you count the face now belonging to Yoongi it's no different. Some people would say it's a “mate” thing but clearly those people haven't taken a class about our history. Mates aren't some fated thing, your mate could be anyone that you have a strong enough bond with. So considering how nonexistent the bond between me and Yoongi is it's definitely not a mate thing. Although I can't say I'm relieved. It sounds weird considering I actually wanted to punch him last night but a lot of my friends are either in relationships or mated. Then again it's not like I have time for anyone now a days really. All this coursework is killing me, most days I'm going to sleep at 11 and waking up at 5 to finish things. 

Stretching, I get up and walk over to my desk to finish my normal homework so I can work on my art project again. All throughout high school I took art so why I choose to continue these classes in college to become an animator I have no idea. I turn on my laptop only to see the black screen of death when I try to turn it on. I'm not surprised considering how many times it's been bumped or dropped but my paper is due tonight and I only have 120 of the 500 word minimum. Runnin my hands through my hair I sigh and resist the urge to scratch my arm. All this stress has given me hives on my arm and I'm starting to look like a scratching post for a cat. 

 

Looking at the clock I see it’s 8 and I finally decide to text my friend to see if he can fix it. 

8:04 am to: Kookie  
‘Kook-ah are you awake? My laptop died again. I need you to fix it’

8:10 am from: Kookie  
‘Really noona? This is the 2nd time in the past 3 weeks I've had to. You should just buy a new laptop and stop being cheap’

8:16 am to: Kookie  
‘Yah I would have money to buy one of you wouldn't take all our food when you come to visit. Just fix the stupid thing’

8:22 am from: Kookie  
‘I can't I'm not at my dorm and it's too early to walk to yours’

8:26 am to: Kookie  
‘Seriously. Just tell me where you are and I'll come find you. It took you like 30 seconds last time’

Changing into some jeans and my boots I pull a sweater on over my shirt knowing it's still cold in the morning since it's spring. I glare at my laptop as I stuff it into my bag and grab my phone and keys before heading towards the building. It sounds familiar to me but I can't place why. Walking through the paths with the trees starting to flower overhead relaxes me and I almost miss the entrance to the dorms. Going up to the 2nd floor I still feel like I've been here before and when I get to the door I realize why. 

Of course Jungkook would be here. Jimin and Tae are 2 of his favorite people. Why they choose to live with some creep I have no idea. As if the people inside could hear my angry thoughts Jungkook opens the door and pulls me inside taking my laptop from my bag. 

“Hey going through a girl's bag isn't very polite.”

“Do you want it fixed or not?”

“.....whatever” I sigh sitting on the chair a few down from his so he has space to work. A few minutes later I realize it's probably going to take longer than last time since it didn't even blink on once when I tried this morning. Taking out my book and binder I decide to continue finishing this paper for English we were assigned. Might as well put this time to good use. 

\------------------------------------

“Namjoon I told you what the girl looks like. It looks exactly like Y/N” I sigh for the 5 th time this morning. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Okay okay. But I don't know what you want me to do about it. I can help who you dream of” namjoon sighs looking at me from over his book. 

“I didn't dream of her. It's just someone that looks like her. And I want you to make it go away. I don't want to see her face again. She's a brat” I pout like a child. 

“Hyung you've been watching her, very creepily, for months now. I know you like her I can tell when people lie remember” he smirks flashing his red eyes slightly. Rolling my eyes I spin away from him and face put the window when u hear voices in the lounge. 

“I know her hating you bothers you. Just go apologize” Namjoon says confirming my sinking suspicion that the new scent in the dorm is indeed hers. Glaring at him for a few seconds u decide he might have a point. Not because I like her but because if someone hates me I want it to be because I'm better than them at some way. Not for some stupid reason like this. 

 

“Y/N” I say stepping into the room and seeing her go rigid. I can still smell the anger on her and sigh knowing this isn't going to be easy. “We need to talk.” 

“Why would I want or need to talk to someone as creepy as you are” she says not even turning around to look at me. 

“I'm not doing this here just come outside for a moment with me.” More than slightly annoyed I walk out and go stand outside hoping she'll follow. 5 minutes later she's still not out here. Sighing I go to turn back and go inside when I see her walking over. 

“Didn't think you'd show up.”

“It's not my choice. I was forced out here. You have 3 minutes and I'm not guaranteeing I'll listen to any word you say.” She leans against the tree trunk by the door with her arms folded. I can tell she's trying to look intimidating but she's just so short I can't take her seriously. However, when I remember why we're out here I don't voice this. 

“I'm…. Sorry about how I acted yesterday. I don't have much of a filter and I guess I'm so used to people asking how I'm an omega I found nothing wrong with it.” I say looking anywhere but at her sensing her anger again. 

“So you brought me out here for that? It's like 40 degrees outside. And you brought me out in the cold for some lame apology? And not even about the worst thing either. I could care less about you questioning me. I know I look nothing like an alpha. However you doubting my ability, and the staring at me I do care about.” 

I look up and can see her glaring at me through her glasses. “I'm not apologizing for those. I could've done it in a more tactful way but you're the one the one with the anger issues” I say. 

“I don't have time for this” she says and walks back inside.

Signing I follow her and because unfortunately we have to go back to the same place. She's so stubborn how can the guys tolerate her. Standing in the elevator with someone who clearly doesn't like you is one of the most awkward things a person can do. Normally the elevator takes around 30 seconds or so but the scent of anger, annoyance and defeat crowding 1 small elevator with no ventilation makes the ride up feel like 3 hours. Of course because she doesn't have a key and everyone's too busy to open the door I have to open it for her which just makes her more annoyed. I smirk starting to realize it's fun to annoy her because she tries to act so mad and tough that it kinda defeats the whole thing and makes it so you can't take her seriously. 

\------------------------------------

“Can you just hurry up and open the door” I huff knowing he's being slow on purpose. 

“Want to get away from me that bad?”

“Yes. I do” I say pushing past him and going back to see how my laptop is. 

“Did you get it fixed?”

“You're lucky this time. It wasn't too bad but I can't promise I'll be able to fix it next time” Jungkook sighs. 

“You're the best thank you so much!” I say ruffling his hair and grabbing my laptop. He glares at me while fixing his “perfectly” styled hair but it still looks the same way it did before. Thanking him again I grab my stuff and head to math. 

 

Thinking of how to kill Cat is the only way I get through psychology. She made Namjoon sit near us which meant Yoongi followed. I don't feel him staring at me today which I much appreciate but he still annoys me. It's not gone from just his staring to his entire existence that annoys me. I was planning on skipping class today anyway to work on a project but of course Cat found me and dragged me here. So here I am sitting in class barely paying attention when the teacher starts talking about another project we're going to have. 

I pay slightly more attention so I actually know what it's about when I hear him mention something about partners. You can sense everyone in class perking up because it's a chance to work with your friend and who would pass that up? The loud sigh that follows when the teacher says pairs are already chosen is expected. Cat starts talking to me about what we should do for our project since we always end up getting paired together when the teacher calls out her name and some random girl's name I didn't even know was in this class. He's mainly paired guys with guys and girls with girls but we have an uneven number in our class. After Cat’s name got called I stopped paying attention fully just waiting to hear my name. 

Looking up when he calls my name I instantly regret coming to class today. Our class is uneven, leaving 1 girl and 2 boys. Which means I'd probably be working alone which I'm totally fine with. I know the work would get done on time at least. However one of the boy's name is before mine on his list the teacher asks him if he wants to be in a pair or alone. Naturally because my luck is terrible the boy chooses to work alone (lucky bastard) which means me and the other boy are left. The other boy being none other than Yoongi. Right as the teacher finishes pairing us up the bell rings and everyone rushes out being the last class of the day for most people since it's Friday. I am not one of them however. 

“Please can I work alone? I would get it done so much faster” I plead with the teacher.

“I'm sorry but no, I can't have 3 people doing their own thing. You'll just have to work it out. Besides aren't you and Mr.Min friends? I see him looking at you quite often and you say together today. It should be fine!”

“But were not friends. And he's not looking at me he's staring and it's creepy and he's annoying an-”

“I'm not that bad. You hardly know me” Yoongi says walking up behind me. 

“See Mrs. Y/L/N this will be the perfect chance for you two to get to know eachother. I'm sure he's not as bad as he seems. Now I have a meeting to go to so I must be leaving. Happy projecting!” The teacher says as he leaves. Rolling my eyes and how bad my luck is I go back to my spot and grab my stuff. 

“So when do you want to work on this project? We can do it Monday at 4:30 after your English class?”

“How do you know that's when I have English and what time it gets out?” I demand turning around to glare at Yoongi. 

“Namjoon's in that class too brat. Don't flatter yourself I'm not following you.” He rolls his eyes. 

“Fine. Let's meet in the library. That way we have to talk as little as possible.” 

“Fine by me. Why would I want to talk to a stubborn brat anyway” he says walking away. Debating throwing my textbook at him I decide that it's better just to leave and ignore him. I've been in this class too long to get dropped from it now for something petty like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little different... A little less boring classes and a little more...... Making out? 
> 
>  
> 
> Also there is drinking and implied sexual content so if you don't like either of that feel free to skip this chapter because you'll be able to tell what happened in chap 4 anyway :)

As I walk to my next class I can't help but think about how terrible my luck is. An entire class of people and I get stuck with her. I thought she was different than most other alphas but the only difference is that she's cockier. Not as in a “I'm better than you because I'm an alpha way” but in a “I'm smarter than you” way. Most people who act like that aren't actually that much smarter than you but the annoying thing is that she probably is. Her grades in class are high A’s and even the occasional class she struggles in where she gets a low A. So if anyone can act like that it probably is her but that just makes it more irritating. 

 

At the door of the dorm I can sense the dorm is emptier than normal and there are probably only 2 people are in it. Judging by the scent it's definitely Jin and B. Normally I'd not care but the lack of sounds makes me not want to even take a chance of walking in on anything. Sighing I text Jimin and ask him where everyone went to and why didn't anyone warn me. 3 minuets of just standing in the lobby area later he finally replies saying they're all at jungkooks dorm. 

As jungkook opens the door I instantly smell lilacs. “You smell different.” I deadpan walking inside. 

“Well that's not my fault. What's wrong with lilacs?” He smirks. 

“They smell like annoying brat’s that's what. Is she here? Cause if she is im leaving.” 

“She just left Hyung don't worry you won't have to see her” Hoseok says as I sit next to him on the couch. 

“Why do you all smell like her? It's suffocating.” 

“Jealous you don't?” Tae teases. 

“Why would I want to smell like a dumb flower.”

“I for one think lilacs smell nice” Jimin adds. 

“Nobody asked you” I sass. That came out harsher than I intended and I can see how taken aback he was by my tone. “Sorry.” I mumble. Why does she bother me so much. It's not like I haven't ignored scents before, I learned to do that at an early age, so why does her’s annoy me so much. Maybe it's because I've been fond of lilacs up until she ruined them….But that still doesn't answer why do I care so much that all of them smell like her. 

“So Joonie Hyung told us you and Y/N got paired up for a project. If you both hate each other how's that going to work?” Jungkook asks looking up from his phone. 

“We're working at the library. As little interaction with each other as we can.”

“You know there's 3 different libraries on campus right…..?” 

“Since when were there 3?!”

“Since always Hyung” Tae laughs. 

“Can one of you text her and ask which one?”

“No this is your project. Get over your denial of feelings and just be nice to her~ I mean how mean can you be when asking which library it is?” Hoseok asks. Sighing I agree to let him put her number in my phone but when they're not changing I change her name to Brat. “I'll text her later. It's the weekend and I'd rather not think of her again.” I say leaning my head back and closing my eyes preparing to take a nap. 

 

So much for thinking about her. I wish it was one of those deep sleeps where you can't even remember if you had a dream or not. Unfortunately this wasn't one of those times. I never used to mind the dream of the girl until she started to look like Y/N. I know I don't like her so when in the dream we were acting all friendly and nice it confused me. Which is partially why I woke up but that was also in part to Jimin jumping on me saying there's a party tonight and we're going. I'd much rather sleep or work on my music but maybe a couple drinks will help me forget about these dreams and maybe even make it so I don't have that dream again. 

\------------------------------------

“Why do I have to go to that party? You know I don't like them. All the desperate and drunk omega and beta guys trying to get my attention. It's sad. They're sad. I'm not going. I'm perfectly fine here with my dramas. I need to catch up on Descendants of The Sun.” 

“Y/N you can watch that later. Come out with us you never do anymore~” our younger friend Kyuri whines. 

“That's because you 3 always get some form of drunk and I have to watch you alone because B ‘mysteriously’ disappears. Stupid Jin.” I mumble. 

“Look I can't get drunk tonight anyway. I have a lecture at 7 tomorrow that I have to attend for a grade. You can drink this time and I'll watch Cat and Kyuri” Mal suggests. 

“Hey!” Cat and Kyuri protest. 

“We're not that bad” Cat pouts. 

“Yes you are” Mal and I deadpan. 

“My answer is still no. I don't even like drinking.” 

 

20 minutes later I'm dressed and out the door. Despite the others protests my outfit of choice is reasonable short black leather shorts, grey v neck shirt, and my beloved grey timberlands. I told them this would be the only way that I would go to the party. Despite heavy protesting from Mal that “it's not party attire at all” they finally agreed so we could actually make it before the thing ended. Honestly the party probably isn't going to be that bad because the beta who's hosting it is well known for her parties being a success. 

Getting inside the room I already want to leave. Immediately. There's so many people and because my social butterfly friends know so many people there's already people surrounding us. Sneaking off I head in the direction of the kitchen to get a drink knowing it's going to be a long night. I spend my time in the corner for a while before they find me and drag me out to the dance floor. Despite what Mal had said she's slightly drunk but she's always good with hangovers so I’m sure she’ll be fine tomorrow morning. Kyuri and Cat however are in a much different situation. The omega and young beta are more than slightly intoxicated and I can already tell Mal is keeping an eye on them so nobody can take advantage of them. I slip out of the crowd and find a good spot where I can sip on my drink and glare at anyone that wants to try anything on those 3. 

1 and a half drinks later I can see Cat and Kyuri laughing with an alpha named Sehun and and a beta named Seung-hyun. I've met both before at other parties and such so I'm not too worried when I see the them together since the 2 pairs have been flirting for a while now. Mal is a few feet away heavily making out with her mate, a beta named Ji-yong. He's pretty nice and actually cares for her so I have no problems with him like I've had with others that tried to get with my friends before. Suddenly I feel my phone going off in my pocket because an incoming call from a number I don't know. Normally I wouldn't answer but something's telling me I should. 

“Hello?” 

“Did you know there's 3 libraries on campus?”

“Yes Yoongi I did. I was hoping you'd go to the wrong one so I wouldn't have to see your face. How'd you even get my number?”

“The guys. Anyway which library?”

“Do we have to do this now?” I sigh. “I'm kinda busy at the moment.” 

“Yeah because sipping on your drink leaning against the wall is totally you being busy” he says, smirk audible in his voice. 

“Why do you have to be here too! Can't I go to one place without having to deal with you?!”

“Nope” he says sounding very close. Turning to my left there I see none other than Yoongi himself. 

“I'm starting to think you're stalking me.” 

“Ha! In your dreams brat.” 

“I have a name you know” I say annoyed. 

“I know but brat suits you better” he smirks. 

I growl and push him against the wall. “I still won't hesitate to kick your ass.” 

“Aw how cute. I'm so scared” he says patting my head. 

Opening my mouth I go to retaliate when I realize how close we actually are to each other. As if he senses this too we both hastily pull away right before someone knocks into him causing him to be pushed into me. Surprised I look up to try and stop his fall before he takes us both down but it ends up in his lips somehow crashing onto mine. Pulling back quickly and wiping the small bit of blood off my lip from where his tooth knocked into I look up about to start yelling at him to be more careful when he kisses me. 

Naturally I protest at first but the slight buzz from the alcohol clouds my judgement. Well that's what I'd say if anyone asks. Truth is I've been so caught up in work lately the last relationship I was in ended 10 months ago and not one to sleep around I've benen single by choice since wanting to focus on school. So his kiss isn't exactly completely unwelcome...until I remember who it is. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

“Oh so now you have a problem with it?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes! Why would I want to kiss you?” I say not as harsh as I intended since my head is fuzzy from the overwhelming scent of honey. The really strong type of honey that you get fresh at organic places. 

“You weren't complaining a few minutes ago” he says stepping closer. 

“Well I am now.” 

“That's cute. You can deny it all you want but I know you li-” he starts but doesn't get to finish as I kiss him. 

“Gosh just shut up. For an omega you're not that submissive. I can see why you're single” I mumble as I push him against the wall. 

\------------------------------------

“For an alpha you're a bit too submissive. I can see why you're single as well” I sass back easily turning us so she's the one against the wall. 

“I don't like to show how I am really am in front of crowds. That's how people get taken advantage of” she says kissing along my jaw. 

“Jin and B have probably left the dorm by now. The others won't be back till late.”

“And what exactly are you implying?” She asks pulling back and looking up at me. “I'm not that easy so whatever you think is going to happen isn't.” 

“Just come with me. I know you don't want to be here just as much I don't.” 

She sighs. “Fine. But I'm leaving first. I'm not being seen leaving with you.” I roll my eyes watching her walk out before waiting 6 minutes and following her out. 

 

Getting to the dorm I see her standing against the wall next to the door with her arms crossed looking bored. “You don't have to look so bored anymore. I'm here now” I smirk opening the door. 

“A turtle is faster than you. I got here 5 minutes ago.”

“You're the one that didn't want to be seen with me”

“Whatever” she huffs sitting on the edge of the couch arm. “So why did you bring me here.” 

“Less people. If you're even as remotely like me as the others say then you hate people just as much as I do. And just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm going to let you suffer. Though you probably deserve it.” I say walking past her and back towards Hoseok and my room. 

“So you're Hoseoks music friend. Well beside him and Namjoon. He never actually told me whose stuff this was when I was in here last” she says looking around the room before sitting on my bed. 

“You've been in here before?” I ask and she nods. Well that explains why the room smelled like lilacs at one point. I thought it was just some air freshener Jin sprayed. After a few minutes of neither of us doing anything I sit at my desk and open my laptop. Might as well get some work done on that track. 

15 minutes later I feel someone walk up next to me before I feel my headphones being taken off my head. She puts them on her head and leans down to press play. Normally I don't let anyone listen until I'm done but I don't stop her. I was planning on getting someone to listen because I still can't get that one part right. Who better to give you criticism than someone who doesn't like you right? At least they won't lie to spare your feelings. 

“This part sounds weird. You should carry over the beat, like overlap them then have the one fade out or something like tha-” she says before I pull her into my lap and kiss her. Not because I like kissing her or anything but because I hadn't thought of that and while I'm not sure if it'll work she gave me an idea for another thing. She hesitates to kiss back at first but then I can feel her relax and kiss back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos and that 1 amazing person who bookmarked this story. I'm not sure why because my writing is terrible but I still am glad you all like it~ <3

Despite my hatred for Yoongi I have to admit he's not a bad kisser. That being the only reason I haven't left yet because all my other thoughts are “why are you kissing him”, “you hate him remember”, “what are you doing”. I don't remember how or when we ended up on his bed but it's a lot more comfortable than that stupid desk chair. My alpha instincts take over and before I can realize why I'm doing I'm kissing down his neck towards the part where your mate (once you have one that is) normally makes their mark and hear his breath hitch. Realizing where I'm near brings the whole situation into perspective and I quickly sit up, getting off the bed. We're barely acquaintances, the only bond we have is one made of hatred. Sometimes I really hate being an alpha. 

“I need to go. Monday. South library by the English building. 4:30. If you're late I'm doing this project by myself and you can take an F.” I say quickly and leave. I probably could've done that in a smoother way but it's Yoongi. What do I care? I don't even like him. 

 

Getting back to the dorm, my dorm, i can already tell I'm going to have to make up some brilliant excuse. Why? It's 2:30 am and I can hear Kyuri and them in the dorm already and because I'm usually the first one back on occasions like this or I am the one that finally gets everyone back together and back to the dorm safely. When I get closer I can tell that Ji-yong and Seung hyun are also there as well which means Mal isn't in the best of moods. Especially this late (early). Opening the door I barely make it inside before Mal comes over looking very pissed off. 

“Where have you been?! I was looking everywhere for you!” 

“I left early. I was going to say something but I decided not to. You know I can handle myself if anything happens.”

“See jagi I told you she's fine. I saw her leave with someone. He wasn't a threat at all, she could totally take him if she needed” Ji-young adds putting his arms around her waist to try and calm her. 

“You could've at least texted!” She huffs trying to keep an angry tone but failing. 

“Don't worry it's not going to happen again” I say walking past her. 

“So who's the guy? If I'm honest the scent seems familiar…” Cat says. 

“I doubt you'd know him. He's an upper class men. Like 2 years older than us” I say hastily 

“Oh then he's Jin’s age! Maybe Jin would know him?” 

“I doubt it, he's new. He's here for a semester abroad. From Brazil” I lie, keeping my breathing and heart rate normal so they couldn't tell I was lying.

“Well was he at least a good kisser? I mean you've been gone since 10 so that's…1,2… That's like 4 and a half hours. So clearly he must've been something special if he kept your attention for so long. ” Cat says. Seung Hyun pouts next to her clearly displeased at her question. When she notices she scoots closer to him on the couch, if that is even possible since if she moves anymore she'll be in his lap. 

“Where's B and Kyuri?” I ask desperately trying to change the subject. 

“B is still with Jin, I think she's staying there tonight probably and I sent Kyuri to bed. She was a little bit too drunk to even walk normally do it was time for her to sleep. I put her in B’s bed.” Mal says. 

“Oh well I think I'm going to go to bed too. It's late and I have projects due soon and stuff so I should get sleep while I can…” I trail off walking back to my room. On the way back I hear Cat mumbling about how familiar the scent of honey is and I pray she doesn't realize. Knowing Cat it'll take her a while before she even guesses it's him so I have time to make up another excuse. 

Getting into bed I face towards the window. I know I wasn't /that/ drunk to blame what I did on the alcohol. At the party I couldn't have had more than two drinks and then at the creeps dorm we had one more each. Sighing and questioning where in my life I went wrong I fall asleep. 

 

The once faceless guy but now looks like the creep is back in my dream again. I can't remember the full details because the small hangover but what I do remember makes me wish I couldn't remember at all. This time it was like we were really close with each other, almost like best friends but something more yet not an actual relationship. Then it had changed from us messing around in my dorm to heavily making out with slightly less clothes than one normally wears, but thankfully not naked. Although what was next is probably worse than being naked with him. After that horrible scene it only got worse by changing to a time when dream me and the guy were clearly in the process of mating. 

Just the thought of mating with him makes me sick. I will never allow that to happen, never. Not even if someone offers to pay off my student loans and get me my dream job. Nothing could make me do that or even want to do or think about it. I look at my phone and see it's only 10:30 am so I decide to fall back asleep for a little more to hopefully dream of something else to take that terrible image from my thoughts. 

\------------------------------------

“Fuck” I sigh laying back down with my eyes closed. What even just happened? Her being around that area shouldn't even have affected me but damn. When I felt her close to there I wanted her to mark me so bad. Stupid omega instincts. Never once has this happened to me, never. Not to mention that even to be affected by that you'd have to have a strong bond with the person. Which we don't….. Unless you count our hatred as a bond. Dammit Yoongi what the hell were you thinking! At least she stopped. People who get mates to someone they don't like end up with miserable lives unless they want to break the bond which is really painful and can take years to heal enough for you to be able to mate again. So basically it's just not worth it and they end up just trying to cope with the person. 

The scent of lilac in the room is overwhelming so I finally get up and open the window. While I'm up may as well pack since break starts Wednesday and we all decided to go to Busan because Jimin and Jungkook swear the beaches are nice this time of the year. It's not a long break but they're renovating some of the dorms and stuff so they're giving everyone this Wednesday to next Wednesday off so they don't have to worry about the students getting in the way which means they can work faster. None of us mind since majority of the campus agrees that some of the dorms are pretty shitty and it means no classes for 6 days so nobody is complaining much. Not wanting to have to worry about packing later so I can just work on my music I start doing it now which also gives me an opportunity to change out of these clothes. I should probably do wash but she's over here sometimes anyway so I doubt they'll think anything different. 

Thinking about the trip I realized I don't actually know who's all going. The seven of us are and B will probably come too but Tae said there is 10 people going and that leaves 2 I don't know the identity of. It's probably going to be Tae’s girlfriend since I'm pretty sure they're going to mate there (which I honestly hope they don't; Jin and B are bad enough) and one of Hoseok’s friends since they were the ones chosen to bring along a friend since the place we're renting holds 10 and “it's a waste to not use it all” according to Jin. I just don't mind because that means I have to pay less since it's being split 10 ways. 

 

“Hyung wake up! Sleeping like that isn't good for your back” Hoseok says shaking my shoulder. Last thing I remember was finishing packing and then going to work on my music again. I guess I passed out while doing it. 

“What time is it?” 

“It's 5. We stayed out till 3:30 then went to go hang out at B’s dorm and we just got back. Why is the window open it's freezing in here!” He says as he walks over to the window to shut it. 

“How are you still awake?” 

“I don't know. I'm pretty tired but I thought I'd wake you up first so you could sleep in your bed. Speaking of why is it all messed up? I thought you fixed it a little every morning but it still looks like you just woke up….and why does it faintly smell like lilacs in here?” 

“It still smelled from when the brat was here earlier so I opened the window” I say saving my work and turning off the laptop. 

“Y/N? But she didn't come back here this morning” he says suspiciously and stepping closer. “You smell fairly like lilacs too… And so does your bed… Did you?!”

“No! I didn't do anything with the brat. I don't know it smells like that” I say walking past him to get into bed. 

“Yes you did! She was here I know it. You never open the window at night. I thought you two hated each other! And now you're… What exactly are you?” He asks eagerly sitting on his bed and looking over at me. 

“We're nothing. Nothing happened besides making out and it was because we were drunk. It was stupid and it's not going to happen again. We still can't stand each other.” 

 

Despite telling Hoseok that it wasn't going to happen against I find myself yet again making out with the brat. It's Monday so we were supposed to work on our project, well at least get it planned out since we have 5 weeks to do it and it's easy if you payed attention in class which we both did. At some point we starts arguing again which led to us getting closer and closer as we whisper shouted at each other. I don't remember it happening but now Y/N is pushed up against the back wall of the library as I kiss along her jaw to below her ear. 

“We shouldn't be doing this” she says breathing heavy. 

“I find nothing wrong with it. It's good to release anger and hatred” I say breathing equally as heavy as I skip over the juncture of her neck and shoulder and push the shoulder of her tank aside slightly to kiss along her shoulder and collarbone area. 

Barely 30 seconds later she gasps and pushes me away. Confused, I give her a look clearly expression my confusion. 

“What are you playing at? Is this payback for me getting too close to your mark spot? Cause if it is it's not funny. I didn't mean to do that. I'd never mate with someone as creepy as you” she glares at me. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“My collarbone” she states and seems to notice my confusion not going away. “You mean you really don't know? Omegas get marked somewhere around the base of their neck where it meets their shoulder. Betas get marked more towards their shoulders than neck and alphas get marked around the inner part of their collarbone. This is like high school stuff! You've been in college for years now and you didn't know that?! Wow you're really not as smart as you make yourself seem.”

“Unless it was about omegas chances are I didn't pay attention to it. And even then I barely payed attention to what was said about omegas.” I defend as she rolls her eyes. 

“Typical. Well whatever we have to work on this stupid project. I have stuff to do at 6:30 and it's already 5:23” she says looking at her watch. 

“Fine. I have other things I need to work on anyway. I can't spend all afternoon on this.” I say picking up the stack of books we needed which was how we ended up back there. I remember now: we went back to find books and started arguing over where to find them and which ones would be more helpful. Which then lead to the making out again. Sitting back at the table finally getting work done you'd think it would be awkward. However there's more annoyance surrounding us than anything, probably because we're both annoyed at each other which is usual but also at ourselves for letting it happen yet again.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yet another update because I've had a lot of inspiration and have written so much. This chapter is very dramatic. Probably over dramatic but this is what happens when I'm tired haha

After that day the Tuesday before break is almost a blur. It's the day before break so no one, not even the teachers, really wants to do anything during class. In psychology we just worked on our projects which ended up in a shouting match between me and Yoongi. Namjoon and Cat tried to stop it but since the library our annoyance with each other has just gotten even worse. The teacher finally noticing where the shouting was coming from, well not really shouting just loud talking really, he came over and tried to settle the argument. That worked for about half an hour and by that point our teacher just sighed, and told us to get over it because he really is not changing our partners and we need to “use this time to get over our differences because you're annoying me so I can imagine how your friends feel dealing with this all the time”. 

After that not much happened: I finished my classes, got some homework done and then worked on some art/animation projects. At some point Kyuri showed up and I was begged to make food because nobody wanted to go out. Granting their wishes because I didn't have much of a choice anyway since Mal is too lazy to cook and the others aren't good at making much else beside ramen. 

“Ooo noona that smells good! Please tell me you made extra?” Tae asks coming into the kitchen. 

“I always do! What are you doing here though?” I slap his hand from the plate of garlic toast I'd made since everyone else wanted spaghetti since they were watching “Lady and the Tramp”, with the amount of Disney movies we watch I'm pretty sure people would question if we're actually in college or not. 

“Hobi Hyung and I came to see if you're still coming with us tomorrow? He was just going to text but we were by here anyway because Azura’s dorm is two floors up from here…. And because Cat texted him saying you're making food because we didn't want to disturb you if you're busy which you normally are lately.” 

“I know I'm sorry Tae, I still owe you that game anyway right? This week I promise. Be prepared to loo- hey! Stop trying to eat all the food this is for everyone!” 

“Oppa! Stop eating all the food I want some too!” Kyuri shouts, pout audible in her voice. 

“Don't worry!” He sneaks another piece of bread and brings it out to her. 

After dinner I make one of the other girls wash the dishes because I cooked and that's more than enough effort for tonight. After assuring Hoseok that yes I am coming tomorrow he says that they'll come and get B and I when they're leaving. Once they leave both B and I rush back to our room to pack because truth is we both forgot about this trip. It's not that we’re not excited about it, we were just more focused on other things and might have forgotten about it. 

“Who's all going again? I know Jin, Tae, Hoseok, you, Azura, me…”

“I think Jimin, Jungkook, And Namjoon as well. I don't think Yoongi’s coming. Last I heard he was still not wanting to go home because the drive was too long to be stuck in the car with the maknaes and it's only being split 9 ways so” B says struggling to close her bag. I go over and push down the top of it so it closes. 

“Isn't this a bit much to take?”

“No! It's probably not enough, I mean what if it's gets super cold or if it turns super hot?”

“It's called a sweater” I laugh seeing her start to panic again. “Listen I'm sure you have more than enough for any occasion okay? If not I will personally buy you what you need.” 

“..... Fine, but only because you're paying. ” she relents. 

“That's my happy beta” I tease. 

“I'm still older than you by a year.” 

“Yes Unni I know. You remind us all the time” I sigh. 

“Good. Now get some sleep it's late. I'm going to tell the others the same thing because we have to be out by 10 am because construction starts at 11 and they're doing our building first.” 

“Ugh but that's so early” I whine, pouting. 

“I don't care. Now get your butt to sleep” she says as I roll my eyes fondly at her since she rarely curses even when mad. “Night unnie.” 

 

“Noona wake up!” Tae and Jungkook shout jumping on me. 

“That's not how I told you to wake her up! Do you want her to murder you? I'd rather have an alive boyfriend” Azura says walking in after them. 

“Sorry noona” Jungkook sighs. 

“Sorry jagi” Tae smiles. 

“Get off me. There's a nice way to wake someone up and this isn't it.” 

“Come onnnn it's time to go!” 

“It's 6 am.” 

“And we want to get there before it's too late! I want to go to the beach!” Jungkook says. 

“They were wanting to dump ice water on you but I stopped them. Don't worry about getting dressed, most of us are wearing sweats anyway. It's too early for real clothes” Azura sighs. 

“Who's riding with who?” I mumble as I cover my head with my blanket. 

“Jin Hyung and B noona are up front, then us in the middle and Azura noona and Tae Huyng in the back.” 

“Noo I want to sit in the back! I can sleep on the seat because I'm short” I whine. 

“Will it get you up?” Tae asks. 

“........yes.” Peaking my head out from under the blanket I see Tae and Azura talking when she finally agrees. “Yes! You're the best Azura!” 

“Yeah yeah whatever unni. You owe me” she glares playfully. 

\------------------------------------

After who knows how long of driving we finally get to the house. The other car arrived before us because Namjoon and Hoseok kept needing to stop to use the bathroom. I told them it wasn't a good idea to drink so much at once but do they listen to me? No it's just “okay Hyung” “I know”. If it weren't for them we probably would've gotten here first. All the good rooms are probably all taken now which means fighting over who rooms with who to get the best room possible out of what's left. 

Going in I see Jungkook, Tae and Azura in the living room playing some board game. Noticing us they say that everyone else went to the store so we can have lunch because none of us ate on the way here besides some snacks that Jin made us bring. While Joonie, Hobi, and Jimin fight about rooms I go up and claim one of the beds in the room with the large window. Normally I hate being woken up by the sun but it's on the opposite side of the room so as long as I sleep with my back facing it I'll be fine. Taking out my laptop from my bag I go back downstairs and sit at the table to work on my music some more. Just because it's a vacation of sorts doesn't mean I have time to just slack off and not do it. I don't mind however, because music is something I love so I like working on it, at least when I have inspiration I do. 

After a lot of Rock Paper Scissors it's decided that Hoseok will room with me and Namjoon will room with Jin while Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin share a room. All 3 of them together may not be the best idea but if they are too loud it won't be my fault. About 40 minutes or so later I hear the other car pull into the drive. Knowing Jin he probably bought way more food than what was needed and since nobody else is getting up to help I decide to be the bigger person which means I actually have to get up and help. Sighing as I save my work I glance over at the living room again and unfortunately see none of them making a move. “Don't worry. I'll just go help them myself” I sigh. 

“You do that Hyung” Namjoon mumbles from behind the book he's reading. 

I see B before anyone else as she's struggling to carry too many bags. Going over to her I take some of the bags so it's easier to carry and she's not about to trip, it also means I don't have to walk all the way to the car either. Putting the stuff on the table B says something about putting up the food and how “those kids are so lazy”. Checking the time on my phone I smell her before I see her. Low and behold just as I look up in comes the brat, walking straight past me not even sparing me a glance. Before that would have made me happy, I don't want anything to do with her and she didn't want anything to do with me. However, because nobody told me she was coming I'm actually pretty shocked, and especially after what's happened too. Hoseok is the only one who knows what happens and he's the other one that got to pick a person. Obviously B is here because Jin, Azura because Tae which means she's here because Hoseok. 

Walking over to Hobi I stand there glaring at him till he notices. “You invite her. Of all people you could invite you choose her.” 

“Yes. She's my friend. Just because you hate her doesn't mean the rest of us do.”

“You know what happened! Why would you think that this is a good idea?! You should've told me so I could've stayed home!” 

“Nobody told you to do that! It's not my fault.” 

“I told you! We were drunk. It's not like I wanted to!”

“Wanted to what? Did something happen between you two?” Jimin asks suddenly interested. 

“Nothing!” I growl. Hoseok scoffs, “You two just need to admit you like each other.” 

“I don't like her!” I shout the same time she shouts “I don't like him!” 

“Oooh something happened! What happened? I wanna know!” Tae says bouncing up and down in his seat. 

“Nothing happened!” 

“Our definitions of nothing are different” Hobi mumbles. 

“I already told you I don't like her and that those two times we made out meant noth-” I shout and stop before I can finish my sentence. 

“What! You did what with who?!” Jin shouts walking in. 

“What the hell Yoongi! We agreed to not mention it! Ever! Don't ever wonder why I hate you. This right here is there perfect example of why. Creep.” She shouts angrily and storms outside. 

“Y/N wait! Where are you going?!” B shouts after her. 

“As far from here as possible!” 

“Why would you say that?! Infront of everyone too?!” Hobi asks. 

“You're the reason I didn't realize what I was saying!” 

“Y/N wait! You don't even know where you're going, it's easy to get lost here!” Jimin shouts and runs out after her. 

Sighing I grab my laptop and head upstairs. So much for maybe having fun here. Deciding that after what just happened most of my time will be spent up here, I have enough time to take a nap and still have this song done by the time we go back. Laying there staring at the ceiling is not helping me go to sleep, I've been trying for 20 minutes now to try and sleep. Jimin and Y/N still aren't back yet, not that I care….. 

Except I do care. I don't know why I feel guilty and like I've let someone down that she's so upset. She's a brat and everyone treats her like she's so perfect she needs someone to remind her she's not. The other times I've made her mad it was fun, she was more exasperated than mad, except that 1st time at the dorm. That time you could tell she was mad but this time it was 10x worse, she controlled herself that 1st time but I could tell that if there wasn't an exit close by someone would've gotten hurt and it probably would've been me. 

“You feel bad because you're omega part of you has already unofficially accepted her as yours. She got all angry and stuff because if she knows it or not, and I doubt she does because they don't teach this I just happened to read it in school when I was bored in class, her alpha has also unofficially accepted you as hers. So you doing something she doesn't like, especially something like this, and without actually being mated the alpha in her took over which is why she over reacted” Namjoon says standing in the doorway.

“Why don't they teach this?” I ask raising an eyebrow. 

“Most bonds strong enough for people to mate aren't made of hatred and annoyance or if they are it’s just pure hatred and annoyance…. so they don't bother to teach it. It's not a common thing anyway” he shrugs before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how much time had passed since I last updated whoops 
> 
> This chapter reveals some more about how I imagine the a/b/o dynamics in this and also a little more about Yoongi in this story, there's also some cute bonding moments too

Storming out of the house in an unknown place probably wasn't by best idea, but becoming friends with Jimin might have. When I got out of the house I just started running and wound up getting more than slightly lost, Jimin's always had a very good sense of smell so he found me easily though. I wasn't expecting him to follow so when he did I kinda had taken out my anger on him until I realized it had nothing to do with him and it's in no way his fault at all. Jimin led us to some park nearby and after sitting on the swings in silence for a while I finally start to tell him about everything that's happened. He's actually a better listener than I thought, normally when I'm talking to him it's all happy and stuff, not really that personal. Mal is the only one I talk to about super personal stuff but I hadn't even told her this. 

“So it happened twice but you stopped it both times before it got too far? Are you sure you don't like him even in the slightest? Because it kinda sounds like you do….” He says hesitantly. 

“No Jimin-ah I don't like him. Well…. No I don't like. Not now.” He gives me a confused look so I sigh and explain further. “I might've liked him the slightest bit, well it was probably more my alpha liked his omega, because at the library I almost just let him continue. But then I remembered who he has and that's mainly why I pushed him away. He acts like such an ass sometimes. And I still find him staring at me for months super creepy. What he just did though? Well I'm pretty sure both me and my alpha are more than over him” I sigh. 

“You know, I think he actually doesn't hate you. I've seen how he acts towards people he really hates and that's not it. I think it's just because you're an alpha. Most alphas except omegas to be submissive but obviously he's not so he's had some trouble with that shock made him dislike alphas in general. It took him a while to warm up to Namjoon-, Jin-hyung, and Kookie too.” Jimin casually states starting to swing. “I've also seen how you are to people you hate. It's also not how you act towards Hyung.”

“What do you mean?! Yes it is!”

“No it's not! Those people you don't avoid them you just don't talk to them at all. With Hyung you still talk to him even if it is to tell him off, and you make it a specific point to avoid him.” 

“I hate you, you know that right?”

“You just hate I'm right noona” he laughs. 

 

It's now around 10:30 at night. We've been out for quite a while now considering I left around lunch but neither of us have been answering our phones if anyone was worried. Jimin left his by accident and I turned mine off. After the swings we went and walked around, Jimin showing me stuff he remembered from his childhood. We went and got dinner at some place his friends mom owned so he got to see her again which I could tell he liked since he said that their moms are very close and acted like both the Jimin and his friend were their kids. 

It takes half an hour of convincing for me to finally agree to head back to the house. Like Jimin said running away isn't going to do anything and it's only one person out of ten. Do I really want to let that ruin my break? 

 

I can already sense how worried B and Azura are before we even get to the drive. Expecting to be yelled at I sigh and walk in but when I'm suddenly hugged I freeze. It's Azura and I see B sigh in relief and smile slightly. Tae tells Azura she can relax now as I manage to get her off, not fond of the whole being touched or hugging thing. Jin starts questioning why I wasn't answering my phone and I simply tell him that I didn't want to talk to anyone. Sitting on the chair by the couch's arm I decide to tell everyone what happened because I'm positive Yoongi didn't. Leaving out some of the details I get the point across and see the confusion they had leave. 

“And that's that. It doesn't matter anyway I'm over it all. I couldn't care less about what happened or him anymore” I shrug. “Sorry for not answering my phone but it needed to be done. However this has really dampened the day and it's not too late so I say we just all pretend this never happened and carry on with the night?” 

“Fine by me you owe me an agar.io contest! I've been practicing.” Tae says as Azura sighs next to him. “Please play it with him. He won't shut up about it until you do.” Tae protests but gets really focused on trying to win once we start playing. The atmosphere is still a bit awkward but you can tell as time goes by everyone's starting to relax. I haven't seen Yoongi which means he's probably in his room. Why he's sulking I have no idea, this was his fault anyway. Two hours of rematches later Jin and B are making us go to sleep since they want to get a good spot on the beach in the morning which means we have to be there at least at 10. 

The younger ones start to complain about how it's still early and start begging Joonie, Hobi and I to make “mom and dad” let them stay awake more. It doesn't work in their favor as Hobi fell asleep an hour ago while Joon and I can barely stay awake. In the end B says they can stay up as long as they're not loud and if they don't wake up in the morning they're being left behind. While the rest of us head up to bed, you can hear Jimin and Kook arguing over who gets to be princess peach since they were playing Mario lard while Azura tells them to hurry up “because it doesn't matter anyway as we all know Rosalina is better anyway”. That comment starts a whole new round of arguing before Tae shushes them and their arguing turns into whispered shouts. Smiling fondly I get to me and B's room and sort through my bags trying to find my pajamas. While I'm digging around I find the one piece bathing suit that I know I specifically did not pack because the cutout on the front goes a bit too low for my liking. Texting Mal she says she knows nothing about it but to not worry because what if there are cute guys there with a winking emoji attached. Not even bothering to reply I know there is no use trying to find the one I actually packed because she took it out when putting this one in. 

Finally after getting changed for bed and throwing some clothes for tomorrow on top of my suitcase I make it to “my bed”. B fell asleep a few minutes ago so I turn off the lamp in between our beds. For once, within the past few weeks, the dream of the faceless guy is actually faceless. He still resembles Yoongi in looks but the face is blurred out again. For some reason it's oddly comforting and I get the best sleep I've had in months, free from the stress of looming deadlines and annoying creepy guys. 

\------------------------------------

Waking up to the smell of coffee I get up go downstairs to see who's making it. Hoping it's not Namjoon, because the coffee he makes tastes weird, I go downstairs to the kitchen. What I didn't expect to see is Y/N standing there making the coffee, to be honest I hadn't remembered what happened when I immediately got up. My day probably would've been better then because I can feel the guilt coming back and remember what Namjoon had said about our wolves. Walking over and grabbing a mug from the cabinet I go over to where she's standing by the coffee maker. As soon as I get within a close distance of her she starts walking away, I sigh before speaking up. “Hey Y/N can we talk?” She pauses before turning around looking bored. 

“There's nothing to talk about. I'm over it. I'm done fighting with you, you're not worth my time and I'm not letting you ruin my well earned break. So be as annoying as you want. I don't care anymore.” She says, face and voice showing no emotions at all before she goes back upstairs probably going back to her room. “I see you two aren't as hostile anymore” Namjoon says walking in. 

“Why do I feel worse now than last night! She isn't even mad anymore….”

“No now she just doesn't care. Before you two at least had a bond. Her acting like that is a clear sign that it's gone. Without hatred you two have nothing because you two certainly don't have love.” 

“I'd rather her hate me” I mumble pouring the coffee into my cup and adding minimal sugar and cream. 

“You like her don't you? If you didn't her indifference wouldn't affect you. She might be over you but you're not over her are you?!” He asks surprised and stops mid motion of reaching for a mug to turn and look at me. When I look down and continue stirring my coffee without saying a word he gets it. “You know now is probably the best time to try and get her to like you instead of hate you.” 

“She doesn't want anything to do with me.” 

“Well you haven't exactly been the ideal person to want a relationship with. You've been rude and mean Hyung. I know you don't like alphas but you know she's not like them. She doesn't care about status when it comes to who her friends are and I doubt she would in a relationship. The only time I've seen her care is when something's going wrong and her friends need help. I also know you may seem mean and grumpy but I know you're not. I see you smile at the maknaes antics, stick up for them sometimes and how you listen to Jin without question. Why you acted that way towards her I still don't know.” He says before finally turning around and grabbing a mug to make himself some coffee as well. 

“She actually liked you at one point. Well sorta, mixed in with the annoyance and hatred she liked you a little bit” Jimin says walking in and grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter. “She told me yesterday at the swings. She also told me that she's over you. Not just her but her alphas over you and you're omega too. Last night was the last straw. Noona’s not an open person, she doesn't like people knowing her business and you just shouting that out last night really made her mad.” 

“See Namjoon. She's not going to want anything to do with me.” 

“Give her a bit. You two will have to talk at some point. If Hoseok, Tae and I have to force you two to sit somewhere and talk then we will. Not only are we inclined to because our betas but we can also feel the tension that's still there. None of you notice us but for us it's almost suffocating.” B adds coming in and getting out stuff to make breakfast. “Why is everyone in my kitchen. It's too small in here for all of us. Shoo” Jin says ushering us out of the kitchen and helping B. 

 

We get to the beach at 9 since no one couls sleep very long from the excitement of going to the beach. Both cars are taken and it's probably a good thing because I don't think all of us plus all the snacks and drinks Jin and B packed would fit in just one car. Tae was drooling over Azura last I saw them while Jungkook was avoiding any girl that came close like the plague. Instead he was hanging all over Jimin which is unusual, normally it's the other way around but Jimin doesn't seem to mind much. Hoseok forced Namjoon, B and Jin into the water to have a chicken fight which I find absolutely ridiculous because Namjoon doesn't have enough balance to support Hoseok for long and Hoseok has little to no chance of being able to knock B off Jin’s shoulders. Y/N is laying on a towel near our stuff to make sure it isn't messed with I guess but she's failing considering she's falling back asleep. 

Going over to where she is I go and grab my towel and lay it on the opposite side of our stuff from where she's lying. She has her headphones on but I can still hear the music playing which sounds oddly familiar but I can't place where I know it from. Ignoring it I bring out my laptop and put my own headphones on to work on this song again. Out of the corner I see movement so I look over to find her checking the time on her phone and freeze when I see the name of the song she's listening to. Taking off my headphones and setting aside my laptop I pull her own headphones out and grab her phone to see if it's really what I thought it was. 

“What are you doing?” She sighs turning her head to face me. 

“Do you know what you're listening to?” 

“Yes. Considering I'm the one that choose to play that playlis-”

“It's my playlist. These are my songs. How did you find my soundcloud?”

“What?! No. Jimin showed me this a looooon time ago and said it's one of his hyungs that raps and produces music. He said his name was Su-”

“Suga. Yeah I know. That's what I go by on my music. How long have you been listening to this?” 

“Months now…..” 

“So I suppose you like it then?” 

“Ye- why am I talking to you just because I'm not mad doesn't mean I want to talk to you. I want nothing to do with you.” 

“I fixed that one part of autumn leaves. You actually kinda helped. I didn't use your idea but I did realize that I needed to carry that one part throughout the song” I say handing her phone back. “You can listen to it if you want” I offer casually since she hasn't immediately put her headphones back in. 

“......Fine. But this doesn't mean I like you. I just like your music. There's a difference” she says stubbornly and takes my headphones from where I laid them and motions me to hurry up and play it. Mumbling something about how impatient and rude she is I find the file and play it. Somehow it ends up me showing her other songs I have done but haven't posted because there's still some stuff I want to rework on them and the next time I look over at her I see her fast asleep. Reaching to take my headphones back I jump when she grabs my wrist, mumbling a “brat” as I let her keep listening and take out my phone to work on lyrics.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a filler chapter, more bonding.... Maybe hinting at a possible match between Kookie and Jiminie.....? But this is just a filler because this needed to happen in order for the next chapter to work.

“Jungkook don't! This is the only time they haven't fought and I'm not suffocating from the tension in the air. Leave them alone” I hear Hobi hiss as I start to wake up. “See look what you've done!” 

“Hoseok he wasn't the one that woke me up. You were. What time is it?” 

“It's only been 2 hours since we got here. We got hungry so we came to get food” Jungkook says looking through all the stuff that was packed. 

“Ah Y/N come to the water! Kook left me and now I'm bored~” Jimin whines from where the edge of the water. I've been asleep far too long today and the whole reason we came was for the ocean so why not, I think as I get up and walk over. “I'm not going into the water. Right here is good enough for me.” 

“Come on! It's barely at your knees! Stop being lame.” 

“Park Jimin call me lame again and see what happens.” 

“Ooo I'm soooo scared Y/N!” He teases dropping the honorifics. Narrowing my eyes at him I tell him that he better be careful when he sleeps tonight. Jimin starts laughing which annoys yet confuses me before I realize why he's laughing. Namjoon came up behind me and has now grabbed me and is dragging me into the water. I swear these two have a death wish. 

“Kim Namjoon let go now or I swear to god! I'm still in my clothes! I don't want my shirt to get wet!” 

“You're wearing board shorts and your shirt isn't anything special. Should've thought of that earlier” he laughs picking me up and throwing me into the water by Jimin. Quickly I decide to get revenge and stay under a little longer than what would be normal for someone who was just thrown in. After hesitating a little both Namjoon and Jimin grab my arms and pull me up from the water as I fake cough and gasp for air. Panicking they start shouting for Jin and as soon as he looks over I push them both under the water while they're distracted. Laughing as they come up looking scandalized I say “That's what you get for throwing someone into the ocean when they don't want to go!” 

“That's not fair we thought you were actually hurt or something!” “That's so mean noona!” They say at the same time, Jin and the others laughs being heard from our spot on the beach. Jin calls us over saying either we eat lunch now or don't eat at all and immediately the two race over. I take my time more concerned about what to do about my situation than eating at the moment. The shirt I wore to specifically cover this stupid swim suit is now soaking wet and clinging to my body rendering it useless. If it was any other swim suit I own it'd be fine but because this one has such a low neckline I really don't want to considering how childish some of the guys are. 

Sighing I quickly take it off and strategically hold it so it's covering my chest while I make my way over to where our towels and stuff are set up. Since Hoseok is stretched out over my towel I make jungkook move over and sit next to him on his towel. Right as I start to think my plan involving using my shirt to cover my chest is working of course Azura has to question me about it. Which means she won't stop until she gets a proper answer, after her asking me nonstop for almost 5 minutes I finally get fed up and just throw the shirt on top of my bag, glaring at her. 

“Mal packed that didn't she? And took out the others?” She laughs already knowing the answer. Namjoon makes a comment about having to thank Mal which earns him a slap on the back of the head from me and what I could swear was Yoongi glaring at him and growling slightly. Jin being the kind mother he is offers me his hoodie he brought but I decline as its too hot even if it's made of thin material and say I'm fine. 

\------------------------------------

“So Hyung aren't you glad we made Y/N go into the water?” Jimin asks smirking. 

“No that was mean. Clearly she doesn't like her friends choices in fashion.” 

“Oh come on! I know you appreciate it.” 

“I don't. She doesn't even like me. I'm not one to appreciate things that I know I can't have.” I say not even thinking about what he was asking and what my answer implied. “Wait I mea-” “I knew you liked her!” He says a little too loudly considering she's not too far away before I can finish my sentence. “Not now Jimin don't you have Jungkook to annoy?” 

“No he and B noona went to get ice cream. So instead I'm bothering you until he gets back. So let's talk about you and Y/N. You like her don't you?” 

“I could ask you the same about Jungkook” I smirk seeing him freeze and turn red. 

“What do you mean?” 

“No alpha would willingly let someone hang all over them like that unless there was some type of attraction there….” 

“There's nothing...yet. Neither of us want to do anything until we're sure. We have too many friends in common.” 

“So there is something! Who would've thought. Our little Jiminie and our little Jungkookie” I say teasing him. 

“Don't make me tell noona you like her” he tries to threaten. 

“Go ahead. It's not like she'll believe you.” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“I won't tease you and Jungkook everytime I see you two together if you go over and try and I'm wrong.” 

“And if you're right?” He asks and I tell him I'll tease him then. Seeing him get up and walk over I didn't think he would actually go do it. Panicking I take out my phone and pretend to be looking at something as I feel their gaze come towards me. A few minutes later I think Jimin is the one that came and sat next to me but as the breeze flows I smell lilacs. Turning to my left I see that it's actually Y/N who's resting her chin on her knees and looking out at the ocean. 

“So you did growl when Namjoon made that comment, I didn't just imagine it. Why?” She asks not looking at me. If I'm honest I have no idea why I did, it's not like I have a right to, nor did I even mean to. Before I knew it it had just happened and I'm just glad he didn't notice, I thought nobody had noticed. My silence prompts her to turn her head and look at me raising an eyebrow. 

“I don't know….”

“I'm pretty sure you do know. Namjoon told you thing about bonds didn't he. I knew he would. I should've never told him that.” She sighs. 

“Wait, but he said he read it?” 

“No. I told him it a couple days ago. He couldn't reach B to ask so he thought I would know because I help her study and she had to take an entire class on them since she wants to be a psychiatrist” she explains. Not knowing what to say, staying quiet is probably my best option since last time we actually talked she said she wanted nothing to do with me, and that was just this morning. 

“If I can guess right, and I normally can, for some reason you and or your omega haven't gotten over me and or my alpha” she continues turning back to look at the ocean. “If I'm honest I feel nothing towards you anymore. I don't like you but I don't hate you anyway it's just indifference at this point.” She pauses, giving me a chance to speak up. 

“I've never liked alphas. Having Mal around was bad enough. I don't mind her anymore but then they brought you in. Why we hadn't interacted before I still don't know how that happened. Mal wasn't introduced much before you were so I guess that combined with them knowing I don't like alphas and bringing the count in our group up to 5 pissed me off. I knew Mal longer ,you could say, but you were the new one and I think I just took that anger out on you. So we didn't have the greatest introduction and I'm pretty sure it's my fault.” 

“It is. But I acted more aggressive than what was needed. School is stressful and I still haven't found the best way to channel that into something healthy. And I can understand why you don't like alphas much. I don't like them either. A lot of them annoying, too cocky, think they own the world. It's all just an act because it's obvious betas are better than us, more calm and positive, way less aggressive. How they manage to control some of these alphas I don't know.” When she finishes its quiet for a while. Neither of us say anything we kinda just sit there looking out at the ocean.

Jin and B are looking like an old married couple as they walk along the shore. The maknaes, including Azura since she's the same age as Jimin and Tae, are playing what looks to be an intense game of frisbee. Namjoon and Hoseok are in the ocean playing that game where you try to push the other over without falling. The silence between us isn't awkward or negatively charged for once, it's actually quite calm and relaxed. “So if I said I liked you what would that do?” I ask randomly before I register what I was asking. 

“I don't know. Probably nothing. Did I mention I also have trust issues? Well I do. Just a simple ‘I like you’ won't change anything. You're cute and all but I don't fall for just charms. Why do you think I didn't like you in the 1st place” she says with a hint of a smirk on her face. 

“That's understandable…. You haven't heard any of my songs where I rap.” 

“Is this you trying to make a common ground between us?” She turns her head and looks at me raising her eyebrow again. 

“Look I'm trying here okay, are you always this bratty?” I sigh exasperated. She says it’s not being bratty it's just sass, she glares when I mumble it's not sass it's being bratty. Giving her my headphones I turn on the latest song that I've been working on. It's nowhere near done as I've only recorded 2 verses and am still aren't sure what I think about them yet. 

 

Several hours pass of us being at the beach. At one point I had been forced to play volleyball and I will never play that again. Y/N, Jungkook and Taehyung shouldn't be allowed on the same team because they are too competitive and my team lost so badly it's not even worth remembering the score. The deal was the losers would buy the winners dinner tonight which means Jimin's buying Kook’s, Azura for Tae although he'll probably both of theirs because that's how he is, Jin is buying Namjoon’s, B buying Y/N and I have to pay for Hoseok’s. The original deal was we would play Rock Paper Scissors and the ultimate loser would pay but 10 people is a lot and the guys eat a lot, especially Jin. 

 

After dinner we end up back at the house, since most of us are barely awake but nobody actually wants to sleep they decide to watch a movie. I'm normally up for movies but we've watched this 3 times in the dorm already and I could probably say it word for word. Going outside I sit on one of the chairs that's out there and listen to the ocean in the distance. This place is calming and I've actually gotten a considerable amount on my music planned out or done in the little while I've been here. It's nowhere near what I usually get done since we're actually doing stuff during the day but it's more than I expected to get done. 

\------------------------------------

Movies are fun and all if you can pay attention to them, however I am not one of those people. I last for maybe 30 minutes and then I can't focus and get all fidgety which is how I noticed Yoongi leaving. I'm still not sure how to feel about him, clearly we did get off on the wrong note but after what happened I just don't know. He basically confessed earlier and he's at least trying to change my opinion of him and that's more than anyone else would do, most would just give up and find someone easier. 

“If you're bored you should've said something. We could be working on that stupid psychology project” I say standing in the doorway and see him jump. Amused I walk over and sit on the ground next to him. 

“Schoolwork? On vacation? What kind of nerd are you?!”

“One that wants to just get it over with” i laugh at his horrified expression. 

“No. No psychology. That can wait until we get back. I have other things to do on this vacation” he says and me being as curious (nosy) as I am I decide to ask what.

“Music stuff. Teasing Jungkook and Jimin. Forcing Tae to not back out of why he brought Azura here anyway. And there's this girl I have to change the opinion of.” I am feel him looking down at me so I make a comment about knowing something was up between Jimin and Kook before staying quiet again since I doubt that's response he wanted. 

Truth is the more we talk and the more were around each other I can see why our friends were talking about how similar we are. Even when he interacts with them I can see it, how he messes with everyone except B, how Jun and B are the only 2 he listens to, how he annoys the younger ones. It's all the same to how I act, same with Jin and B, and Kyuri, Cat and Mal get teased by me endlessly but they know I don't actually mean it. 

“You can stop trying to change her opinion” I mumble and see him quickly look over after giving up on a response. “She knows you're not actually like that because the more she watches you the more she realizes how similar you and her act” I ramble on. 

“You've been watching me?” He asks and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Not like that! I've been watching how you interact with the others. It's not as creepy as staring at someone for months” I hiss as he laughs. 

“Don't worry I know you're not creepy. Just a brat” he teases and pats my head. 

“You're losing you're good graces rapidly by just this one conversation” I mumble ducking out of reach hating when people pat me on the head. 

“I can just bribe you with musi-”

“I can't be bribed with music! Yes I like music and all but I can't be bribed by it. Plus your music isn't even that good.” 

“Says the one who's been listening to it for almost a year now” he muses amusedly earning him a slap to the leg from me. Rolling my eyes as he complains how it hurt I get up and dust off my shorts completely forgetting I still hadn't changed until I feel the material of board shorts. Remembering my bathing suit and thinking of how I was sitting I quickly spin around to face Yoongi. 

“You couldn't have reminded me that I hadn't changed yet?! The way I was sitting gave you such a perfect view to see like everything!” I shout flustered and embarrassed. 

“And if I was Namjoon I would've looked. But I'm not that much of a perv plus why would I do that when I'm trying to get you to like me. Not hate me” he says lazily which actually makes a lot of sense. 

“....whatever. I'm going inside. Stupid bathing suits gots to go” I mumble on heading back. He says something about how the bathing suit isn't all that bad, I give him the finger as I walk back inside ignoring his laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to anyone who's liked or even read this story, I was nervous nobody would ever even read it so to those of you that have thank you~ <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is way more interesting than chapter 7 (at least I think so) because more stuff happens and it kinda ends on a cliffhanger? Sorta? Not really? I don't know. Point is it's more eventful and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also thanks again to anyone who's read this I thought it wouldn't be successful at all but the hits keep going up and it's such a nice thing to see. Anyway enjoy the chapter~

Going up to my room I see Hoseok lying on his bed and smiling stupidly. When he sees me he instantly changes his expression and tries to pretend like he wasn't doing anything which makes me suspicious. 

“What were you doing?”

“Nothing Hyung.” 

“Yes you were. Recently you've been getting this stupid look on your face while you've been on your phone. Who are you talking to?”

“N-nobody! I'm just browsing the Internet. There are some really funny things on there you know-”

“I'll find out one day Hoseok-ah. I'd probably tease you less if you just told me now so it's fine if you want to wait. Gives me more time to figure it out before you can tell” I smirk and see his face pale slightly. He starts protesting more but I wave away his arguments and get ready for bed. After saying goodnight and turning off the light I smile hearing Hobi typing on his phone again, glad he found someone that makes him happy. Now it's just me and Namjoon who will be forever alone. 

 

“Why does everyone think we're dating. We don't even act like it” Y/n sighs from her spot on the bench in the park next to me. 

“Well we may not but apparently our wolves do” I sigh. 

“She still doesn't like you yet. She's only tolerating your omega because I told her to.”

“I think you're lying. I think you both secretly like us but neither of you want to admit it.” I say which earns a glare from her. 

“I don't like you I'm tolerating you.”

“Mhm sure” I smirk moving closer “so if I said I liked you it wouldn't change anything?”

“Nope. You already made that obvious.” 

“Will you just admit you like me too. Honestly Y/n this is getting ridiculous. Just admit it”

“I don't like you.”

“Y/n.”

“.....Fine! I like you okay! Are you happy?!”

“Very” I say and lean in and kiss her. Next thing I know we're on the couch with her on top of me. We're lazily making out when she starts kissing down my neck and ghosts her lips over the base of my neck. 

“Y/n stop teasing” I growl. 

“What was that oppa? You may be older than me but I'm still the alpha here.” 

“Then you should act like one and mark me” I challenge and meet her stare. This goes on for a few seconds before I finally relent and look away, closing my eyes and baring my neck. She smirks and kisses along my neck again getting back to the spot she ghosted over last time but this time pressing a kiss against it. “I'd love to mark you but you know it hurts right” she asks. 

“Then give me a distraction.” I sass and feel her glare again before grinding down on me. Lost in the feeling of her doing that I don't even realize she goes back to my neck before I feel a sharp pain there when I hear someone laughing. Opening my eyes I look up to Hobi standing over me laughing when I realize that I'm laying on the floor. 

“What happened?!”

“I don't know. You were mumbling in your sleep and then next thing I know you fell onto the floor” he says in between his laughing. Grumbling to myself I get up and go back to my bed putting a pillow over my head to ignore his laughing. 

 

The next morning I wake up to smell coffee again with a sore shoulder from where I fell on it. On my way down I hope it's not Y/n again after what I dreamt last night and sigh in relief when it's only Jin. He takes it as a sigh of displeasure and says “Well good morning to you too grumpy.”

“Good morning Hyung” I say overly sweetly.

“Disappointed I'm not some pretty girl alpha?” He laughs. Ignoring his comment I walk over and grab the coffee pot and fix myself a cup. “You two were really close yesterday huh? Well I mean you were closer before but that was out of hatred-”

“Hyung. You're rambling.”

“Well you can't blame me. You two have the most complicated relationship I've ever seen. I know you still like her but does she even like you? And what if she doesn't. Can you just accept that and move on?”

“Hyung it's too early for you to be ruining relationships” Tae yawns walking in. 

“Speaking of where did you go last night? One moment you were here the next both you and Azura were gone! Do you know how worried I got?! I could barely sleep!” 

“But you did. Hyung stop overreacting and look at him. Can't you tell what happened? Good job Tae I'm proud of you” I laugh at Jin’s shocked face and pat Taehyung on the back. He blushes as Jin starts asking him all these questions being the overprotective eomma he is. Silently wishing him a good luck in dealing with Jin I walk back to my room and see the girls door open. Going to shut it i see a drawing and some colored pencils on the desk and quietly go over and look at it avoiding making any noise. 

Suddenly there's a tap on my shoulder and I jump seeing Y/n standing right behind me. Motioning to B and Azura who are still sleeping she grabs the notebook and the pencils ushering me outside and shutting the door behind us. 

“Being creepy again I see” she smirks. 

“No I was admiring the arts.” I say avoiding looking at her. Rolling her eyes she goes over and sits in the window seat at the end of the hall and starts coloring again. 

“So that's what you're drawing?” I ask looking in between the paper and the window. 

“Yeah. My mom likes the beach so I decided to draw it for her and send it to her when we get back to Seoul” she mumbles distractedly. Standing there for who knows how long I find myself not only watching the waves but also her drawing. This beach isn't as nice as the one we went to yesterday but you wouldn't think that from her drawing. 

“Why did nobody tell me there was a party in the hallway. I would've woken up earlier” Hoseok jokes walking out of our room. 

 

After breakfast we all decide to go into town and look around before lunch but when we all get there I end up stuck with Y/n, Tae and Azura. It wouldn't be bad if they weren't newly mated and are still acting so lovey towards each other, even before they were mated it was disgusting and now it's four times worse. I slow my pace to put more distance in between myself and the couple and end up falling into step next to Y/n who had my same idea but five minutes ago. 

I'm surprised when she is the one that starts the conversation and starts asking me about why I choose to study music and what I actually wanted to do in it. After getting over the awkwardness I felt towards her I explain my reason I ask her the same about animation. 

\------------------------------------

To answer his question I say how I've always loved art and Disney, and was good with computers so I decided to pursue animation. That conversation leads to how we met the others, which leads to stories about them that the other may or may not know and ends up with us having to stop walking because we're laughing so hard. Azura seems to realize that we've stopped following them and turns around to see us, she smiles and nudges Tae who shouts, “Finally!” 

Sighing as Azura asked me what's going on between me and Yoongi for the seventh time, I turn to her and put my hands on her shoulders saying “Azura. I don't know what is between us. We don't know what is going on between us. We're just starting to be civil towards each other. I mean this morning he was acting really awkward and would barely look towards me. If something happens you'll probably be the first to know anyway. Besides I'm just starting to like him as a person. It's too early for anything.”

“You say that but I see how you look at him~” she sing songs. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know him more than you think you do. You've been listening to his music for a long time now. What's more him than his music? You look at him the same way Jungkook looks at Jimin. The only difference is Jungkook has admitted he wants Jimin. You haven't.”

“You don't know anything. You're still loopy from mating with Tae” I scoff and continue walking. 

“That may be true but I'm also more attuned to feelings, both me and Tae can sense it. So can B unni, even Hobi oppa suspects. I'm pretty sure the only reason you can't is because you don't want to admit it. You said your alpha was over his omega but I don't think that's true. I think she's just being as stubborn as you and that's why you shut everyone out when it comes to this. Because neither of you want to admit were right” she smiles and runs ahead to Tae and Yoongi. 

“You're an annoying dongsaeng I hope you know that!” I say running to catch up with them. Thinking about what Azura said made me realize how most of my friends are either mated or probably will be really soon. It's that I'm opposed to mating it's just not a priority on my list. Marking someone or being marked actually hurts so I'm not looking forward to putting not only myself through that but someone else as well. 

When I really think about it I've never been the most affectionate person, unlike other alphas I cringe at the idea of someone hanging all over me and being all lovey and stuff, I don't want them to depend on me for everything, I can barely handle myself let alone another person. I guess that's why I'm glad that in the dorm there's 2 alphas so Mal can be the one in charge and I just step in when needed, and then with the guys Jin and Namjoon clearly control everything which I am completely fine with. It's not so much the responsibly that freaks me out but the fact people depend on me, that's a lot for just some college student who barely has their life together. 

Almost tripping over a crack in the road rouses me from my thoughts when I sense the imminent face plant I'm about to accomplish before I feel someone catch me. Looking over my shoulder I see it's Tae and sigh in relief not wanting to have that typical “girl falls into guy's arm and bam romance ensues” chiché mess. Wait… Why would I have that anyway? Me and Yoongi are just barely friends… 

“Y/n!” Tae shouts breaking me out of my thoughts. 

“What?” 

“Are you okay? Your legs bleeding” Azura points out. 

“I'm fine it's just a small scrape on my knee” I say taking out my water bottle and using it to wash off the scrape and then dig around my bag for the bandaids I always keep in there. Never know when you're going to need one. 

“Of course you have Bandaids in your bag” Yoongi laughs. 

“Yeah what of it? Never know when a situation will require one. What if you got hurt? Or needed to hold something together but couldn't find tape? A band aid would work. They're multifunctional and a good thing to carry.” 

 

Later that day after everyone's gotten bored of walking around and it's too hot to go to the beach the maknaes decide to have a party. When asked who was invited or why there was a party the replied “Us! 10 people is more than enough for a party. For once we have to force Yoongi Hyung and Y/n into going because they can't use the excuse that they don't like people”. As if it wasn't bad enough of course alcohol is involved eventually which is my sign to leave because once a bottle is open within the hour there is either truth or dare or spin the bottle and I do not like either. I grab a drink and head upstairs to sit in the window seat just watching the sunset. 

The day must've taken more out of me then I realized because in my half asleep state it takes me ten minutes to notice someone's sitting next to me. Glancing over I see it's Yoongi, since he is the one wanting to start a friendship I decide it's okay to rest my head on his shoulder and it's surprisingly more comfortable than I thought. 

“It's like 9:30. Are you really that tired?” 

“You didn't have to go to the store with the 4 of them” I yawn. 

“Is that why it took almost 2 hours?”

“They're so indecisive oppa” I mumble already falling asleep as we talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the kinda-not-really cliffhanger. I wonder how Yoongi will react.... And If Y/n even realizes the mistake she's made. 
> 
> So I was trying to think of someone to pair Hoseok with but the idea that I had is kind of predictable so if there's anyone you'd like to see him with (female or male) leave a comment~ please~ thank you~. 
> 
> Until I think of someone for him that character will be unnamed and to not get over whelmed with pairings I'm saving Namjoon till after I pair Hoseok with someone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say much about this chapter but..... I hope you all like it ;) 
> 
> The wink seems sexual but it's not.... I've discovered I cannot write smut. It was so bad I had to delete most of it haha. Also I've been writing this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes!

My eyes widen at Y/n calling me oppa. “Uh what did you just call me?”

“Yoongi. I called you Yoongi” she mumbles. 

“No you called me oppa.” 

“I only call people I like oppa.”

“So then you like me?” I ask and see her frown with her eyes still shut. 

“I don't know. Let me sleep.” I roll my eyes and tell her to stand up, she protests but eventually gets up and I bring her to her room. Once we get over to her bed I tell her to lie down which causes yet another round of protesting. 

“Y/n come on just lie down so I can go and you can sleep.” 

“Stay.”

“What?!” Shocked I look down at her face and see her eyes barely open. 

“Stay. You smell nice. Relaxing.” She says and gives me the same look she normally gives when people ask a question they already know the answer to. I guess I hesitated too long because the next thing I know is that I'm laying on the bed next to her and her head is on my chest. “You know you're super cuddly when tired right?”

“Shut up. Everyone knows you like to cuddle just as much as Jiminie you just won't admit it” she says causing me to blush slightly and deny it. After my protesting I look down and see she's asleep, planning to leave now before someone walks in I go to get up. I'm stopped however, when despite me trying to move I can't because her grip on me, I know she's an alpha and all but I don't even think Kookie is this strong. “You're such a brat” I sigh and settle down, moving a little to get more comfortable. Unfortunately this causes her head to be higher up on my chest and I can smell is lilacs, normally it would be overwhelming as most floral scents are in high quantities but instead of feeling like I'm suffocating it relaxes me. 

That makes me think of what she said about my scent being relaxing, I didn't know what she meant at first because most people only say that when they are mated. For some reason though I'm lulled to sleep by her scene as well. When you think about it lilacs and honey don't seem like they'd go together but for some odd reason it smells really nice together. 

 

Waking up from another one of those stupid dreams where Y/n marks me again it takes me a while to register where I am. The smell of lilacs, the hair tickling my face, the whole person laying next to me instantly wakes me up. Why now? Of all time for that dream to happen again why now? 

“I see you're finally awake.” Fuck. There goes my plan to slip out of the room before she notices that either I've left or that I'm hard and not just because it's the morning. “The least you could before you leave is explain why you were pleading me for something in your sleep. You never said what it was and now I'm curious” she says turning around to face me. 

“It's nothing. If I'm honest I don't even remember what it is.” 

“Well that's a lie. Clearly it was something because your scents all weird. I can't tell if it's fear or…” She doesn't finish her sentence and I groan knowing she figured it out. Throwing off the blanket and standing up I being to walk away but before I can walk too far she grabs my wrist. 

“What happened in your dream. Tell me.” 

“I already told you it was nothing.” 

“Min Yoongi I swear to god if you don't tell me” she threatens sounding annoyed before taking a deep breath and starting again. “Yoongi just tell me what happened in the dream. I need to know.”

Not turning around I explain the dream, I left out some of the more embarrassing or intimate details but kept enough in to explain what happened. She lets go of my wrist and it's her lip before getting up and walking to the door. “Stay.” 

“I'm not some dog you can't just tell me to stay and expect me to obey you” I scoff. 

“No but you're part wolf which is close enough me. Now for once can you just be the slightest bit obedient and not argue back” she sighs exasperated. I'm pretty sure she hadn't meant to use so much commandment in her voice but anyone, no matter what status you are, would listen to it. Taking my silence as a sign of defeat she walks out and I can vaguely hear her opening a door a few doors down and arguing with someone to get up before moving to another room. 

Suspiciously I watch a grumpy Hoseok, and a tired Azura and Tae come in before Y/n does. “What is this about?”

“You shut up. Sorry for waking you all up-”

“No you're not unnie” Azura yawns leaning her head on Tae’s shoulder. 

“Anyway it's because I need you. If you had just randomly saw the two of us on the street what would you think we are.” She asks. Looking at her confused I asked what the hell is she talking about when she shushes me again. Hoseok mumbles something about why does this even matter because he already knows there's nothing there. 

“That's the point! Forget your thoughts and listen to your wolf for a minute. If none of you knew us what do you think we'd be.” 

“I think you'd be dating. I still get the sense of a bond. I'm barely awake so I can't tell if it's strong enough for mating yet, why?” Tae mumbles half asleep and the other two agree with him. “No you can leave now sorry for waking you up” she sighs and starts mumbling to herself as they leave. I catch glimpses of “stupid wolf”, “out of everyone you had to choose him!”, “you couldn't have chosen someone that I don't hate to get attached to”. 

“Y/n! What was all that about? If you won't explain then I'm leaving.” 

“I've been having dreams like yours. Just less…… Intimate. Mine just completely skips that part and is actually if we were….. Mated…. I couldn't figure out why it was that so I started to ignore it. After that argument I thought both me and my stupid wolf were over you but then Azura said something about how I might be over you but my wolf isn't. Then whenever we're out people always assume we're dating, which yes is probably normal but it's never just because we're together, they always mention something about their wolf which means it's our stupid wolves that are giving off that feeling.” 

“Woah slow down. What are you trying to say?” I ask and look at her. She looks away and starts biting her lip, something I realized she does when she's stressed or nervous when I was… Admiring her from afar in class. Yeah, not staring at. Just admiring from afar. 

“It means…. I give up. My wolf knows I don't want a relationship right now so if I choose to ignore her it's just going to make my life worse. Joonie also told me how you felt after the argument and I'm not going to keep being near you and letting you think there's hope.” 

“Y/n. What does that mean. I didn't think ‘I give up’ is in your vocabulary and don't worry about me, my wolf will be fine even without you.”

“Even when I told you I wanted nothing to do with you your wolf still couldn't get over mine. Let's face it. Our stupid wolves have fallen for each other and if we ignore them then it just causes pain. What I'm I'm trying to say is that I'm done trying to ignore her. If she wants me to be with you then fine, I'm not here to cause anyone else pain.” 

\------------------------------------

“Don't be stupid Y/n I'm not going to let you force yourself to be with be. If you don't like me then whatever, our wolves will just have to get over it.” He says starting to sound annoyed. 

“I'm not forcing myself. Jimin likes to reveal things, I'm sure he already told you that I liked you at one point, me not my wolf. I've just never been into the whole relationship thing, I'm almost constantly busy with art, why would I willingly want to give up doing that to-” 

“Stop.” He cuts me off and grabs my wrist. “You're overthinking this. If you think I wanted a relationship either you're wrong. Music is a hard path to follow and most of the time I'm barely at the dorm because I'm still in the music video. I'm just as busy as you are so when you think about it I can see why our wolves like each other. It makes sense in a way.” I look over at him and see how intensely he's looking at me. I know he has a point but I've never been the type of person to give in so easily. I look away and try to break my wrist out of my grasp but he doesn't loosen his grip and instead turns my head back to face him and leans in and kisses me. 

We've kissed before but those were always desperate and hate fueled. I can feel myself tense up but I can also smell how scared he is right now probably expecting me to push him away and start yelling. He's right about our wolves, I guess they did realize that our of everyone we've met each other would be the best fit, not just because how similar we act but because neither of us have a lot of free time so we would be fine not constantly being near each other. Snapping out of my inner monologue I notice that he's pulled away and is now just staring at me again. 

“Honestly you've got to stop with you're staring issue. How will I ever be able to concentrate when I can just feel you staring at me the whole time.” I fake exasperation and try not to smile. He looks confused and right as he's about to ask what I lean back in and kiss him, it's obvious he's shocked and ends almost tripped over a shoe as he stumbles backwards. 

“Stop laughing! It's your fault! You can't just kiss someone like that!”

“Excuse me oppa” I say sarcastically and continue “you just did that exact same thing not even 5 minutes ago!” 

“So does you doing that mean that you've realized I'm right and we're now together or” he asks hesitantly. 

“No it was just me getting revenge” I say seriously and laugh when I see how disappointed he is. “Yes it means that. Except the you're right part. Technically my wolf was the right one not you.” Walking to the door I hear him protest and follow me. Turning around I raise an eyebrow at him and he seems to realize that he won't win. “You're such a brat” he mumbles. “And you're still creepy” I sass back. 

“I'm still older than you. You may be the higher status here but still doesn't mean you don't have to respect me” he threatens in the most non threatening way. “Whatever …. Oppa” I add and ruffle his hair before speed walking downstairs. 

“Why did you wake the younger ones up this morning?! You know they stay up late when they party and need their sleep. Look at them now they're all pouty and whiny.” 

“They're asleep Jin oppa. How are they being whiny? And i needed their help earlier.” He looks at me skeptically “help with what?”

“Yoongi oppa and I had a problem and I needed their help to figure it out. It took like two minutes and then I sent them back to bed” I say casually and walk over to the kitchen. 

“Wait. Yoongi oppa?” Jimin asks perking up from where he was laying over Jungkook’s legs on the floor. Wanting to mess with him I give him a confused look “what do you mean minnie?” 

“You called Hyung oppa. And not just Jin Hyung you called Yoongi Hyung oppa.” 

“No I said Yoongi-ah. Not oppa. When was the last time your ears were cleaned?” 

“My ears are clean!” 

“Yah! Y/n do you want coffee or not? If not i'm not making more and just finishing this” Yoongi says from the kitchen. Denying I go over to the couch and sit next to Jin who's squinting at me, “Alright jagi” he says. This instantly gets a reaction out of Jimin who jumps up and shouts something about knowing it. 

“Jimin-ah sit down you know nothing.”

“You and Hyung are dating aren't you noona?! I knew you called him oppa! I'm not crazy! Is that why you woke up those 3 this morning? Wow you just got together and already smell like each other.” 

“Did you two mate already?! Yoongi I swear to god if you touched her I'm going to-” 

“Calm down Hyung I didn't touch her, we're not mated. I went to put her to sleep and ended up just passing out next to her. That's why we smell like each other” Yoongi lies not mentioning the part where I had actually wanted him to stay or the part where we kissed.. Twice. He goes to sit next to me and Tae takes his seat before he can get there. 

“Just because I approve of you dating noona doesn't mean you're going to cut into our time with her.” 

“Aw Taehyung ah stop being annoying” I coo ruffling his hair “just think of it as now instead of being nagged by one of us you'll be nagged and teased by both of us, probably at the same time!” 

“Nevermind. Take her Hyung. She's mean” he pouts and goes to cuddle up with Azura again. Sometimes I wonder how Tae is a beta because he acts almost exactly like an omega but if I've learned anything it's that sometimes status didn't depend on personality. Seeing how the other couple and not official but will be soon probably couple are cuddled up I'm glad Yoongi hadn't done that. Public displays of affection really are not my thing, if you're in a relationship I feel like you should keep that between you and the other person, the whole world doesn't have to know. 

“At least now she can finally get some and maybe not be as mean” Jungkook mumbles. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!” He squeaks when I glare at him causing him to hide behind Jimin’s shoulder. 

“That's what I thought. I'm not mean because I don't “get any”. That's a choice that I decided to make. Most of the guys I'm ever around are sleazy anyway” I smirk waiting to see if he’ll get my diss. 

“Hey! I am not sleazy! Joonie Hyung maybe but not me” he pouts. I roll my eyes and hit the back of his head when I walk past to get a bowl of strawberries to eat. Namjoon comes down a few minutes later complaining to Yoongi how he sleeps on that bed. Yoongi scowls and asks why he was sleeping there to which Namjoon responds with something about Jin not being able to stay quiet and how he's scarred for life now because Jin was struggling to keep it in his pants. With how pink Jin turns it would be easy to spot him in any crowd despite the size, Hoseok laughs and takes the opportunity to make fun of his Hyung before getting hit in the face with a pillow. Taking pity on Namjoon I bring a cup of coffee for him on my way back to the living room since I've had to sleep on the couch a fair share of times because of similar situations. 

I can feel someone looking at me and glance up from my phone to see that it's Jimin. Giving him a questioning look he responds with “Are you two lying to us?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you and Hyung actually together?”

“The last I checked we were” Yoongi answers before I can and glances at me for confirmation to which I nod. 

“But nothing's changed. You two act exactly the same. There's like 3 feet in between you two on the couch!” 

“Just because we aren't all cuddled up like you and Jungkook or Tae and Azura doesn't mean anything. Jin and B don't act cuddly” He points out. 

“Yeah but it's obvious they're a thing” Tae adds suddenly taking an interest in the conversation when his name is mentioned.

“Will you just drop it. Just because we're not attached at the hip doesn't mean anything. It's fine.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more on the sexual side kinda.... This is when I discovered I can't write smut so I just alluded to it (sorry to dissapoint lol) but it gets kinda fluffy towards the end

You would think Jimin would be able to sense how this conversation is making Y/n very annoyed but he keeps pressing on. Finally Jungkook seems to realize and nudges him, giving him this look to drop it. Glancing over at Y/n I can tell she's trying not to snap at Jimin, I've noticed how when she's really angry but doesn't want to show it she just goes quiet and gets this bored expression on her face. To anyone that hasn't noticed this they would probably just think she's bored, and I'm sure barely anyone here notices this cause I doubt she ever gets too mad at the younger ones, but the only reason you can tell she's angry is her jaw clenching. 

How she manages to not let her scent give away her anger, I have absolutely no clue, but it's probably a good thing because Jimin doesn't handle people being mad at him well. When nobody is looking at us anymore I nudge her leg with my hand slightly to get her attention. When she looks over I offer her my headphones and phone raising my eyebrow to tell her to listen to this song because I can already tell she's one of those people that can be easily calmed by music. She takes the headphones and presses play, she still looks bored but her jaw isn't clenched anymore which is a good sign.

 

The rest of the trip goes by smoothly, it's filled with messing around, going to the beach, Namjoon almost drowning in the water when he trips while a wave is coming, and everyone trying to avoid staying in a room with Tae and Azura or Jin and B. It's obvious what was going to happen because not only are they mated but the beach had…. Taken it’s toll on them per say. At the end of the trip Namjoon had moved into Y/n’s room along with me while Jimin and Jungkook went with Hoseok leaving Tae and Azura in the other room. 

Nothing's changed much still even a few weeks after we get back from vacation. Y/n and I finally get our project done and end up getting one of the only three 100’s in the class. Mal, Kyuri and Cat don't believe the others when they tell them that we're dating now, I honestly can't blame them though, it's not like we show it. Neither of us are very affectionate people so PDA isn't really our thing and unlike how it was at the beach were both busy a lot so while you used to be able to smell the others scent on us those times are getting more rare and when it does the scent has already long faded the next time we see each other. 

I'm not that bothered by it, I knew this was going to happen anyway, but I can't help but miss the slight lilac scent that hung around even after the maknaes had dragged Y/n off to go to do something. We still haven't mated yet either which is normal but for some reason or another our friends are having a hard time accepting especially since we haven't left any marks either. Namjoon mentions the attention Y/n gets now ever since we came back and her hair has went from brown to this blue grey color (if you call it that though she'll yell at you and tell you yet again it's denim. Stupid art major). I probably should be more concerned, not that I'm not concerned, but I don't really care because I know her free time is either spend with the others at one of the dorms or we’re making out on the couch in the studio I use but the others don't know that. 

Today happens to be one of those days. Namjoon leaves saying something about Jin making dinner tonight and asks if I'll be home, shaking my head I wave him off and text Y/n asking if she's free. She replies a few minutes later saying she's still in the art building and has to reach a certain deadline before she leaves, sighing I tell her to stop texting me and get back to work. Before I know it i'm already focused on this track again and getting it to as close to perfection as I can, it's not due for another 5 weeks but between the other smaller projects our teacher is giving us and my other classes I want to get it done before I forget about it. 

\------------------------------------

Struggling to scan my student ID to open the door with a bag of food in one hand and my backpack slipping off my other shoulder I sigh before just letting my bag drop. Finally getting the door open I walk down the hall that I've become all too familiar with before stopping outside a door. 

To: Creep 1:27 AM  
Open the door. 

From: Creep 1:34 AM  
What door? 

To: Creep 1:36 AM  
What do you mean what door Oppa. The only door that you're behind right now! 

Sighing I put my phone in my pocket and walk past Yoongi when he opens the door, setting my bag in the floor by his and putting the food on the couch. 

“What are you doing here I thought you were busy?”

“I was but I finished what I needed to at 1. My vision was blurry I could barely tell the difference between and green and orange” I sigh plopping down on the couch next to the food. “Oh I got food on the way here. You've been here since 2 and I doubt you've left for food. Chicken may not be the healthiest thing but my options are limited at 1 am on a college campus.” 

“How'd you know I'd still be here?” He asks sitting opposite of me and taking out the food to start eating. 

“You don't leave till 3 normally and you don't have classes tomorrow meaning you normally stay till like 6 am.”

“Stalking me now are you? You sure I'm the creepy one?”

“The only reason I know is because all the times you've called me here because you're frustrated and can't think of anything so you decide to take it out on me” I laugh. 

“Don't be a brat. You enjoy it just as much as I do” he smirks before eating. Mumbling a whatever I turn to face him and start eating now. Considering how neither of us have eaten since the morning probably besides something small here or there were done a little after 2 am. Yoongi plays the new songs he's been working on and talks about how he wants to get some of the guys to sing or rap on a few on the tracks. I listen and play with his hair when he lays his head in my lap continuing talking about the music. 

I do love his music but honestly talking is the last thing I want to be doing in this moment. We haven't been able to be around each other alone for almost 3 weeks now so while talking is nice I'd rather not do right this moment. Leaning down I cut off his sentence about getting Jimin to sing something by kissing him. When he doesn't make any moves I pull back thinking he's going to be annoyed but before I can sit up fully there's a hand on the back of my head pulling me down again. 

Somehow I end up sitting in Yoongi's lap as he kisses along my neck his hands slipping under my shirt slightly. Sure we've made out a couple of times and there's been some slight grinding it's never gone farther than that but that's the least thing I'm concerned about right now. 

“I'll take mine off if you take yours” I say looking into his eyes challengingly knowing how competitive he can be sometimes. Raising an eyebrow at me he leans back slightly and easily slips off his shirt before watching me as I reach down and slip mine off as well. The bra I'm wearing isn't the sexiest thing, it's just a simple white one mention to be worn with tee shirts but it doesn't seem to matter because as soon as I get it off he's back to kissing along my neck before moving down to my chest. 

Things heat up more and soon we’re both breathing heavily and the rest of our clothing is gone. 

“Are you sure you want t-”

“Yes Yoongi oh my god. You know me enough by now that clearly I only do things when I want to do them. I'm the one that should be questioning why exactly you had a condom in your wallet.” 

“It's precaution. I can't tell what mood you're in half the time over text. You always sound bored or mildly pissed off so it's a precaution” he laughs “and because Jin wouldn't let me leave unless I had one in there. He almost made me late to class one day! I wasn't even going to see you that day either!” 

“You should probably thank him then cause if you didn't have that we wouldn't be about to do this” I say kissing along his shoulder. Grumbling something about me being a brat and always taking Jin’s side he flips us over so he's on top before kissing me again. 

 

“Oppa- Oppa- Yoongi! Look at me for a minute” I pant and tug on his hair so he faces me. He moans and slows down so it's easier for me to talk. “If you want to go ahead and mark me” I say looking at him. 

“What?!” He freezes and looks back at me. “Y/n you know what that means right? You can mark me no problem and it'll fade but if I mark you then-”

“Then we’ll have to mate I know. It's fine with me if you want to and if you don't then that's fine as well. I'm just letting you know the options here Oppa” I mumble not looking him in the eye anymore. 

“If I don't. Are you kidding? Do you not remember what was happening in those dreams I had. And still have. Of course I want to but last I checked you didn't. What happened?” 

“You don't complain. I know I'm not the most affectionate, I've watched others fail too much with relationships to trust them but you're the same as me. You don't complain about that and we may not see each other a lot but that also doesn't bother you either and I just-” he cuts me off by kissing me. 

“You can't take this back you know. Just warning you” he smirks. His eyes darken and he dips down, kissing a line down my neck before getting to my collarbone and biting down. It hurts slightly but the pleasure that comes from it is 10x better than I could've imagined. When I can see clearly again and the spots in my vision have cleared I look up at Yoongi and kiss him. If I couldn't already tell how aroused he was his scent would've given it anyway instantly. I nose along the base of his throat and hear him groan and mumble to stop being a brat and do something already. Deciding it's fun to tease him I leave little pecks around the area and when I can tell he's close I leave a kiss on his shoulder and then bite at a spot near the base of his throat.

\------------------------------------

I feel Y/n bite down and I can understand why people say it’s painful. It hurts like fuck but at the same time I've never had an orgasm that intense before. When my breathing starts to calm down I can feel her licking over the bite. It still hurts but that helps slightly, everything feels the same as it did before but just enhanced. I can smell the changes in our scents, her's now has a mix of honey and mine with lilac. Resting my forehead on her chest I can feel her combing through my hair again. 

“Are you okay Oppa? I'm sorry that it hurt” she says. 

“I'm fine, I'm fine” I say and sit up “we should get dressed. Hobi sometimes comes in if he can't sleep…. And I can't remember if I locked the door or not” I say avoiding her gaze. 

“Are you serious?! Anyone could've walked in at any time? Min Yoongi I swear-” 

“Calm down nothing happened! Just get dressed and we won't have a problem will we.” Sighing she gets up after me and we both get redressed before laying on the couch again. Putting my arms around her so she won't fall off the tiny couch, how we just had sex in it I actually don't know but I'm glad we did. 

“I can feel you staring at me. Have you still not worked on that? Or do you just enjoy being creepy?”

“Have you still not worked on your attitude or do you just enjoy being a brat?” I counter and feel her nip at the mark she left. “Ah fuck that hurts!”

“That's the point” she smirks and tucks her head under my chin. “I think I love you…”

“I hope you do because now we're stuck together” I say rubbing a hand up and down her back. I look down when I she doesn't respond and see that she's asleep, “nice talking to you” I roll my eyes but smile. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also still deciding on who to pair Hoseok with if there's anyone you want to see :D 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who's read this story. It's my first and I'm by no means a writer so thank you again <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a tad late and I apologize. It's because I didn't have much inspiration while writing this, I've been super sick recently and I've kinda just felt bleh because of it. I finally finished this super domesticy and cute chapter though yay

“Jung Hoseok of you take that picture I will end you” I mumble hearing him jump. 

“How'd you know I was here?!”

“One your scent. Two you're phone isn't on silent. I could hear the buttons clicking” I say opening an eye to look at him. Moving Yoongi’s arm from around my waist I get up and stretch. “How do any of you sleep on that couch?” I ask looking back at Yoongi still fast asleep. 

“Well normally it's not with 2 people” Hobi laughs as he saves what Yoongi was working on before switching out his laptop for his own. 

“You're just jealous” Yoongi grumbles sitting up but still having his eyes closed. 

“Jealous of what Hyun- oh my god! You're neck! There's a-” he stops mid sentence and looks over at me, “and you! You have one too! Oh my god you mated! Aww that's so cute! Finally! Wait a minute. You two have been here all… Oh my god! No! Why!? What have me and Namjoon ever done to you?! That's our napping couch! Hyung~~ why~~?” He rambles and pretends to fake cry. 

“Tell no one and I'll make you whatever food you want for a week” I say raising an eyebrow. 

“Whatever I want?”

“If it's within my limits yes.” 

“Fine, but everyone's going to know anyway. You can hide the marks but not your scent~” he sing songs. Rolling my eyes I grab my bag from the floor saying I'm leaving, Yoongi is right behind me and once we're outside he offers to buy breakfast before I head back to the studio. Although I would love that I have to decline, I haven't showered since yesterday morning and after last night I could use one. Giving him a peck on the lips before I leave I say I'll call him later if I'm not busy and make a lot of progress on this project so I don't have to go back after my 3 o’clock class. 

 

Mal smirks at me when I walk in already being able to smell Yoongi on me, ever since her and Ji-yong mated over the break she always messes with me when I come home and she can smell him. Ignoring her comment I go to B and I’s room and grab my stuff to shower. After drying and braiding my hair I go back to the little room since it's connected to the kitchen planning on trying to find something to eat when of course I get stopped. 

“Why do you still smell like honey? Oh my god did you guys finally have sex?!” Mal asks way too excitedly. 

“Maybe. It's none of your business.”

“Aww our little Y/n is growing up!” Cat says pretending to wipe a fake tear. I glare at them not amused and they start to laugh until Kyuri sees something. 

“Unnie are you okay? Did you get hurt or something around here?” She asks motioning to her left collarbone. 

“No! Oh my god! You two mated?! That's why you still smell like him oh my god! Aww our little Y/n is all grown up!” Mal laughs. 

“Why are you so surprised at this?! All of you except Kyuri are mated. And in a shorter amount of time than me and Yoongi too!” 

“You still haven't told her?” Cat asks looking at Kyuri who mumbles a no. 

“Tell me what?” 

“Kyuri this happened almost 3 weeks ago!” B scolds. 

“It's not my fault she's been busy and then when she wasn't there wasn't a good time to say it. Plus you know how she is! Why do I have to say it?!” 

“Kyuri” I say narrowing my eyes at her. 

“Me and Sehun are kinda sorta mates now…. Remember that party a few weeks ago you didn't want to go to?” She says quietly enough that if you didn't have good enough ears, part wolf or not, you wouldn't be able to hear. 

“What?! Kyuri you both were completely trashed at that party! Not to mention how young you two are! You two are only freshman in college! You're still kids! I can't believe Sehun!” I fume grabbing my backpack and walking toward the door. 

“Unnie wait! It's not what you think!” “Y/n where are you going?” Kyuri shouts and B sighs at the same time as I walk out the door slamming slightly. 

 

“Kai where's Sehun.” 

“Noona….” 

“Oh! Y/n what are doing here?”

“Chanyeol oppa where is Sehun.” 

“I'm right here. What's wrong is Kyuri okay?” He asks walking out of his room. 

“Is Kyuri okay? I don't know let me think here for a moment. Both of you are still kids, only freshman in college, have only been officially dating for like a month and a half and now you're mated because you both got drunk and decided to mess around after a party.” 

“Noona please calm down, it's not what you thi-” 

“You're only kids! You're her first boyfriend! She's like my little sister Sehun and more than that she's part of my pack. It's my job to make sure she keeps her life together and I trusted you to help with that!”

“Y/n!” Chanyeol shouts over me. “Just listen to him. I know what you're thinking, I did the same when he told me too. He's been scolded enough for no reason just shut up and listen to the kid.” He sighs exasperated. 

“Yes we're ‘kinda mates’ but we're not completely mated yet. Yes we were drunk and fooling around but I didn't mark her. Things got too heated and she ended up marking me” he explains unbuttoning his shirt slightly to show the mark. “After that we both realized what happened and went home. We didn't talk for a few days and then when we did she felt really bad but I don't care that she marked me. I know what it means and I don't want someone besides Kyuri. I could tell I liked her before and we bonded faster than I did with anyone else I've known. I've already told her I'm not marking her until we've been together at least a year because you're right. I am her first boyfriend and I don't want her to think she has to mate with just anyone. If she still likes me in a year then I told her we could talk.” 

He was holding my gaze the entire time so despite me wanting to call everything he just said bullshit I know it's not. Sighing I look at him, “Sehun I'm sorry. I just…. I'm just really protective over them. Especially Kyuri. She's been like a little sister to me since she started high school.” 

“I get it, I would've been the same way. She's never been good with explanations anyway, I'm sure she just started out by saying we're mated” he sighs in amusement. 

“Thank you though. For not taking advantage of her. I've seen that happen far too many times during my life. It never ends well, neither of you deserve that. And I'm sorry you're stuck with her now” I laugh slightly glancing at his mark. 

“I know my life will be hard forever now” he complains but you can hear the fondness in his voice. 

\------------------------------------

“Ugh what have you done now. I really wanted to doubt that was your voice I heard” I sigh walking out of Chanyeol’s room. 

“Yoongi? Why are you here?”

“Oppa” I correct. “We have a project for class. You did know we both had the some of the same music classes right?” I smirk raising an eyebrow. “I'm sorry about her. I'll be taking her away now. She's supposed to be in the studio anyway, not yelling at her dongsaeng’s” I say and see her pout, “come on brat it's time to go”, I tease and pull her out of the door after grabbing my stuff and telling Chanyeol I'll be back so we can finish the lyrics. 

 

“Don't give me that look! I thought Kyuri told you! I would've told you to ask her if I didn't know you knew. It's not my business to say anyway. You really have to control your anger too. I could smell how scared Kai was when you walked in. I should've known all that intense anger was coming from none other than you” I sigh putting an arm around her shoulders as she glares at me while we walk to the art building. 

“This isn't the way to the art building. It's back there…” She says turning her head to look over her shoulder as we pass it. 

“I know. Stop giving me that look! It's not my fault you didn't know and you're project is due in a week and you're already 90% done with it. It'll take you like 3 days to do the rest with how much you work. You can afford to take a bit off” I say as she huffs in annoyance but follows along anyway. 

 

“Hyung! Noona! What are you doing here? I thought you had a project with Chanyeol Hyung? And you're normally in the art building 24/7” Jungkook asks looking up from his laptop. 

“Y/n here was shouting at Sehun. I'm not letting her go back until either she's calmed down or her class is starting. She always takes it out on her work and does more damage than good and it takes longer to finish” I explain sitting across from him while Y/n wanders off to get me a coffee and herself a tea. 

“So how's things between you and Jimin?” I smirk leaving back in my chair watching Jungkook blush.

“We're good….” 

“Just good? That's a pretty big hickey on your neck for just good.” Laughing when Jungkook panics slightly and buttons his shirt higher so you can't see it, I don't notice Y/n and Jimin walk over so when her hand rests on my shoulder telling me to take my drink I jump and almost cause it to spill. 

“And I thought Hobi hyung was scared easily” Jimin laughs sitting next to Jungkook and stealing part of Kook’s cookie causing him to pout. 

“Aren't you supposed to be barista-ing?”

“I'm on break. Plus I wanted to say that lilacs and honey smell pretty nice together” he smirks. 

“Jimin. Say a word to any of the others before we do and you'll regret it” Y/n sighs as Jungkook puts a protective arm around Jimin. “Say a word about what?”

“About how they're mated now. Jungkookie~ our little Yoongi is growing up! Soon they'll graduate and leave us and next thing you know we'll be getting a call saying we're going to be uncles” Jimin fake cries. 

“First, yes we mated big deal get over it. Second we still have a while to graduate and third who said anything about children-”

“Oh come on Hyung you're kids would be so cute! They'd probably be short though…. Ooo I wonder if they'd have a flowery scent like Y/n or a sweet scent like your-”

“Jimin. Way too far ahead come back to the present. Kids are a long time away. I'm almost positive you two would have a kid before we did” Y/n laughs. I sip my coffee and watch Jimin and Kook start pouting at her answer, “I gotta admit. The more he keeps talking about it the more I realize our kids would be cute.” 

“Yoongi! Who's side are you on? No kids anytime soon. None. You want kids here” Y/n says motioning to Jimin and Jungkook, “and there's 2 more someone around this campus you can have too.” Laughing I tell her that I was kidding and see Jimin pout again and mumble something that sounded like traitor.

 

“Hyung that was good but let's do one more take.” 

“Seriously we've been doing this one part for an hour now. It sounds great Yoongi Hyung calm down.” 

“Namjoon this has to be perfect! This is such a big grade. Jin Hyung one more time. I promise.” 

“You better buy me food after this” Jin sighs before getting ready to record the part again. After leaving Jimin I went back to the studio and started working on the really big project I have. We had to completely make a song, compose it, write lyrics, record it, produce, everything. I was so relieved when the teacher said we could have other people sing or whatever on it. I was already working on a song for Jimin, Jungkook, Tae and Jin for their music class so after getting it approved by our teachers they said it was okay if we combined the two. It ended up turning into not just a project for us but Hoseok and Jimin and Jungkook have to make a choreography and so that's been added into this as well once we finish the song and NamJoon's just in it because I need him to rap more and for his input when I'm stressing. 

Hobi, Jimin, and Kook are trying to get us to learn the dance they're making up but I don't think that's going to work out in their favor. I'd rather not have to be part of another of Hobi’s dances, I don't think he gets were not all dance majors, especially Namjoon and Jin. Jin records the part again and it was exactly what I was looking for so finally we can call it quits for now. After ordering food, it's so quiet while we're eating there should be crickets in the background. Were all pretty hungry considering it's been a couple hours since we ate last and it's now almost 10 pm so it's understandable that it would be really quite. 

 

“You're head is making my leg go numb. Why is it so heavy~” Y/n complains. 

“You're the one that didn't want to lay down! And Namjoon took my chair so now my head is in your lap. Deal with it.”

“Wow I can really feel the love between you two” Namjoon laughs not looking up from the song he's working on. Normally I would've left but then he wanted my opinion, then Y/n showed back up and her running he hand through my hair is more relaxing than I'd ever admit.“Oh just shut up and work on your song so you can show him the song. Yoongi oppa is falling asleep already and I don't think he's going to last much longer” Y/n laughs just as I shut my eyes. 

“I'm not falling asleep. I'm just resting my eyes” I mumble. 

“You're falling asleep Hyung” Namjoon laughs turning back to look at me. Glaring and giving them the finger, I place Y/n's hand back on my head and close my eyes planning to take a nap just to annoy them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to anyone who's read this I appreciate it. You're all the reason that I haven't just abandoned this story yet. Hopefully I'll feel better soon and the chapters will get better like they were before :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I didn't realize so many days had passed since I updated last. I was just really busy with finals and graduation and being sick. But now that's all over, including being sick~~ thank goodness! 
> 
> So in this chapter we find out Jungkook has good fashion sense, go to yet another dreaded party, and maybe find out who's the person Hoseok has been all mushy lovey dovey with? Maybe? ;)

You'd think that even after knowing me for such a long time now that my friends would understand the fact that I don't like parties. Yet here I am having to go shopping with them because they want to find someone thing new to wear. Honestly I don't know why they're trying so hard, it's not even one of the better parties we could be going to. B, Kook and I are sitting by the dressing rooms while the other girls try on dresses. This is probably as boring if not more than sitting through a lecture where the person is not only talking about something boring but is also talking at the pace of a snail. 

Somehow it turns into Jungkookie and I picking out dresses for the others to try on, I never realized how similar our taste in style was until now. As satisfying as it is to hear them gush over how they loved the stuff we picked, it gets old quickly. Wandering around the store deciding that wouldn't hurt to browse around and try to find something new for the party. 

Stepping out of the dressing room in a v neck tee that's just a tad too revealing to wear during the daytime and a pair of leather shorts I hear whistling and turn out to find Mal. 

“Damn Y/n. Who are you trying to impress” she laughs. 

“Shut up. The last time I wore pants to a party I almost had a heat stroke and my other shorts are missing.” 

“Are you sure you just didn't leave them in Yoongi oppa’s studio or room?” Glaring at her smirking figure I go to turn back into the dressing room when the other figure out I was trying stuff on. That is a rarity in its own, but actually being talked into modeling it for them is even more rare. I'm not sure if you can call it being talked into doing it seeing as Mal had literally pulled me by my arm to where the other were. 

“Noona you look amazing!” 

“Too much chest showing.” 

“Jungkook! Are you crazy?! She looks great!” Cat says giving him a disbelieving look. 

“What! I don't mind it, flaunt what you have. However you know how Hyung is. He's not the best at sharing and I think this is going to set him off.” 

“All the more reason to buy it. Thanks kookie” I smirk mischievously and riddle his hair before going back in so I can change and buy the items. Walking back I can hear him mumble about how Yoongi is going to kill him, along with anyone else he thinks is looking a bit too low at me. Rolling my eyes I laugh and go back into the room to change. 

It's been about 2 months since me and Yoongi mated and because of our schedules that was also the first and only time we had ever had sex. I kind of think that that's part of the reason he's a little possessive, which is weird because normally omegas aren't that way, it's the alpha, but then again normal mates spend more time with each other than we do. I also have a sneaking suspicion the ratio of boys to girls in the animation field has something to do with it also. I wouldn't tell him to his face that it's kinda adorable because I would probably be banned from listening to his new music because he's “not cute or adorable”. Despite the cause of it, this probably isn't the best time to tease him but I haven't been living up to my “bratty” standard lately anyway, so why not? 

\------------------------------------

“I can't believe she's wearing that.”

“I think she looks great in it Hyung. Plus it shows off her mark, there's nothing you need to worry about!” 

“Easy for you to say Hoseok. Just wait until you and your little whoever mate. You'll see what I mean.” 

“Well if we do we'd see each other more than you two do, I think that prevents the whole possessive issue” he laughs. 

“I'm not possessive! Why do you all keep saying that?” 

“Hyung you made her wear one of your sweaters in the art studio. You actually went and moved her's and replaced them with yours.”

“Shut up Namjoon” I glare at him while he and Hoseok laugh. Looking back to where Y/n is, actually dancing, with a bunch of our friends I hear the song change and Hoseok run over to them shouting about this being his song. I could swear I hear Namjoon chuckle and mumble something about him being cute but when asked about it he denies everything. Squinting suspiciously at him I drop the subject in order to come up with a plan to figure out who it is Hoseok is actually talking to. 

“Honestly you're staring issue is just getting worse. Now it's Hoseok? Do I have to worry about you liking him too?” Y/n laughs from behind me. 

“How did you even get there?!”

“I had to go find Sehun and pull Kyuri off him. He told her she wasn't allowed to have more than 3 drinks or else she gets trashed. Mal has taught her to be rebellious so he needed someone with more authority over her” she shrugs and takes a sip of my drink. “Ew what the heck is that? It's gross” she makes a face. 

“It's good thank you very much. Get your own drink if you don't like it” I sass back taking my cup back from her. “What happened to you dancing?” 

“Well I was originally dragged out there against my own will by Jimin. And it wasn't too bad till they started playing more sexual dance type songs. Tae and Azura disappeared, Ji Yong and Mal started dancing like nobody else was there, Cat and Seung hyun were being weird and made me embarrassed to know them and I lost my dance partner Hobi.” 

“Sucks for you then doesn't it” I hum. 

“I was tired of dancing anyway. Plus you looked lonely” she chuckles. 

“I have Namjo-” 

“No you don't” she says trying not to laugh as I turn to the spot Namjoon was just in. “He was just here I swear!”

“Sure Oppa. Sure” she says dragging out the second sure. 

“You're being very bratty today, and here I thought we were finally past that” I sigh. 

“And I thought you were over your staring problem. You can blame Kook for me buying this. I was doubting until he mentioned how it would piss you off how low the shirt is” Y/n laughs. 

“And you bought it anyway.” 

“You know most other people would want their mate to show off their mark.”

“Not when half their chest is showing because of it. Really Y/n I don't know why you'd want to wear this anyway. You hate showing off your skin.” 

“But I like annoying you more!”

“Why did I fall for someone younger than me? I should've known better. My hope that it would be different than dealing with the others is crushed now.” 

“Oh come on Yoongi. I make your life exciting! Without me you'd just be in the studio all day and then go home to be bugged by Tae and them” she says meeting my glare knowing full well that she dropped honorifics. 

“You do remember I'm older than you right? What ever happened to respecting your elders. None of you kids do that anymore” I say backing her against the wall. 

“How can I not remember. It's your excuse for almost everything” she smirks challengingly. I put a hand on the wall by her head and lean in closer, “I wouldn't have to use it all the time If you weren't such a brat.

Her smirk doesn't falter as she says “you may be the older one here Oppa, but dominance isn't a good look on you” and slips a hand into my hair and tugs slightly. I bite my lip and glare at her. 

“Like you can talk about dominance. You're the most submissive alpha I've met, I mean you are the one pinned against the wall, not me. Jungkooks not even like that with Jimin.”

“It's just easier to let you, I wouldn't want your pride to suffer Oppa” she laughs and slips out from in between me and the wall. “But if you ever get curious I'm sure you'll find me around somewhere. With all that staring you do” she leans close and says before walking off into the crowd. 

\------------------------------------

“Tae stop trying to mix everyone drinks” I laugh. “Everyone's wasted enough, the younger ones can barely walk! You know it's bad when Jimin is more sober than Jungkook.” 

“Which is why the others need to drink more! And so do you. You're being a party pooper~ it's not fun until everyone's super wasted!” 

“Tae I'm not sure that's how it works. None of you are even going to remember this tomorrow” Yoongi laughs. 

“That's it both of you are doing shot-” 

“Yoongi will but I'm good. Since Jin and B didn't come I have to watch all of you” I pout and nudge Jungkook off of Jimin’s lap with my foot when things get too heated. Ignoring the glare I get from Jungkook and the embarrassed look of Jimin, I notice Mal and Ji yong leaving and make more to text her later along with cat who left 20 minutes ago. 

“Don't worry noona I'm still here!” 

“Sehun you've been wasted for the past hour and a half. Tae is less drunk than you” I smile amusedly, “But I'm sure you don't need to be reminded, even if drunk, that if you Mark her before you said and you're both I will personally kill you right?” 

“Leave the kid alone Jagi you've threatened him enough. You are too uptight. Stop being a mom I thought you didn't want kids yet” Yoongi says pulling me onto his lap. 

“I wouldn't be like this if I wasn't the only one sober enough to deal with the- Azura no. You're not passing out tequila shots. Oh my god” I groan going to stand up and steer her and Tae away from the kitchen but feel his arms tighten around my waist. 

“Just let them go. They're just having fun.” 

“They're ending up with alcohol poisoning that's what.” 

“They'll be fine” Yoongi mumbles before placing kisses along my shoulder and neck. 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing…”

“Oppa.”

“Why don't we go back to the dorm? They'll be fine on their own-” 

“No they won't. If you let go of me though we can drop them off at your dorm and go back to mine which will be empty” I try to bargain with him. 

“But that's so far~”

“You're so whiny when you're drunk.”

“I'm not drunk I'm slightly intoxicated. If I was drunk then I wouldn't be able to try and see who Hobi’s been talking with. I haven't seen him since you were a tease and I lost Namjoon right before that.” 

“Are you implying that they're a thing?”

“I don't know. Maybe. Maybe it's just coincidence. Namjoon has a knack for avoiding awkward sexual encounters….” 

“Despite of they are or not. You go round of the kids and I'll go find Namjoon and Hobi.im not leaving them.” 

“Why they'll be fi-” 

“Min Yoongi go round up the kids now. The faster you do that the faster we can do what you want” I say pushing his arms off me and standing up, using a bit of the dominating nature an alpha has to get him to do what I want. Some people get annoyed at that but I think it's one of the only good things about being an alpha, as long as it's used for good things. 

Glaring he gets up and goes off to find them mumbling something about stupid alphas and how he should've found a beta or another omega to mate with and not a stupid alpha. Ignoring his mumbling I start walking around to look for Namjoon or Hobi, you'd think it would be easy to find Namjoon because his hair is blue green and he's tall as hell but it's not. Checking in all the darker corners and almost walking up on things I really did not need to see I finally just call them. After calling 4 times I finally find out they're at the studio. 

 

“Why did you bring them here! I don't want to deal with them!” Jin pouts when he opens the door. 

“Too bad Oppa. You two left me there alone to watch them. And Namjoon and Hobi left for the studio. They said the party was lame so, you don't have to worry about them. And now I'm going home!” 

“You're not at least taking Kyuri?!” 

“Nope! I'm not dealing with her and Sehun. But he'll be good, if he's not he knows what happens” I say pointedly looking at Sehun. 

“The couch is off limits Y/n. We actually sit there” B smirks. 

“Oh whatever. You and Jin were practically dry humping in the kitchen the other day.” 

“We were not!” She shouts face turning bright red. 

“Bye Unnie, bye Oppa! Have fun dealing with 1..2..3..4.. 6 drunk kids!” I laugh before shutting the door after Yoongi follows me out. 

\------------------------------------

“You're walking that slow on purpose to spite me aren't you?” 

“Oppa I don't know what you think we're doing when we get to my dorm but I'm going to sleep.” 

“That's not fair! You said earlier-” 

“I said. I promised nothing.” 

“You are such a brat” I pout as she opens the door and kicks off her shoes before going to her room. Following her back there I lay on her bed and glare at her as she grabs clothes to change into and, too lazy to go to a different room but too shy to just change infront of me, she slips into the closet to change. Hearing a loud bang and a curse I laugh and ask if she's okay to which I just get flipped off. “You know your hands are too small for me to actually be offended by that gesture.” 

“Oh whatever. You're so mean. You wonder why I don't give into your wishes.” Rolling my eyes I go over to the dresser and grab some sweats and a tee from the drawer where she puts all the clothes she's stolen from me. “I was looking for this shirt like 3 days ago!”

“Whoops. Sorry jagi. Hey turn off the light when you're done. I'm not sleeping with it on.” Deciding to try and seduce her I just leisurely change to my more comfortable clothes right in the open. Expecting her to be watching, I run around when pulling my shirt over my head and see her facing the opposite direction with her eyes closed. Sighing I turn off the light and lay down next to her and pull her so her back against my chest and my arms are trapping her from moving away when she complains about not liking to cuddle because she doesn't like to be touched.

“You weren't saying that a couple weeks ago in the st- ow fuck. What was that for?!” 

“Shh. Sleep time. Not sexy time. It's already 2 am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also found inspiration for this story. I'm not sure how long I'll continue it but I'm thinking of doing something in the next couple of chapters that will give me more to write about. 
> 
> I also decided to just go with my initial idea of who Hobi should be with after deciding I can barely keep up with the characters I already have :p


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to really say about this chapter besides the fact that it proves why I can't write smut (I'm terrible omg) 
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be a bit more.... Interesting? Maybe? Different is probably a better word than interesting.

“Leave.”

“What?” 

“I said leave. It's almost been an hour and you still haven't gotten the point that I'm actually trying to sleep. So leave.” 

“Okay okay I'll stop….” 

“No you won't and we both know it.” 

“Look I like sleep more than anyone but you can't blame me. I've barely seen you in weeks Jagi.” Y/n turns around and glares at me. I shrink back slightly and avoid looking at her directly. 

“Why are you being so difficult. And you call me a brat” she rolls her eyes. Well that's because most of the time you are, I think. “What.” My eyes widen and I freeze when I realize I actually said that out loud. Y/n scoffs and gets up, walking out of the room. Hesitating, I follow her out, “Jagi? I'm sorry. Just come back and we can sleep….” 

“I'm past the point of sleeping.” I hear from the couch and see her sitting there jaw clenched and glaring at the tv. Going over, I poke her arm slightly and when she doesn't react I sigh and lay down on the couch with my head in her lap. “I’m sor-” 

“Stop saying you're sorry. It's not helping anything.” 

“Then what do you want me to do?” 

“Stop talking.” 

“Y/n come on. You're acting like a chil-” I start but can't finish because the lips that are pressed against mine. Despite the situation and knowing that this isn't going to solve anything, I still end up kissing her back. Somehow we manage to not break the kiss while I sit up and pull her into my lap. “You know this isn't solving anything.” 

“Would you rather I yell at you? Because between school and you I'm near close to punching something.” 

“Oh yeah! Your anger issues, can't believe I forgot about tha-” noticing her glare I don't finish my sentence. “Sorry…. This is probably much safer than punching something. Carry on” I mumble deciding to just stop talking before I make it worse. 

 

“With the amount of marks you're leaving I'm going to look like I got in a fight.” 

“You say that but unless your phone is close to the inside of your thigh I can tell you don't mean it” she says nipping over my mating mark. 

“F-fuck” I moan and cup her face to bring her into another kiss. I can feel her anger lessening as more time passes and decide this is a much better way for her to release her anger than punching something which probably would've been me. Moving my hands to her hips she grabs my wrists and stops them. 

“Nope. Not today. Remembered how I mentioned you haven't seen how dominant I can really be?” She smirks moving my hands back to my side. I bite my lip in thought, I could easily overpower her just because of how our position is right now but the thought of her like this is making it just a little harder to breathe normally. When I don't protest she nods in satisfaction before kissing me again. 

After what feels like ages but is probably only a minute or two she finally starts to move her hips against mine. Not being able to hold myself back for much longer, I lightly put my hands on her hips and kiss along her neck. “I think whoever said omegas were total subs is a liar” she says breathing hard. 

“Nah they're pretty right. I'm just better than the rest” I smirk, and gasp when she tugs on my hair slightly. 

“If by better you mean more annoying then yes. You are.” 

Slowly our clothing starts to come off, mine more easily than hers. I will never admit to almost begging her to do something but the results it got me makes me willing to do it again. “Do you just keep condoms in every pants you own? Jesus Yoongi.” 

“In my defense the last time I wore these you were coming to the studio. If I had known we were going to end up falling asleep 10 minutes after you showed up I wouldn't have it.” Rolling her eyes she takes the condom from me and rips the foil with her teeth. “When did you get so good at that? You better not have practicing.” 

“Your possessiveness is showing. And if you want you can put it on yourself but I doubt it would be as nice as if I did it” she smirks and kisses down my chest before kneeling in between my legs. “Fuck, you're going to kill me” I groan. Despite the other few times we've had sex she's never gone down on me before and if I didn't know her well enough you'd think she would have more experience. For someone who's giving their first blowjob she's doing fan-fucking-tastic. 

“Come on seriously” I groan when she moves my hands out of her hair again and pin them to my sides. 

“I can stop if you don't want to listen” she raises an eyebrow And moves to get up. 

“No no no that's not needed. I'll listen just ….please” I say and see her smirk in satisfaction. 

“That’s my omega” she teases, going back to what she was doing, effectively stopping the snarky response that I was about to say. 

 

“That's it. You're topping more ofte-shit. That feels so good” I moan when she nips over my mark, not stopping the movement of her hips. After an embarrassing amount of pleading she finally let me touch her and I can already tell there's going to be bruises on her hips. Not only that but I'm pretty I'm going to look like one of the 101 dalmatians once this is over because the amount of marks she's leaving on me.

One tug of my hair and a well placed bite to her bond mark later both of us are experiencing that post sex high. Resting my head against her shoulder to catch my breath I shiver slightly when her hand starts running through my hair. Leaning back I look at her sleepy expression and smile slightly realizing all the fight and anger she had before is gone. 

“I love you.” 

\------------------------------------

“I love you too Oppa” I mumble, getting up and slipping back into my pajamas but “accidentally” taking Yoongi’s shirt and wearing it. Waving off his accusation of taking his shirt I make my way back to my room before falling face first onto my bed. 

“You know B noona is going to kill us if she finds out what just happened right?” I hear as the bed dips next to me. 

“I'm sure you cleaned up enough that she'll never know” I yawn. He chuckles and cuddles up next to me so his chest is against my back. “I still don't like cuddling. Or being touched.” 

“Yeah I can tell” he snorts referring to earlier. “You'll just have to deal with it” he says leaving a peck on my shoulder. Before I can even respond I can hear the shift in his breathing and know that anything I say will be wasted on the sleeping boy next to me. Sighing I cuddle my pillow more and fall asleep after seeing that it's not closer to 4:30 am. Just before I fall asleep I panic remember I needed to text Mal and Cat but then remember I told B to do it. Relaxing again I actually make it to sleep this time, with no interruptions, after trying for the 3rd time tonight. 

 

“Unnie! It's 12 pm already when are you getting up? Mal unnie says it's not good to sleep all day!” Kyuri shouts through the door, banging on it slightly. 

“Well it's not my fault I had to watch you all last night” I groan and roll over trying to cover my head with a pillow.

“B unnie also wants to know why your shirt was in the living room!” 

“I went to change and left it there by accident when I went to make sure the door was locked. Then I was just too tired to go back over and get it” I lie and feel Yoongi chuckle silently. Poking my head out of the pillow I glare at him and mouth that it's his fault to which he just shrugs and shuts his eyes again. 

“Listen here kids. Jin says we can't eat lunch unless you two get your butts out here so he can make sure you eat at a normal time. You've got 5 minutes to come out because I'm starving” B shouts through the door. 

Yoongi sighs and sits up, pouting I lean my face against his shoulder, “I don't want to get up.” 

“Well we have to. So stop being a brat and get on with it” he laughs and stands up causing me to almost fall off the bed because my support was gone and I had my eyes closed. 

Glaring at him I sigh and get up before freezing. “You need to put on a shirt…” 

“You have my shirt, remember?” 

Walking to my closet I take off the shirt and throw it, aiming for his face effectively getting rid of his perv like expression. He rolls his eyes but puts it on as I grab a white t-shirt and wear that. “Nope. You're going to have to wear a sweater over that or change. The white might as well be see through” he says cheeks tinted slightly red. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well… Let's just say I may have went a little overboard on the marks…” 

“Yoongi!” I shout and go to my mirror and see the faint colored marks through the material. “Honestly you couldn't have placed them in a less noticeable spot? They have to be like right on my chest and neck? I only gave you like 2, on your shoulder and over your bond Mark. A place easily concealed and a place nobody will think anything of it!” I whine. Glaring at him I go and grab a sweater, putting it on and effectively covering the marks. Pushing past him I ignore his insincere apology and go out to where the others are. 

“Took you long enough. Y/n it's like 80 why are you wearing a sweater?” 

“She's being cold today” Yoongi jokes to answer Jin’s question. 

“I see you've still not marked him. Good girl” I laugh and ruffle Kyuri’s hair despite her attempt to batt my hands away and move her head. 

“Unnie I'm too hungover for this just let me sleep. Shouting through your door gave me a headache.” 

“Blame Mr. and Mrs. Bartender over there. I tried to stop them. It's also Yoongi’s fault. He didn't let me stop them when the tequila was brought into the mix” I shrug and walk past to sit at the table where Jin is putting out food. 

“Honestly the next time you two decide to have sex can you at least open a window. The smell is terrible.” Jungkook grumbles burying his face deeper into Jimin's chest. 

“What are you talking about?” Yoongi laughs nervously. “Nothing like that happened. We just sat out here and watched a show before going to sleep.” 

“Whatever Hyung. I know what I smell.” 

“What's his problem? He's been complaining all morning?” Jin asks. 

“It's his time. And since they're not mated he's struggling” Tae laughs ignoring Jungkook flipping him off. 

“What do you mean his time?” Kyuri asks. 

“You don't know? Wow you really were sheltere-” 

“We were protecting her innocence!” B shouts. 

“Just like omegas, betas and alphas go through this time period like twice a year where they're hyper aware of everything once they have a mate… Or half mate? I don't know what you'd call it, since like you two they're not actually mated yet but Jiminie’s left his mark on Kookie. It's basically like what omegas go through just without constant need to be having sex and instead of once every season it's only spring and fall. But most pairs do end up having a lot of-” 

“Okay then that's enough this early in the morning. Chop chop go to the table. You were the ones whining about food lets go” I interrupt before he can say anymore once I notice how Kyuri moves farther away from Sehun and avoids looking at him. After ushering the kids to the table and grabbing a plate of food before the boys, cough Jin cough eats all of it I sit in the spot next to Yoongi and lay my head on his shoulder. I wake up to giggling and feeling like someone is looking at me to see Jimin and Kyuri laughing while Sehun and Kook try to shush them because they don't want to die. Glaring at them, I notice Azura motioning to her shoulder and pretending to pull up her shirt out of the corner of my eye. Once it finally dawns on me I instantly sit up and scramble to fix the part of my sweater that showed the bite mark Yoongi had left on my shoulder. 

\------------------------------------

“Okay now try hitting the coin off your forehead. You gotta hit the back of your head.”

“Hyung it's not coming off-”

“Hit harder Hyung!”

“Shut up Kookie. If I hit any harder I'll get a concussion.” 

“Tae. Sweetly. What exactly are you doing?” 

“Yoongi Hyung stuck a coin to my forehead and It's supposed to come off when I hit my head!”

“Tae. There's no coin on your head. What are you talking about?” Azura asks as she stands in the doorway watching him hit the back of his head. Her words dawn on him and he rubs over his forehead and then stares at me dumbfounded while everyone else laughs. 

“Yoongi Hyung! That's so mean!” 

“I can't believe you fell for that! I'm dying” I manage to get out inbetween my laughing and gasping for air. 

“Oppa it's not that funny” Y/n says a amusedly. 

“Yes it is! Only Tae and Cat would fall for that” Namjoon laughs. 

I eye him and Hoseok closely, noticing how much closer than usual their sitting. Glancing around I can see that nobody else notices or cares so I finally decide to be a good friend and bring it up. The look on the two's faces says everything I needed to know. Between the shocked expressions and how they quickly jump apart, Namjoo's finger getting stuck where he had it through one of Hobi’s belt loops, it's obvious that they're a thing. Shouting in triumph that I was right all along, I see Y/n sigh when I start to do my victory dance. Being a child, I stick my tongue out at her and continue to gloat about how I knew it was Namjoon all along because yes they spend a lot of time together but they needed to be more careful with their clothes giving off their scents, the scent being stronger on days when clearly it was PG-13. 

Sitting back down, I place my arm around Y/n and watch as our group, pack, whatever you want to call it start harassing them. It's a whirlwind of “when”, “what”, “how long”, and “why didn't you tell me Hyung I thought we were friends”. I'll probably regret outing them later on considering I share a dorm with both and Hobi is my roommate. For now though I just sit there with my head resting on Y/n’s shoulder and throw in a few teasing comments here or there while I still can.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda a new chapter and kinda just an update? 
> 
> Update 1st and then a little something to tie it together (you'll know what that means if you read the update) 
> 
> I hope you all will still like the story even with the few changes

So here's the update: I ran out what to do with the college part of this…… But I feel like there could be more to this story so instead of just ending it I'm continuing it. However it's going to be a few years later. Around 16 years later to be exact. So yes that means couples will be married/have kids. I have a few kids planned out but idk about all of them yet (if there's anyone you wanna see in this tell me and I'll see what I can do!). I thought this would not only give me more inspiration to work with but also let me be able to continue this story a little longer. I may end up having this become story in a series but until I decide on going to just leave it on this story. 

Now for the new chapter! It's just a little something in between the time the college part ends and the life after part begins. There will probably also be flashbacks to anything important if it's talked about. There will also probably be a few more "filler" chapters like this while I get the final details for the life after college part sorted out :)

“When are you gonna do it Hyung? You've had it for like 2 months now. She leaves for California in 2 days while you still have 3 weeks before you leave. I mean it's not like you can just break up because you're mates but like that's a big gap in time. It's one thing being away but in the same place. It's a whole thing when she's on a different continent. It's going to be hard on you both. Maybe this would lessen that” Namjoon shrugs from his spot on the couch. 

“He's right you know Yoongi. You think think you're prepared for being apart but you're not. You've always been away from each other for weeks at a time but you could smell each other and were close. After a few days your smell on anything she owns will probably have dissipated. Same for you. That's going to be hard on you both.” 

“I know Hyung I know. But there's never a good time. She's been really busy preparing to leave and for her internship and stuff and I've been busy with mine. There's just not a good time.” 

“Not a good time for what?” Tae asks wide eyed as he sits on the floor next to Hobi in the apartment we all share except Jin.

We decided that since we all shared rooms anyway we could probably save money by moving into an apartment because let's be honest. It's probably a lot cheaper than living on campus, and the building that Jin and B moved into once they graduated was nice enough for the price and close enough to the school still. Turns out that a lot of juniors, seniors or recent grads move into the building. Once the girls found out about this they moved into the apartment building next to ours that is owned by the same people. 

“For Yoongi Hyung to ask Y/n to marry him” Jimin smirks. “Namjoon and Jin Hyung have been trying to get him to do it.” 

“What?! How long have you had the ring? Have you tried doing it yet? Do you know what she'll say? I mean it'll probably be a yes anyway considering what you two are but I mean she could still say no. Maybe she doesn't like the idea of marriage! I've never heard her mention anything about it…. I mean most people still get married despite the bond but maybe she's one of those people who thinks it's not necessary? That kinda sounds like her…. What?” Tae finally halts his rambling when he sees us all looking at him. 

Me with an expression of horror because I haven't even thought about that, I mean sure we've mentioned kids before, I mean who wouldn't we've been together 2 years now it comes up sometimes. He's right though, some people don't think it's needed, the costs could be spent on something better since the bond is like marriage anyway. Just less flashy and cheaper, but most people still do so I just assumed that she'd want to…. As if I wasn't panicked before I am now! 

“Tae Hyung! Hyung don't worry! I mean she doesn't seem opposed to it when me and Jimin talk about. I mean she doesn't join in the conversations either but she doesn't oppose it….” 

“Jungkook you're not helping. Listen Yoongi. I'm sure it'll be fine! And if she does reject it you know she'll have a good reason to but she doesn't seem like the type to not get married. You know how she is with trust and this is just like another layer to the trust. I'm sure if you ask her to marry you she'll say yes” Jin says. 

He probably knows better than anyone considering him and B got married last year. I don't know how he wasn't this nervous. The same day he got the ring he asked. Yet here I am 2 months later and still can't get up the nerve to. This isn't like me, sighing I hear a voice ask “ask who to marry who?” 

“Yoongi Hyung to ask Y/n” Hoseok comments moving to get more comfortable with his head on Namjoons lap before he looks up, eyes wide and freezes. I look at him confused before he stutters out, “Y-Y/n….” 

The tension in the room when everyone realizes who asked and what he replied is suffocating. After the initial head turn of everyone but me, me being frozen in my spot, nobody's moved or taken a breath. Adding Hoseok to my To Kill At A Later Date list I awkwardly shift in my seat when I hear footsteps and see eyes flickering to me and the person behind me. Not daring to turn around I jump when I feel a hand land on my hair and hear someone laughing. 

“Is that why you've smelled like this whenever we're alone lately? Honestly honey is a sweet enough scent as is. This is just sickeningly sweet. It probably smells better than a dying flower though” Y/n says causally before laughing again. 

“Hey! You Brat! My scents not that sweet! It's more mellow!” 

“And how would you know Oppa. Because it's on Me now? This is nothing compared to your actual one.” She smirks, having a smart girlfriend is fine and all when you need it but when you're trying to prove a point and they're against you it's really annoying. Coming to sit on the armrest of the chair in sitting in she says, “So what's this about us and marriage? This is the first I've heard and normally Jimin spills the beans. I've gotta admit this is less of a surprise than if you actually did it when you wanted, you know I don't do surprises well.” 

“Uhm… Yeah… About that….” I trail off, I practiced plenty enough times to find multiple ways to say it but none of them ever sounded good. Now here I am being forced to say something about it. Taking a deep breath and digging the box from my pocket I angle myself to see her more. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jungkook lift up his phone, suspiciously looking like he's recording this, and just go for it. 

“Look I don't know how you feel about getting married but I know how you feel about me, well at least I hope you feel how I think you do, and I know how I feel about you-” 

“Just get to the point” she laughs. 

“Will you marry me you annoying Brat?” 

“If i decline?” 

“Won't happen. Your choices are yes and absolutely min Yoongi you're the greatest. Choose one” I smirk knowing she'll go for the 2nd one as a chance to mock me. 

“Yes.” 

“What?” 

“Yes.” She repeats. 

“You Brat! You were supposed to say I'm the greatest!” 

“Whatever creepy Oppa” she laughs and takes a minute to exam the ring after I've put it on. “This is nice. Now I don't have to worry about you being all possessive while I'm alone. Now people will know not to ask me on a date and you won't have to freak out.” 

“Really. You two just got engaged and that's how you do it? Honestly what am I going to do with either of you” Jin sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, as I give her an appalled look. 

“I do not get possessive!” 

“Shh. It's okay Oppa we all know you do. So am I interrupting anything besides you all harassing this idiot? Cause I don't want to go back and deal with them. They're already fussing over if I'm packing everything I need and whatnot. I don't want to give them another reason to fus-” 

“And how long were you waiting to tell us that you engaged?! Honestly we're your best friends! Practically family and we find out through a video Jungkook sent us?!” Cat bursts through the door shouting, which is startling in its own because who would've thought shy little cat could be so loud. 

Smiling to myself, I watch as Cat starts dragging her out the door to go back to their apartment where the other girls are. I laugh when Y/n glares at me when all I do is laugh and wave while she pleads for help and curses Jungkook. Ignoring the guy’s comments and jokes I get up a few minutes after feeling a rise in annoyance from someone other than myself, knowing that if I don't go over to the other apartment soon Y/n will either kill me for leaving her or kill someone else from all the questions. 

\------------------------------------

Sitting in the airport at 2 am was not something I'd like to be doing nor did I ever see myself doing it. However because my idiot of a fiancé chose the wrong flight he's getting to LAX at 2 am and then there's a 45 minute drive, without traffic, to where the apartment is. 45 minutes isn't that bad right? I mean in Korea there's traffic all the time too so I should be used to this. However, California traffic is terrible, instead of 45 minutes it's probably going to take closer to 2 hours. 

I groan and lean back in my chair as an announcement is made that the flight Yoongi is on will be delayed since they had a late departure. Making sure my bag is securely in my arms and my phone is in a safe place with easy access, since you can never be too careful, I close my eyes. It's probably pointless with all the sights and sounds of an airport going on, meaning I'm probably not going to fall asleep but there's no harm in trying. 

 

“Really Y/n. I haven't seen you in weeks and yet when you come to get me at the sport you fall asleep. So much for warm greetings” Yoongi scoffs as I sit up and get used to my surroundings. 

“Hey Oppa, when did you get here?” 

“I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes! Don't ‘Hey Oppa’ me!” He pouts grabbing his bag off the floor but not hesitating to grab my hand as we walk out to the car. “Are you even fit to drive after just waking up?” 

“I am more than you are” I mumble taking out my keys, ignoring his offended look. 

The ride back is the longest thing ever and both me and Yoongi have had to wake the other up at least 3 times. Not while I've been driving but when sitting in long lines of non moving traffic I may have nodded off a few times. Finally getting into the apartment Yoongi barely has his shoes off before he's collapsing onto the couch face down. 

“Yoongi no. The bedrooms like 4 feet away come on” I whine tugging at his sleeve. 

“That's Oppa to you. And no. I'm too tired to move. I'm sleeping here with or without you” he mumbles into the couch cushion while taking hold of my arm so I couldn't move away if I wanted to. Sighing I shrug off my jacket and half lay on the couch half lay on Yoongi ignoring his grunt. 

“Y/n…. Y/n get up…. Jagi-yah” someone says into my ear. Using my hand to try and bat the person away I'm met with the warmth of what I assume is someone face. “Jagi come on. I have to go to the bathroom and I don't know where everything is” the voice says. 

Sighing, I open my eyes and see Yoongi’s cheek squished slightly by my hand. Giving into his pout and choosing to help him over going back to sleep, I get up and point him in the right direction. After giving him the tour around the place, we end up sitting back on the couch and ordering take out since neither of us wants to move, him from jet lag, and me because I stayed up too late. 

 

It was slightly weird at first since we hadn't seen each other in weeks and now suddenly we’re living with not near each other. The awkwardness faded within the following week though, and unlike me, it took Yoongi a while to get used to CA. He didn't struggle as much as I thought he would, he's still doing the same as always: practically living in a studio. This time it's just the one he's interning at and not one on a college campus. 

Now that I think about it nothing's really changed besides me having to teach Yoongi more English, he's still always in a music studio and I'm still always in an art studio. This time it's just at a big animation company. So far they've been really impressed with my skills and have even brought me in on conversations about the branch they want to start in South Korea. It's too early to tell if they'll actually go through with it or not but if they do it seems like I'll be helping with it.

 

It's still a bit weird even after 3 months when we're both home on the weekends, it's a lot quieter since our friends aren't around to annoy us. As much as I hate to admit it, I kinda miss how loud and annoying they were. It's not like we haven't made friends here and we're just sitting alone at home, but it's also not the same as being around people you've known for years. The distance between us has also caused some issues for me and Yoongi, fighting about when we’ll both be available to skype the others at a reasonable time for both them and us. Small arguments about how one of us doesn't make time to see their actual friends and how he/she has changed. Stupid things like that, they've gotten less frequent as we've started to settle into a rhythm but they're still annoying because of how pointless they are. 

We probably argue more now because of how much time we spend together. I mean we argued before but we didn't have to see each other all the time and now we do. Our friends joke about how we better get used to it since now we're engaged. I know we’ll get used to it eventually, once we both learn how to not be so stubborn about things.

I still can't believe we're engaged either, before Yoongi got here I would just kind of stare at the ring wondering if it actually happened. Then I would remember how it went down and laugh because yes it did happen in only a way the two of us could manage. Our friends are honestly the worst at staying quiet about things, we almost duct taped Cat and Tae’s mouths shut when they almost told B about Jin proposing. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

“Hm?” 

“You're smiling. And I just woke up so if it's about me being cute while I sleep I don't want to hear it. I'm not cute” Yoongi says looking up at me from his spot of lying across the couch with his head in my lap. 

Continuing to play with his hair, I reply, “That's a lie Oppa and you know it. Plus I don't always think about you, you know. I was thinking about our friends. And how they spoil every surprise” and laugh. 

“I know. I had this whole big idea, well Namjoon and Jin Hyung did, to ask you everything and then it just gets blurted out! I still haven't gotten him for that”, he pouts mumbling the last part to himself. 

“Yeah well you can get him the next time we see them” I roll my eyes and push his head off my lap. “Move over. It's not fair you get to take a nap and I don't. The stupid people moving in upstairs were making too much noise. I've been up since 6” I whine. 

“I deserve a nap. I deal with you all da-ow! You know if you're going to abuse me I can move out” he grumbles rubbing his arm where I pinched him slightly. 

“You're threats have less effect since you've been clinging to me like a koala since I laid down.” 

“You're warm I can't help it.”

“You'd think for a person who's you know part wolf they wouldn't be cold most of the time like you are.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever. That why I have yo-” he's interrupted by his phone buzzing. “I'm not answering that.” Rolling my eyes I reach into his pocket and grab his phone seeing it's skype.

“No~ don't answer it! What about our nap!?” he whines trying to grab the phone before I can accept the request. 

“Yoongi Oppa! You answered! Final- oh. Y/n why do you have his phone?” Mal asks.

Turning the screen to point it at Yoongi he glares at the screen mumbling about how his nap is ruined. “Whatever you just woke up. This was supposed to be my nap anyway. Not that I'm mad, I miss you guys, but why are you calling? We didn't have a day set up today did we?!” 

“No we didn't. We thought you were busy when you didn't answer with your skype like usual” Jin says somewhere off screen. 

“My phones on the table, on silent.” 

“You need to stop doing that and answer my texts! I have things to tell you noona!” Jimin shouts. 

“I'll reply later Minnie. Why'd you guys call?” 

“We're bored without you unnie!” Kyuri whines. “Jin Oppa and Namjoon Oppa are playing just dance again. It's not pretty. Jungkook already got hit in the face and Cat barely missed getting hit in the head.”

Laughing, I don't realize i’ve lost a good grip on the phone, since my hands are the size of a child's. Next thing I know the phone is falling onto Yoongi’s face who looks very annoyed as he picks it up off his face. At the same time he's telling the others to shut up, it's not funny it hurts, he pushes me off the couch. Playful arguments ensue all around and it's almost like we’re back in Korea with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you again to everyone who's read this, bookmarked it, or gave it kudos. I never thought this story would get that much attention and I just want to say thank you <3 you are all the best


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next time skip chapter! This is the last time skip chapter. Next chapter will be present time in the story!

“Oppa come on our flight is in 3 hours and you know how traffic is. We can't miss this plane either! We can't keep relying on our friends to look after our apartment. We had a lot of stuff to move.” 

“I know! I'm just making sure we have everything. This is the last time we're going to be here, finally we're going back to Korea!” 

Rolling my eyes at his excitement, I look around one last time at the place we've stayed in for the past 4 years. We're finally going back home to Korea, which I couldn’t be more happy about but it's still bittersweet since we spend such a long time here. Yoongi’s internship went better than expected and they gave him a job after, same happened with me until the company decided they did want to open a part in Korea. For the past year and a half I've been helping with that and me and a few other people are being sent there, to help make sure everything's going smoothly and whatnot.

At least that's what they said but I know it's because my boss felt a little bad that I was so far away from the people I was closest with, so that's why she choose me. Yoongi already has a few places in Korea that are looking to meet with him once we get back and get settled in. We found a nice little apartment that's close enough to any of the places he is choosing from and close to where I'll be working as well. “Hey snap out of it. We've got to go remember?” Yoongi smirks, after snapping in front of my face to get my attention. Swatting his hand away I walk past him and out the door for the last time of this apartment. 

 

Not even 20 minutes into the flight and Yoongi has already fallen asleep, “some fiancé right?” I think to myself. I know as soon as we get back both our moms will be trying to plan the wedding, I mean we've been engaged for over 4 years now and it's obvious they're starting to get impatient. I'm pretty sure they're more excited about it than we are, not that we've thought about it that much, with us being so far from everyone it wasn't an option just yet. However now we're back and it's still not the best option, yeah we've lived in Korea our whole lives but it's still different from what we've gotten used to. 

Plus there's a lot that's changed since we left. I became a godmother to Jin and B’s son Jinyoung that they had last year. The year before that we came back 2 times, one for Cat and Seung Hyun’s wedding and one for Tae and Azura's wedding. Mal and Ji yong got married the December before that and Jimin and Jungkook the spring after me and Yoongi went to LA. None of us were shocked they were going to get married that soon, that's all Jimin talked about and Jungkook would just sit there with a dopey look on his face. Kyuri and Sehun are full mates now as of last year, I was going to be mad at them but then I realized that they've been together for a while now, they really care about each other and they're graduating next year. It's as best a time as any for them, I guess, it's not like they wouldn't have a strong enough bond by now. 

 

“This is why I told you to put something on your suitcase that would differentiate it Oppa” I sigh trying to not to laugh when Yoongi still can't find his bag. 

“When do I ever listen to you though?” 

“This is exactly why you should” I laugh and grab his bag with a blue stripe of tape on it and hand it to him. “It's passed us 4 times now. I just wanted to see how long it would take you. That's why I did the tape thing” I laugh as he glares at me and starts walking away with his bag. 

“You're such a brat. Why am I with you.” 

“You love me” I tease, catching up to him. “Who's supposed to be here again? Namjoon right?” 

“The last I checked it was Namjoon. I forgot to charge my phone so it's still dead. Plus we have to re activate our Korean phones so it's not like they're much use to us right now anyway” he shrugs and starts looking around the waiting area to see if he can find him. 

“Joonie!” I shout, probably a bit too loud since the people around me give me this look like shut up, but I don't care. Speed walking over I give him a hug, “Y/n! Wow you're still short. I thought you grew last time I saw you… I was wrong. Speaking of short where's Hyung?” 

“Shut up Namjoon. Not everyone can be blessed with height” Yoongi grumbles coming up behind me. 

“Are you really still this pale Hyung? Even Y/n got tanner. How are you still a ghost?” 

“Why did I want to come back to all of you?” Yoongi sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. Laughing Namjoon walks us out to his car, telling us about how nice our apartment is and how I should help him and Hobi re-design theirs. 

 

“Welcome home!” That's all I hear before I'm engulfed in hugs, normally I'd push them off but I haven't seen everyone in months. Laughing I hug them back before spotting B holding Jinyoung. “Ah there's my baby!” I coo taking him from her and tickling his side, since B said he was being fussy. 

“Seriously. He's been crying for an hour and then you show up and he's fine. Clearly he is biased, this isn't fair” Tae pouts, he had been trying to calm his godson for the past 45 minutes. 

“He knows I'm the better one, who's now going to spoil him rotten that I'm back! Isn't that right Jinyoungie” I laugh, quickly moving my hair from his reach when I see him about to pull on it. 

“I've spoiled him since he was born!” Tae pouts, Azura laughs and pats him on the back saying that Jinyoung did love him. 

“He probably just want wanted to held by someone prettier” Yoongi jokes, making Tae whine to him about how he's pretty too. 

“How have you dealt with them Jinyoungie? They're all crazy. It's okay. The normal ones are back now. You ever want to be normal, call me” I fake whisper, and laugh at the chorus of outrage that me and Yoongi are far from normal ourselves. 

\------------------------------------

“Can I just say that you don't deserve Noona. I mean she looks amazing, why she choose you I don't know” Jimin says walking in. 

“Aren't you supposed to be other there?” 

“Yeah but they're getting changed so I was kicked out. I have to go back in a few” he shrugs and sits down. 

“Is she nervous?” I ask as Jin fusses over the bow tie I have on. 

“Not really. I mean she's less nervous than someone normally is when they're getting married. She's just more concerned about if she's going to trip over ‘this stupid dress in the stupid heels that stupid Mal and cat’ are making her wear. Her words not mine.” 

“She's wearing heels?” I ask, laughing when Jimin nods. 

“The last time I saw Noona in heels she tripped over her own foot” Tae adds. 

“Knowing those 2 I'm guessing the heels aren't that short? Is she gonna be taller than Yoongi Hyung for once?” Namjoon laughs. 

“Probably. I mean I saw the shoes when she sent a picture to Jimin. She thought they were joking about making her wear them… I guess she was wrong” Jungkook laugh

Barely a year after we get back here we are finally having our wedding, me standing here watching our friends walk past before Y/n’s coming in. I wouldn't have minded to wait longer, she was probably the same but after both our families and friends bugging us we decided to just get it over with. It's not the biggest wedding ever, but then again it was expected since neither of us are particularly people persons. Jinyoung is the last one to walk, well he didn't really walk, he got nervous with so many people looking so he ran and hid behind Jin’s legs. 

The scent of lilacs hits my nose and I look up instantly, seeing her standing at the door. She looks beautiful, but it is a bit weird seeing her so dressed up, not so much weird as surreal. As she walks down the aisle and I can tell how nervous she is about tripping and can't help but laugh along with everyone else when she stumbles slightly. That seems to make her not as nervous, obviously realizing that even if she does everyone here already knows how clumsy she is. 

Reaching a hand to help her up the little step, she huffs and refuses to take it. Clearly she values her pride more than she values not caring if she trips, even after all this time she's still a brat. Which is what something I include in my vows causing everyone to laugh and her to punch my arm. We both agreed earlier on that our kiss after our I do’s won't be too heated, she agreed because all the people, I agreed with a smirk saying that meant later on that night she owed me a real kiss. True to our agreement it's just a simple peck on the lips, much to our friends disappointment who wanted to make fun of us. 

 

“You look really nice Jagi” I murmur into Y/n’s hair who's leaning her head on my shoulder. 

“Bow ties are cute on you.” 

“Today's been super eventful. This is the first time I've seen you since dinner and we’re hiding in a car” I laugh. 

“If it was up to me I'd leave. I'm so tired” she yawns. 

“Hey hey don't go falling asleep on me now. You owe me remember” I tease. 

“Can't I owe you in the morning?” 

“It is morning. It's 12:30 am.” 

“So that's why Jin and B were leaving. Cause they had to put Jinyoung to bed. I can't wait till we get the pictures, Jinyoung was loving it when we were taking them. I told B that if he goes missing don't worry cause I probably stole him.” 

“And you call me creepy” I laugh, “hey… Wake up. Mal is looking for you. She just texted me” I nudge her slightly. “Jagi~.... Brat…. Y/n.” Sighing I get out of the car and make my way back inside. After explaining to multiple people that because how tired Y/n is I think it's best if we go home. Another round of congratulations later, I'm grabbing our stuff and heading back to the car where Y/n is sleeping in the backseat. When I get to the car however, she's in the passenger seat looking wide awake. “I thought you were sleeping!” 

“Well I was. Sorta… I mean I am tired. But it's more tired of partying instead of actually being tired. I did owe you remember” she smirks. “Plus it means I can finally take these heels off.” 

“What if I wanted you to keep them on?” 

Looking at me through the corner of her eye she sighs, “if I do that then you've gotta keep on the bow tie.” 

“Deal.” 

“Wait what?! No! Oppa I was just kiddin-” 

“Nope too late the deal is made.” Smiling I ignore her sad attempt at protesting, I've known her too long to know that she actually doesn't mind, and head back to our apartment. 

If I had known wedding dresses were so hard to take off I would've protested against her getting one and told her to get something simpler. By the time both of us were out of our clothes, we were both too tired to have sex. We ended up passed out about 20 seconds after we had laid down. The next morning, or rather afternoon since we woke up around 12, made up for it though. I'd prefer lazy “morning” sex over tired and half asleep sex anyday. 

 

It's been around 2 months now and something seems off. I’ve had this feeling for a little over a week now but I couldn't place what it was until now. “Why is your scent off?” 

“What?” 

“So you've smelled it too Hyung? I thought it was just me.” Jimin says. 

“My scent isn't off what are you talking about!” 

“I can smell it too” Cat says, “I just didn't want to say anything. It's almost like when…” She trails off her eyes widening. 

“No it can't be” Jimin says, eyes just as wide. 

“Can't be what?!” Me and Y/n say at the same time sounding equally annoyed. 

“Wait… Noona are you pregnant?!” Jungkook shouts, seeming to catch on. 

“What no! I'm not pregnant!” 

“They said the same thing when B noona was pregnant” Jungkook shrugs. Looking over at Y/n I pull her aside. 

“Are you sure you're not pregnant? I wouldn't doubt you if it was just me smelling it, but the fact that Jimin and Cat, 2 other omegas, are smelling it too.” 

“We haven't had sex since the week before last.. Wouldn't it have been noticeable sooner?” 

“I smelt a change the middle last week…” 

“And you didn't say anything?! Wait… Wasn't that the time where…” She stops mid sentence and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I'm making an appointment for tomorrow.” 

“What? Really? Wh-oh! Oh… That time we didn't… Did we…” I trail off and see her shaking her head no.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has some new people.... It's the kids! It's been around 15 years since Yoongi and you got together so obviously there's kids now. From multiple couples. 
> 
> Anyway turned out to be a looooooooot longer than I thought it was... I hope you still enjoy the long chapter! Thank you for reading and sticking around for this long <3

“Jae Bum if I have to call you one more time you're going to be grounded!” I shout. 

“Oppa come on! I'm supposed to meet Whee In before class!” My 7 year old daughter, Hye Jin, shouts at her 9 year old brother. 

“I'm coming! It's not my fault Gyeommi lost his backpack!” 

“Hyung! You said you wouldn't tell eomma!” I hear 5 year old Yugyeom shout. 

“Yugyeom your backpack is in the studio. You left it there when you showed me it yesterday” Yoongi calls upstairs. 

“Really?! Ha! Told you I didn't lose it! Thank you Appa!” Yugyeom shouts running past him. 

“Don't run down the stairs! You'll get hurt and then we will for sure be late!” Hye Jin scolds him. 

“Calm down Hwasa, you're acting like eomma again” Jae Bum complains coming downstairs. 

“Excuse me young man. What is wrong with acting like eomma?” I sass from by the door. 

“Nothing! I love you” he says quickly. Rolling my eyes I tell him, and Hwasa to say goodbye to Yoongi and head out to the car. Calling Yugyeom and seeing him run out with his shoes untied, I tell him do the same and then to get his sister to tie his shoes properly so they won't fall off. 

I never thought having three children would mean such disorganization. Nor did I think I'd be waking up early even after they are babies. Hye Jin, or as we call her, Hwasa, has always been a good child, she's always been sassy but she was the only one of our children to sleep through the night. Which was a blessing when Yugyeom came, I love him to death, but he has so much energy, and when he was a baby he would get scared by the easiest things. Meaning me or Yoongi would have to get up and get him to calm down. 

Jae Bum, or JB as we sometimes call him, was pretty good for a first child, he didn't cry or fuss as much as people had warned us about, we actually had the opposite problem with him. Instead of having too much energy and struggling to get him to sleep, we actually struggled to keep him awake. After Yoongi almost having a breakdown that maybe was sick and we were doing something wrong, we found out it was because he wouldn't sleep well at night. He would wake up a lot, not fussing or crying but then he'd kinda just stay up until he fell asleep. The only thing the doctor said he had to do was limit how much he slept during the day and within a couple of months he was sleeping perfectly fine. 

Now it's just a struggle to get any of them asleep, JB and Hwasa saying they're too old to go to bed around 8, even though it's more around 9 once Yoongi is done messing around with them in the studio. Then Yugyeom claims he's a big boy too and tries to stay up but ends up falling asleep at 8 anyway. Which is why he's the easiest to wake up, the other two I've given up on trying to wake up, I either get a death glare or they just won't wake up. This being the reason I made Yoongi wake up the kids, since they got that attribute from him anyway, while Gyeommi and I make breakfast. Well that's how it was before summer ended. 

“You're the one wanted more kids” Yoongi laughs as if he knows what I was thinking about. 

“Shut up. It's your fault. Plus you're on school duty tomorrow. And tomorrow is BamBam and Wheein” I laugh pecking his cheek and ignoring his protests before heading to the car. He can laugh now but having Yugyeom, BamBam, Wheein and Hwasa is going to be… Interesting, considering the 2 boys are hyper and best friends, same for Hwasa and Wheein except they're not so much hyper as they are loud and sassy. 

\------------------------------------

“Please tell me it wasn't just Hoseok and I that had trouble getting the kids up for school? Hani was too excited and woke up early so then when she finally passed out again it was basically time to wake up. Then Taehyun spilt milk on his shirt he had to go find another one to wear.” 

“No, it was frantic here too. Mal and Ji Yong didn't have time to drop off the kids so Y/n said she'd get them on the way and Gyeommi thought he lost his bag. And tomorrow we're picking up Bam and Wheein on the way” I sigh taking a sip from the coffee Namjoon brought when he came to work this morning. 

“The best friends” Namjoon laughs, “Have fun with that, it’s not back for us when Jackson and Mark come over because Hani and Jackson are the loud ones and they're easy to distract. I can't imagine two hyper 5 year olds.” 

“I know. I love the kids to death, I just don't know how he has so much energy! I know he didn't get it from me” I say ignoring Namjoon’s snort. “I don't think he got it from Y/n either. JB and Hwasa aren't that hyper either.” 

“Hyung, have you even seen you or Y/n when your excited? You two could rival Hoseok or Tae. What do you mean you don't know where he got it. Anyway have you talked to Jimin or Kook lately?” He asks smirking. 

“No why?” 

“The last time they came over Jimin had mentioned how Jackson had a crush and Hani asked if you guys could come over next time they are. If I know her, and I should, I think she's playing matchmaker with your kids” he laughs. 

“Come on don't be an idiot. It's probably just a coincidence, Hwasa is the same way, she probably just wanted her crime partner” I say dismissively. I can tell Namjoon doesn't believe that but we have a track we’re supposed to be composing. We’ve spent enough time just rambling about the kids. 

 

“Everyone's belted right?” 

“Yes Appa, you only checked like 3 times already” Hwasa sasses from the backseat making Wheein, Yugyeom, and BamBam laugh. 

“Hey Appa, since Wheein and BamBam are coming over can I see if Jinyoung Hyung wants to?” Jae Bum asks. 

“Sure, I'm sure eomma wouldn't mind. It's been a few weeks and she practically thinks of him as her own. I don't think there should be a problem with that” I shrug, starting the drive to drop them off at school. “I'm picking you up and you know how much I hate the stupid wait lines. Can you try to be out of the school on time?” For once, I plead in my thoughts when the kids all nod even though I know that it's hoping for too much. 

“Okay. Now you two remind me when we have to get the others okay? I'm gonna try to finish this par-” 

“Ooh can we listen Appa!?” Yugyeom almost shouts. “Please!” 

“Can we? Gyeommi always talks about how good your music is” BamBam says just as excited and hopeful. I may look cold hearted but when these two want something they go all out, pouts, puppy dog eyes, even clinging onto you and unfortunately not even I can resist that. This being the exact reason that I am late to pick up the other kids because I got distracted by teaching them how to write music. If Namjoon hadn't mentioned going to pick up Hani and Taemin I would've forgotten and would have been in so much trouble. 

“Appa you're late! You told us to make sure we were out here and what do we do? Make sure we're out here. We've been waiting for 15 minutes! We could've said bye to Jackson Hyung and the rest of them for longer” Hwasa whines getting in the car. 

“I know I'm sorry. I got distracted. Jinyoungie B said it's okay right? I don't want Noona to think we finally stole you. She scares me sometimes, how can someone be that quiet all the time..” I shiver. 

“Yeah, she had to take Solar shopping anyway. That's the last place I'd want to be, and Appa is at the restaurant tonight. Some event thing that he wanted to cook for personally, I don't know really” he shrugs. 

“Hwasa I thought you didn't like Jackson Oppa? Why would you have wanted to say bye longer?” Wheein asks. 

“I didn't mean him personally” she sighs dramatically, “I meant everyone in general, his name was just the easiest to say-” 

“Wouldn't Mark Hyung be the easiest to say noona?” 

“You're supposed to be on my side Yugyeom!” 

“Wheein noona is nicer to me! She doesn't act like eomma” he sasses back sticking his tongue out. 

“Yugyeom, Hye Jin be nice to each other.” 

“Why don't you like Jackson? Hasn't he been trying to imp-” 

“Shhhh! Hyung not now!” Jae Bum says frantically and motions to me, “Plus is gross to think about!” 

“What are you hiding?” I ask looking through the mirror at Jae Bum. Him freezing immediately is my warning to not let this subject go. “Jae bum?” Jae Bum stutters out about it being nothing, making a mental note to ask Jinyoung what he meant later, I let the subject drop for now. If I had remembered what Namjoon said I really shouldn't have been surprised when I heard Hwasa talking about annoying Jackson was being lately and Wheein saying that it's not annoying it's cute. 

“Jimin.” 

“Yes Hyung?” He asks amongst the rustling sounds of folding laundry. 

“Your son likes my daughter.” 

“Which one?” 

“Jackson! What do you mean which one?!” 

“I have 2! I knew Jackson liked someone. Aww Hyung that's so cute! No wonder he was asking Mark tips on how to impress someone. That's adorable!” 

“No it's not! She's 9! She can't date till she's 30! And even then she shouldn't date!” 

“Who shouldn't date?” I hear Jungkook ask in the background and Jimin briefly tell him what happened. “I knew it was Hwasa! When I went to pick them up today he looked sad so I asked why and Mark said it's because Hwasa gave everyone hugs goodbye expect for him!” 

“Good! At least I taught her something. Her and Wheein were talking about him earlier, I think he's being a little too much for even Hwasa to consider him annoying. She's always been fine with for him for as long as I can remember.” 

“Aww see! Hyung you gotta let them be together! Don't interfere. You know Jackson. Wouldn't you rather Jackson like her then some random boy you don't know?” Jimin say, smirk evident in his voice. 

“That's beside the point! She's too young to be thinking about boys or relationships! She hasn't even gotten her status yet.” 

“You know her and Jackson remind me of you and Y/n. And I will bet she ends up an Alpha like her Eomma. You and Y/n couldn't stand each other remember?” 

“Exactly! How do you think we ended up together! I'm not letting that happen with her. She's too young and if she already has a bond by the time her status comes Y/n will have a heart attack! Remember how she acted with Kyuri and Sehun? Exactly. Plus it's rare two Alphas mate and everyone seems to think her and Jackson are going to be Alphas.” 

“It's possible~” Jungkook sing songs. 

“I'm hanging up. I can't deal with either of you.” I sigh, rolling my eyes at their laughs and goodbyes when I hear someone shouting Appa. Going to look for the source of the sound, I check in on the girls and see them talking with a few papers strewn around the bed. Going past that I get to JB and Yugyeom's room and see the 4 boys struggling to hang a blanket from a high place. 

“What exactly are you kids doing?” 

“We're making a fort!” BamBam and Jinyoung say excitedly, as JB almost falls off a chair trying to pin it to the top of the bookshelf by his bed. Going over and picking him up off the chair I grab the corner of the blanket and a few of the heavier books on the shelves. Using the chair, not because I need it… It just makes it easier, I pin the blanket under the under the books. 

“Thanks Appa!” JB says going back to help Jinyoung pin up more corners to other places. Half an hour and a perfect fort later, I remember that they probably have homework, a series of protests ensue signaling that yes they do have homework. Knowing Y/n, and Azura and B will kill me if I don't make them do it, I make a deal: if you get all your work done by the time Y/n gets home I'll give each of them money. I've learned over the years that the best way to get kids to do stuff is bribes, mainly monetary bribes. I choose to think that it teaches them you have to work for money if even if it's something you don't like or want to do. 

\------------------------------------

"One, two, five, six? Yoongi why are there six backpacks? Do you have another kid I don't know about?” I ask walking into the little studio he has at home. 

“Hm? Oh no Jiny-” 

“Eomma!” Yugyeom shouts running into the room. Bending down I pick him up and kiss his cheek.

“Gyeommi! Have you been good today? Are you and BamBam making sure the girls are working on their project? Or did you just let them play around like your Appa probably did?” I ask knowingly, giving Yoongi a glance from the corner of my eye and seeing a guilty expression that matched the one on Yugyeom a face. 

“I forgot… We were playing with Jae Bum and Jinyoung Hyung! We made a fort! Wanna see?” 

“Of course! I can check in on the girls on the way” I say looking pointedly at Yoongi while he makes up some excuse about not knowing they had a project despite me telling him this morning before I left. For a 5 year old Yugyeom sure has a lot of strength, I almost tripped when he was running up the stairs trying to pull me along! We're going to have a find a way to get rid of his energy and tire him out when he's older… Maybe put him in dance classes like we did with Jae Bum. 

“I really didn't think you'd have gotten any of your project done” I laugh seeing Hwasa’s affronted expression as I peak my head into the door while Yugyeom runs off to Jae Bum and his room. “Hello Wheein” I add, she waves back and smiles, it's still weird to see Tae’s boxy smile on what is basically Azura’s face. 

“We get stuff done! We just talk while doing it” Hwasa huffs. 

“Just making sure. Now it's 3 against 5 for dinner I'm guessing?” Seeing their nod my suspicions were correct that all the kids are staying for dinner. Tae and Azura probably taking this time for themselves, which means that owe us and I plan to take full advantage of that one day. “So instead of asking the boys what they want for dinner, you two choose something and tell me when you decide. No Hwasa we can't order fried chicken again, your Appa has let you do that enough the past few weeks. Spoils you all really” I sigh as she pouts. Kissing the top of her head, I tell Wheein to make sure she chooses something besides chicken before heading out to go see the boys. 

The first thing I notice when I walk into the boy's room is the giant fort they'd made in between their beds. The next thing I notice is that the room is sufficiently messy now with pillows everywhere and stacks of books piled up to secure corners of the blankets. Shaking my head in amusement I lean against the door and sigh. “I'll admit that it is impressive but you're cleaning it up before bed” and hear two familiar groans of protest before there's rustling and four boys make their way out. 

“Jinyoungie! I didn't know you were coming over today! Jae Bum if you wanted to have someone over you could've asked earlier.” He shrugs and fixes part of the tent that got messed up slightly when they were getting out. 

“Eomma what are we going to have for dinner? Please tell me Hwasa isn't picking again” Jae Bum groans. 

“Her and Wheein are but I already said no chicken. I can't believe she talked Yoongi into getting it twice last week.” 

“I don't think they should choose. Noona likes chicken just as much as Hwasa noona does.” BamBam says. 

“Well then what would you all like? And no pizza” I say and see and see their faces deflate. “If I wasn't going to let Hwasa get chicken did you think I'd let you all get pizza?” I laugh. 

“What about jajangmyeon? We haven't had that in a while and the place down the road makes it really good, not as good as yours but really really close ” Jae Bum suggests. 

“Me and Jae Bum could even go get it” Jinyoung suggests which makes the two little ones want to join in. 

“Sure. I'll go tell the girls and call in it. You four however need to pick this up since I know you and know you won't do it later” I say seeing Jae Bum and Yugyeom’s sheepish faces. “You have until the food is ready to pick up, and I'm sorry but you two little ones can't go. If Jinyoung wasn't here I wouldn't JB go either, watching him is enough. He doesn't need to worry about you two running off” I add ruffling BamBam and Yugyeom’s hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you are all liking the kids and stuff, I choose people I kinda know the personalities of as the kids, I haven't done much with mamamoo because I'm not 100% with their personalities besides Hwasa and Wheein. 
> 
> Anyway! Using google search I looked up what you'd call your friends mom in Korean and it came up with "Eomonim" so if thats wrong I sincerely apologize. My Korean is non existent basically. And I couldn't find what you would call your friends dad so feel free to correct me on anything I've messed up or have gotten wrong.

“JB, Jinyoung slow down, if you keep eating so fast you're going to get sick” I chuckle, getting muffled responses of “yes Appa” as they barely slow down. 

“Eomonim can I have more please~?” BamBam asks Y/n, finishing the rest of what was in his bowl. 

“I forgot you two ate just as much as the older ones” She chuckles giving him a little more and some to Yugyeom as well since by now we know he was going to ask soon anyway. Seeing him smile I interrupt just as she's about to make a comment, more than likely about about how messy they're being. 

“Jagia-ya~ can I have more too?” 

“Oppa you ate a full bowl on your own! How are you still hungry?!” She asks giving me a disgusted look as I attempt aegyo. 

“Appa you're not as cute as BamBam. I don't think that's going to work” Hwasa snickers from her spot next to me. 

“Then I'll just steal yours” I say reaching over to her bowl, she quickly pulls it away laughing and tells me to get my own. When I think Y/n is not looking, aka when she's wiping off the ring of sauce around the 5 year olds mouths I take my bowl and take half of what she had I left. Normally she would protest but I've gotten to be able to tell when she's done eating and not. It's funny to see how having kids has changed me, I used to not eat as much and was always putting off eating for working on my music but since JB was born I think it's taken a toll on me. I've started eating to be able to have the energy it's needed to raise these crazy kids. 

An hour or so after dinner Tae and Azura show up to pick up BamBam and Wheein, they also pick up Jinyoung since they pass by that way anyway and it makes it easier for Jin and B so they don't have to come all the way here. Once they leave it’s time to get the kids showered and ready for bed which is a chore on it’s own but it's nice to have some time with Hwasa and JB while Y/n gets Yugyeom ready for bed. We switch every other night and tonight she happens to be on bedtime duty. 

After Yugyeom is changed he and Y/n come back and he curls up on the side that JB isn't on while Hwasa showers. I always end up getting a wet patch on my leg from where Gyeommi likes to lay his still damp head on my lap but he looks too adorable that way to say anything. Me and JB talk about how his day was and random stuff like that, what status he may be is a frequent topic he gets onto. He's doubtful but it's obvious he's going to be an alpha. There's still a few years till he's 15 and will actually present as a status but I don't think anything's going to change inbetween now and then. 

Once the kids are showered, we all end up sitting around watching while JB tries to teach a sleepy Yugyeom some of the dance moves he learned in dance that week while Hwasa sings along to whatever music JB plays. She inherited the same traits Y/n has where even if it's a song she's never heard before she somehow knows the words and can along fine for the most part. Sometimes I even joke that she should featured on one of the artists I produce tracks and after seeing the look on her face I can tell that she'll probably end up a singer anyway. Throughout the group all are kids are more artistic rather than athletic, except Jackson but he's good at both. 

 

“Goodnight” I say tucking in Yugyeom and ruffling JB’s hair. “Don't stay up too late” I say to JB since Yugyeom's been passed out. Kissing both of their heads I switch with Y/n and tell Hwasa to not stay up too late “texting”, not like she can actually text since her “phone” is a tablet. 

“I don't know what you are talking about Appa” she says but her face says that she does. She has a habit of pretending to be asleep when we leave but then we hear little giggles coming from inside her room some nights. Kissing her head too, I finally get back to my room and collapse onto the bed. 

“Oppa you're not staying in those clothes. Go change” Y/n laughs almost done getting ready for bed herself. Groaning I slip off my shirt and jeans and slip on a pair of old basketball shorts and tee. Falling back into the bed, this time on top of Y/n and resting my head on her chest I close my eyes as she runs a hand through my hair. 

“Why did we have 3 kids? Why did we let 3 more come over at once?” 

Y/n laughs, “look you're the reason we kept having kids. And because we can't let 2 of them have friends over and not the 3rd. Plus I love my Jinyoungie. He's allowed over any time.” 

“Mmm” I hum, hearing thunder outside I smirk and rest my chin on her chest. “You know. This storm would be the perfect cover for us to try for another kid…” 

“No! No more kids, I'm done. Stop being greasy. I'm too tired for this” she laughs. 

“Come on! I'll do all the work. Not even you can resist lazy sex I know you” I say seeing her resolve crumbling. She finally sighs I defeat and I take that as a yes, leaning up I kiss along her neck and jaw. Lazy kissing leads to lazy grinding and soon clothes are coming off. Right as I go to get Y/n shirt off we hear an “Appa! Eomma!” Laying my head on her chest, we both sigh before she fixes her shirt and throws mine back at me. I love my kids, honestly I do but they're going to kill me. 

\------------------------------------

Sighing, I push Yoongi off me and get up, kicking my shirt and throwing Yoongi his. Checking Hwasa's room first, not being able to tell who actually called us, I go in to find her not their. Getting slightly worried my pace picks up as I make my way to the boys room and sigh in relief when I see the 3 of them curled up on Yugyeom's bed which is farthest from the window. “What's wrong?” 

“Yugyeom got scared and Oppa wouldn't wake up so he came to my room” 

“But then there was really loud thunder that woke even me up and the two came back in here” JB says moving his hand off Yugyeom's back when I go to pick him up. 

“Eomma it's so loud” Gyeommi says quietly hiding his head in my shoulder. As soon as I sit Hwasa and JB climb on either side of me and even if he doesn't want to admit it I can tell he's a little freaked out by the storm too. 

“I think Yugyeom's bed is a bit too small for everyone to fit on” Yoongi laughs from the doorway. Letting JB jump on his back, and struggling to carry Hwasa at the same time he walks back to our room and dumps the two of them on the bed before half laying on top of them. 

“This bed is a lot more comfy now” he smirks before almost falling off when the kids push him to get him off with complaints about how heavy he is. Shaking my head I go over to the window and see how bad the bad the storm is and feel Yugyeom jump in the arms when there's another loud crack of lightning. Shutting the curtains and wiping the few tears off Yugyeom's cheeks, I make my way back to the bed. Yoongi takes Yugyeom and whispers something in his ear that seems to distract the boy from the storm and the next thing I know Yugyeom has pounced on Jae Bum and is tickling him while Yoongi the same with Hwasa. 

Moving casually behind Yoongi I grab his arms and pin them to side telling Jae Bum now's his chance. In retaliation he starts tickling Yoongi who is getting too hard to keep pinned down so I tell the other 2 to join in. I probably shouldn't have done that because now I'm pinned under Yoongi and the 4 of them have turned their wrath onto me. 

“Stop! Please oh my god, no more sweets for a month unless you stop” I laugh and the 3 kids freeze unsure if I'm serious or not, however Yoongi does not. Glaring at him he finally stops and settles for collapsing beside me, trying to calm his own breathing from laughing so much. 

“Looks like you still ended up breathless” he comments and smirks. 

“Min Yoongi!” I shout and hit his shoulder which just makes him laugh more and the kids give us weird looks. Once everyone's settled down, Jae Bum squeezes his way in between us while Yugyeom lays on my chest and Hwasa on Yoongi’s. “You've been staring at your daughter for 20 minutes now” I say when I look back over to them and see Yoongi petting her head while she sleeps. 

“No I haven't!” 

“I know you've always been a bit creepy and all but why are you staring at her?” 

“I don't want her to grow up.” 

“Awh, having kids made you a softie” I tease until I see his face. “Okay seriously. What's wrong. Why are you acting like this?” 

“Did you know Jackson likes her?” 

“Minnie and Kooks kid Jackson? Like that Jackson?”

“What other Jackson would I refer to as casually!” He whisper shouts. 

“Yeah. He asked me the other day what type of flowers she liked. I think he was going to plan on giving her one until I told him she's allergic” I say trying not to laugh when Yoongi looks at me scandalized. 

“You what!? You knew and didn't tell me?!”

“For this exact reason” I chuckle, rubbing Yugyeom's back to get him to fall asleep again since I sorta woke him up. “She's not a little girl Oppa, she's not the baby that would fall asleep with you while you were working, or the little 2 year old that would cling to your pants in public. She's 9 now, has her own friends, personality, likes, dislikes. You can't baby her forever.” 

“She's too young to date.” 

“That I agree with. But this is just a simple crush, calm down, you remember how close they were when they were younger. She adored him until she was about 4, sometimes I thought she liked him more than Jae bum” I say looking down at the 9 year old and brushing a hand through his hair. “Plus you know Jackson-” 

“He's a good kid. Wouldn't I rather have him than some random little boy. I know I know Jimin told me the same thing” he sighs. 

“I expected you to be like this when we found out it was a girl but honestly Yoongi you've got to calm your omega instincts a bit. I know she's your little girl and all but she's going to grow up eventually. I'm not waiting until Yugyeom grows up to have grandchildren, since JB here is just as smooth with any girl as you are.” 

“Hey! I got you didn't I?” 

“You got me because I hated you which caused us to bond and our stupid wolves didn't listen to what we wanted. You have the charm of a table.” 

“You had a chance to back out but you didn't” he sticks his tongue out. 

“Maybe because I'm that rare person who thinks tables are charming. Now go to sleep, you're being loud and are gonna wake up the kids, what happened to the quiet Yoongi I used to know.” 

“He started dating someone loud” he says earning a flick to his arm as I couldn't move enough to hit him and JB was blocking the way. “Goodnight Brat” he smirks. 

“Creep” I mumble trying not to smile and closing my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having anxiety attacks lately and am starting college tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'll still be able to upload like I usually do. I'm going to try to stick to this schedule because the doctor said structure is good but I'm not sure if it'll happen. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, I added some overprotective dad Yoongi because I personally think he would be very overprotective of his little girl if he had one. 
> 
> Long notes today but there was just things I needed to say. Like I said I hope you enjoyed and I want to sincerely thank you for reading this and if you've stuck around this far thank you again. You are amazing. Yes you reading this (if you even bothered to). Don't let anyone tell you you're not amazing because that is a lie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been sick and recently started college so I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep the Friday/Monday uploads but I'm going to try :)

“Ew no. Boys are gross and annoying. The only boys I like besides Oppa, and Gyeommi, but I have to like them because they're family are BamBam and Youngjae because they're younger than me and listen to me. And Jinyoung Oppa because he's basically family too” Hwasa says going back to playing some app game. 

“That's my girl! Promise me you won't like any boys?” 

“I can't promise that Appa! Have you seen Taemin Oppa? He's really cute! And super nice” she smiles. 

“Taemin Oppa? You mean Taemin….. from Shinee? The group I'm working with for their debut? When did you…. Oh yeah. I forgot I brought you to work with me that one day when they were there.” I sigh. “I thought boys were gross?”

“He's not a boy though. Him and Jjong Oppa were really nice, they kept saying how cute I was” she smirks, sounding way too smug. 

“Sweetie they are way too old for yo-”

“Now. But not when I'm older. I mean you're older than Eomma-” 

“Yes but only by a few years sweetie-” 

“And Taemin Oppa is only a few years older than me!” 

“He's more than a few years Hwasa” Jae Bum laughs, having heard the last part of the conversation when he walked in. 

“Whatever Oppa. You're jealous that girls actually like Taemin Oppa and dislike you” she sticks her tongue out. 

“No I'm not! Girls are annoying. There's proof right there” he says pointing to his sister. 

“Jae Bum, Hye Jin be nice. Both of you are equally annoying” Y/n says setting Yugyeom down and ruffling both of their hair to their annoyance. 

“Appa guess what!! Hyung is really good at dancing and he gets to move up to the next class because he's so good and when we were watching I tried to copy them and the teacher for the younger kids saw me and said I was really good like Hyung was when he was little and one day I could be as good as him and that one day I could be good enough to be in a class with Hyung!” Yugyeom's says really excitedly and just a bit, well a lot, on the fast side so if I wasn't used to listening to excited kids I'd have to have him repeat that. 

“Really? Gyeommi that's great! So do you want to do dance when you're old enough?” I ask and he nods and shows me the moves that he was trying to copy. “Congrats Jae Bummie, isn't the next class for 11-13 year olds, the one Jinyoung is in? I knew you were good but this is great!” 

“Thanks Appa! And yeah Jinyoung Hyung is in that class too, but he's leaving to go to the next one next year, so I won't be with him for long. They also said I should take one of the B-Boying classes, and Eomma said I could! That's okay right? I watched a bit of the class today and it looked cool…” 

“Of course it’s alright! And between you and me Eomma makes the decisions anyway, I just go along with it” I fake whisper watching Y/n roll her eyes. While Hwasa helps Y/n make dinner, I watch JB try to teach Yugyeom some of the stuff he learned today. Suddenly I'm being pulled up and being forced to try and copy what the 9 year old is doing, try is the key word because I haven't danced in years and this is not going as smooth as it should be. Thankfully I'm saved from almost tripping a 5th time when Hwasa tells JB that Y/n wants him to set the table. 

 

“Do you know what your daughter told me today?” I ask getting into our bed. 

“What Oppa?” Y/n sighs exasperated. 

“That basically she has a crush on Taemin and that it’s okay he's older because I'm older than you!” 

“Aw that's adorable! I like Taemin, he's a good kid” she laughs. 

“That's beside the point! She's developing a thing for-” 

“Yoongi, Jagi, calm down! It's normally for girls this age to like older guys, it's just a phase. She'll grow out of it. Stop. Worrying. About. Our. Little. Girl. She's. Growing. Up.” She says holding my face in her hands and swishing my cheeks. 

“I don't want her to grow up. I don't want any of them to grow up” I say looking like a fish making her sigh. 

“I don't either but it's just a thing we will have to face. I mean next year JB will be 10. 10. Our first born will be 10. They grow up. I mean look at Kyuri and Sehun. They're already married are trying to have kids. Kids grow up. You have to stop stressing about it” she says resting her head on my chest. 

“Easier said than done when it seems like every day they're growing taller and” I sigh, “why can't they be babies again?” 

“Because they were never babies at the same time, nor could you handle 3 babies at once” she tries to not laugh. “You need to stop thinking so much about it, I think you need to be distracted for a while” she says before kissing along my neck. “Enough talk about the kids.” 

I hum and rest my hands on her hips when she straddles me. “Thank god there are no more storms, they should sleep through the night” I mumble kissing along her chest, after unbuttoning most of the buttons on her night shirt. Making my way to the mate mark on her collarbone, I leave a few other marks here and there before nipping at the mating mark I left so many years ago, around 15 to be exact. The satisfaction of seeing her bite her lip hard to not be too loud spurs me on to bite and suck at the mark until it's as dark as it was the day I made it. 

The scent of arousal is strong in the room and I know we're going to have to leave the windows open for a while to air it out. That's the last thought on my mind right now as Y/n is breathing hard and pulling on my hair to get my mouth away from the mark when it gets a bit too overwhelming. Next thing I know she's scooting back and her hand is trailing down my stomach as she leans down starting a lazy make out session. I gasp when I feel her hand slip into my pajamas pants and run over the tent that formed in my boxers. 

Kissing Y/n to make her stay quiet, because I was always quiet… it’s 100% for her and not to keep myself from saying things our kids should not hear if I get a bit too loud… I thrust in a couple more times before she cums with me following immediately after. Dropping my head onto her chest as we both try to catch our breath, I turn my head to see the clock and see it’s well past 12 and we should've been asleep by now. I'm not too concerned as it's the weekend as of 34 minutes ago so we don't have to get up early to get the kids ready for school. 

Leaving a kiss on Y/n's shoulder once our breathing has returned to normal when I lean up on my arms about to say something when I realize that she's already fallen asleep. Rolling my eyes I get off the bed, throwing away the condom because Y/n was right, 3 kids are enough, I don't think I could handle baby with all that's going on in the kids lives these days. Slipping my boxers and pajama pants back on I button up Y/n shirt so it's a little less revealing as it was and struggle to get her shorts back on because of course she's already fast asleep and it takes more effort than I have now to wake her up. 

One that struggle is over, only necessary because there has been incidents where I specifically remember only sharing a bed with her somehow I'll wake up and see that somewhere between one of the kids or all three had made their way into the bed. Laying back on the bed, on my stomach I rest my head against her chest listening to her steady breathing and putting an arm around her waist. Jumping as her hand moves to my hair and combing through it, I feel more than hear her chuckle slightly. Typical. She pretends to be asleep so even though I'm tired I have to do all the child protection work. 

“You're a brat and I hope you know that.” 

“Shh. Go to sleep Oppa. Maybe I’ll make it up to you in the morning” she smirks and closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep for real with me falling asleep not long after. 

\------------------------------------

“Eomma wake up~ Appa won't wake up but uncle Jimin and uncle Kook are here!” 

“Sweetie go back to sleep, they don't have a key and they're not supposed to be over until 10, it's only 8.” 

“But-” 

“It's okay Jae Bummie, I've got this. Uncle Kookie brought breakfast, you like pancakes right?” I hear someone say getting what I assume is an excited nod since I hear the sounds of running down the hall. 

“Honestly you two. I thought you'd be easier to wake up as time went on” the person sighs again before unceremoniously falling on top of us on the bed. Opening an eye I glance at who it is and see Jimin before shutting my eye again and trying to go back to sleep. 

Wait… “Jimin?!” I sit up fast. 

“You forgot you gave us a key didn't you” he laughs. “Also it's not 8. It's 9 and we came early to bring the kids pancakes. I had a suspicion you weren't going to be awake” he laughs. 

“We had a late night. Sue me.” 

“Judging from how dark your mark is I'm guessing it wasn't the kids who kept you up?” He smirks. 

“Out.” I point at the door glaring at him, “now.” 

“Calm down Noona, that at least explains why gramps over there still isn't awake” he laughs getting up. “Be downstairs in 5 or I'm sending Kook up here, you think I teased you wait till he sees that” he smirks. 

Groaning I get up and almost push Yoongi off the bed in my attempt to wake him up. Ignoring his glare, I get “dressed” and by that I mean I just throw on a bra under my shirt, and change my shorts for sweats. Plus it gives Jimin less of a reason to mock me. Contemplating if I should try and dull the mark, I sigh deciding not to because it's too much effort and I'm still tired. 

I'm greeted by Mark and Yugyeom trying not to fall asleep while eating breakfast, and Jungkook trying to keep the two awake while trying to staying awake himself. Clearly this group isn't morning people today, except for Jimin, Hwasa, Jackson and JB. JB and Jackson are talking about some random video game I can't bother to remember the name of, while Jimin is sitting there braiding Hwasa's hair while she eats. It's cute seeing those two together, as much as Jimin wanted a girl, they ended up adopting the two boys when they went on their first trip to China. 

“There better be pancakes left. If not I'm stealing someone's” I say picking Yugyeom up and taking his seat, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. Seeing that he ate most of his pancakes I decide to just let the boy go back to sleep for a bit. Being greeted by the half sleeping Kook and Mark, and the excited everyone else, I say good morning and take some of the pancakes putting them on a spare plate. 

“Eomma I don't feel good” I hear by my ear. Putting my fork down I have Yugyeom sit up a little more and feel his forehead. 

“You're burning up! Sweetie why didn't you say anything?” I coo rubbing his back. “You mister are taking some medicine and going back to bed. JB I'm taking your temp too, I don't want you to get what Gyeommi has and you're the most susceptible because you share a room” I say getting up to get the thermometer. Giving it to a grumbling Jae Bum first, him complaining he's fine and to stop fussing over him while his friends are here. At hearing Yugyeom is sick, Mark perks up, always having been attached to the boy since was born. 

“Eomonim do you want me to get the medicine while you're waiting?”

“If you can reach it-” 

“I've got it kiddo” Kook says ruffling Mark’s hair as he goes past but mark follows him and takes the medicine from him one he gets it down. Walking over he sets it on the table and pats Yugyeom’s leg telling the boy to get better. 

“Thank you Markie, I appreciate the help” I laugh seeing Jungkook pout to Jimin that he was the one who did all the work and not Mark. Seeing that Jae Bum’s temp is normal I tell him to drink some orange juice just to be safe hearing groans from both him and Jungkook. 

“Come on JB Hyung! Orange juice isn't that bad! Plus if Gyeommi here gets you sick then how can you audition for the talent show with me~?” Jackson pouts. Let me tell you that that boy has a puppy dog face nobody can refuse, not even Jae Bum who sighs in defeat and tells him that if he's having juice so is Jackson. Jackson shrugs and goes along with it saying he doesn't mind orange juice anyway. 

Washing off the thermometer really quick, I take Yugyeom's temp which turns out to be 99.5 which is high but nothing too concerning yet. I'm still going to call Jin and ask him just to make sure because even though I've had two other kids a mother always gets concerned when one of them is sick. I've even started acting like that towards Yoongi too, he says I don't need to treat him like one of the kids but let's be honest, I do because he's just as bad as them. 

After calling Jin and making sure that there is nothing to worry about but to check it in a few hours to see if it's gone down or not, I put Gyeommi back to bed after getting him to take his medicine. I had to promise that we'd go out for ice cream once he gets better but that's a small promise if it gets him to take his medicine. On my way I check back in my room and see Yoongi still asleep, rolling my eyes I go over and shove him to get him to finally wake up before dragging him downstairs. 

“I know we were gonna go to the park today but I have to stay with Gyeommi, can you handle Hwasa and Jae Bummie?” I ask. 

“Yeah I'll be fine. The boys entertain themselves anyway and Jimin stole our daughter again” he laughs seeing the two of talking as she plays with Jimin's hair while the boys are off in the living room playing Mario Kart. 

“Yeah calm down Noona. We will be fine. Just make sure my Gyeommi gets better” Kook says.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting Sunday/Monday. I wasn't done the chapter and then time just got away from me because classes. Tonight I've finished this chapter and got a lot done on the next (it's a little different from usual) so it should be up Sunday/Monday. 
> 
> Again I apologize, I'm trying to keep up but some stuff has been going on that makes me not want to write and I'm in school now. I'm stil going to try to keep this schedule but it may end up being 1 chapter a week instead of 2 and I hope you're all okay with that.

“Sweetie I love you but we're going to the park. Can't you put on shorts?” I sigh seeing Hwasa come out for the second time since at first she was wearing a dress and now she's wearing a skirt. After fighting with me for a few minutes she finally comes back downstairs in dungarees. “See that's better for the park! Thank you!” 

“Ugh Hwasa you take too long to get ready. Why do all girls take so long?” Jae Bum sighs. 

“She looks adorable leave her alone” Jimin jokes ruffling his hair. 

“Yeah Hyung she looks cute. At least we can go to the park now” Jackson says putting on his shoes. 

“Ew don't call my sister cute that's gross. She's not cute!” 

“She is kinda cute” Mark laughs as I not so secretly glare at the back of Jackson's head. Hwasa just walks past them to slip her own shoes on, her cheeks looking a bit redder than usual.

 

“Aww look how cute they are Hyung!” 

“Shut up Jungkook.” 

“But look! He's even helping her build the sand castle” he coos. 

“Helping? More like getting bossed around. The 3 of them are” Jimin laughs, “Clearly she inherited Y/n’s personality.” 

“I'm not concerned anyway. Apparently she doesn't like “boys” but anyone 15 or older is fine” I huff, pouting. 

“What does that mean?” 

“I took her to work one day and she met 2 of the kids in one of the new idol groups I'm producing for. One is 15 the other is 18, they kept saying how cute she is so now she's enamored with the 15 year old. She claims he's too old for her now but when she's older, she used the fact I'm older than Y/n against me. Stupid kid logic.” 

“At least she knows the older the better, right Kookie?” Jimin smirks. 

“You may be older than me but I'm taller than you could ever hope to be” he laughs dodging Jimin's hit. 

“Stop being lovey or else I'm gonna go play with the kids.” 

“Hear that? Keep it up and we can free of him” Kook laughs putting his arms around Jimin from being and kissing his cheek. 

“That's it I'm leaving” I huff and cross the playground to where the kids have moved to the slides. 

 

“Appa! Okay you can be the King! I'm the princess, JB Oppa is the evil dragon-” 

“Hey! Why do I have to be the bad guy” JB huffs as Hwasa sighs at being interrupted. 

“Because Oppa you look grumpy. Duh” she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “Anyway, Mark Oppa can be the prince that's supposed to rescue the princess and Jackson can be the guy who helps.” 

“Jackson Oppa” I correct, receiving a shrug in return. 

“Why does Hyung get to be the prince?! And who said you get to decide” Jackson pouts. 

“Mark Oppa looks more prince like and I get to decide because I'm the princess” she says and mumbles something about Jackson being annoying. 

“Hye Jin, be nice. You can't decide what other people do and don't do” I scold lightly. 

“But Appa! Jackson doesn't look like a prince!” 

“Jackson Oppa. He's older than you Hye Jin.” 

“Fine. He can be the stupid prince if he wants to” she relents, glaring at her shoes. 

“Don't worry, I'll make sure he's a good Prince” Mark says patting her head before sliding down the slide to join JB and Jackson on the ground. 

Turns out being the king means having three lines. The first asking for someone who could help find my daughter, the second offering a reward, of none other than ice cream after the park, for finding her and the third is me thanking the valiant prince for saving her. We're somewhere in between my third and fourth line, so I'm just sitting here on a bench alone watching Jackson pretend sword fight with JB the dragon using a twig for a sword while Mark tries to “find out where the princess is. She is indeed sitting at the top of the slide watching the play fight in front of the mini rock wall to get up it. 

I have to hand it to Jackson, although Mark looks more princely Jackson is good at sword fighting, probably from the fencing classes he takes. Looking around it turns out that I am now alone in watching the four kids because Jimin and Jungkook have disappeared. Screw them, now I can't take a nap, the kids are more than capable of taking care of themselves but I still don't want to chance it. 

“Be careful on the slide!” I say when Jackson goes to “rescue” the princess as they're planning on going down the slide together. To my surprise, and annoyment, Hwasa doesn't resist when Jackson sits down behind her with his arms around her as they slide down. Seeing JB roll his eyes and Mark smile fondly that is my cue to step in and round up the kids as we've been here for a few hours now and I can already see the kids getting sunburnt. “Whoever finds Jimin and Jungkook first gets an extra scoop of ice cream” I say, I mean one of the perks of having kids is that they'll do stuff for you. 

“Looks like nobody's getting an extra scoop because we're right here” Jimin says behind me causing me to jump. 

“You and Y/n are going to kill me one day.” 

“Mhm whatever. So what do we want for lunch? And no, ice cream is not lunch, you need to eat real food before we get ice cream” Jimin says. 

“Come on Appa please~” Mark and Jackson pout, “Dad would let us.” 

“That's because your dad is a pushover when it comes to you two-” 

“As if you're not Mr. You can stay up past your bedtime if you take a bath” Jungkook scoffs. 

“Anyway so what do you kids want to eat?” 

After a 20 minute discussion on where to eat, a place that everyone agrees is finally decided. Unfortunately that place was 30 minutes away so by the time we go there the kids were starving and would eat just about anything at this point. So when on the way there we saw a barbecue place we just decided to go there. 

“So how's the new place?” I ask Jimin and Kook once everyone's settled down and eating. 

“It's good, Mark and Jackson were happy they got to decorate their rooms but they still end up in one or others room. Thank god we decided to get them both bunks” Jimin says making Hwasa a lettuce wrap. 

“The bunks were intended for their friends not each other though. If they were going to do that we didn't even have to move” Jungkook grumbles. 

“It gave us a bigger room didn't it?” Jimin smirks. 

“Not in front of the kids!” I hiss. “Save that for your adult time thank you. I don't want to hear about it either.” 

“Have you guys thought about moving again? I know your place isn't small but Yugyeom and Jae Bum still share a room right?” 

“Yeah, honestly we haven't thought about it. The goal was just to have two. Yugyeom was a surprise. Welcomed of course, but still a surprise.” 

“If you ever want to look there's an apartment a few floors up from ours. With all that money Y/n gets it's totally affordable.” 

“I contribute!” 

“I know Hyung” Jungkook laughs, “I was kidding. It's really not expensive at all. It's the same size as ours, we had two extra rooms actually-” 

“One which became my dance practice room and the other Kookie turned into a game slash mini recording area.” Jimin cuts in. “So you could still have your studio and Jae Bum could get his own room. I mean he's almost a teenager. I don't think he's going to want to share his room with his little brother of 4 years.”

\------------------------------------

“We're home!” Hwasa shouts and I shush her quickly. Walking over to the entrance to give them hugs.

“Shh Sweetie, Gyeommi just fell back asleep” I whisper and she nods before running off. Kissing Jae bum’s head he runs off to somewhere in the house too. “He's been throwing up since you guys left. Poor baby can't keep anything down. I called Jin and he said to bring him in tomorrow or if it's gets worse call and he will come over. I got him to drink a little bit of milk and have a few bites of an orange. So far he's kept that down but that was just a few moments ago so who knows.” 

“Calm down, I hear how worried you are. If Jin said to wait until he's on call tomorrow then he probably doesn't think it's anything bad. You know Jin, you trust him. He's one of the best doctors in Seoul okay?” Yoongi whispers back and pecks my lips. “I'll take him for now, go put him to bed and I'll sit in there with him. You go rest okay?” He says taking Yugyeom from my arms and stroking his hair. 

“I wonder if he's allergic to something that we ate last night…” 

“Jin can tell us tomorrow. Until then stop worrying. Worrying isn't going to help. Now go see your other kids” he laughs lightly and pushes me away. “I've got this one for now.” 

Rolling my eyes I check in on Hwasa who tells me all about their day and how Uncle Jimin is really fun. Brushing the hair from her face as she colors I get up and go find Jae Bum in the living room playing Mario kart. “Eomma am I going to have to sleep here since Gyeommie is sick?” 

“Of course not sweetie, I already disinfected the room and decided he's gonna sleep in our room tonight. That's a silly thing to ask” I chuckle. 

Now that I think about it having the two share a room doesn't seem like the best thing anymore. “Bummie do you like sharing a room with your brother?” 

“Of course! Just sometimes it's a little annoying when his toys are everywhere… Or when me and my friends are in there doing homework or something and him and Bam or Youngjae are loud” he says still focusing on the game. 

“What would you say to having your own room?” 

“Could I decorate it myself like Mark Hyung and Jackson did?” 

“Well it would be your room. As long as it's reasonable.” 

“That would be cool! I don't really need one though, I'm fine sharing with Gyeommie-” 

“I know that, you're growing up though, as much as you and your brother love each other when you're like 16 or something I don't think you'll want to be sharing with a 12 year old. It's just an idea though. If you want to keep sharing with your brother that's perfectly fine. If you realize you don't just tell me okay? I'll figure something out for my precious little Bummie” I coo pinching his cheek. 

“Eomma stop~” he laughs pushing my hand away, “I guess you're right though. I don't know. I'll tell you though” he smiles and kisses my cheek. 

Rolling my eyes I push him away and tell him he can go back to playing the game, which is the only reason he was acting all cute. The kid’s learned how to get me to give into him. As he's playing I start to seriously think about things are now and if things are in need of a change. There's nothing wrong with where we are now except that the two have to share a room. While Jae Bum is okay with it the more I think about it the more it seems like thinking about separating them is a good idea. 

The age gap between them isn't that big, only 4 years but once Jae Bum is older the differences between a 16 or 17 year old versus a 12 or 13 year old will be very noticeable. Not to mention their room is kinda small for the both of them…

 

“Bummie what kind of pizza do you want?” I ask through the bathroom door. This boy and his music, honestly he's just like his father. Opening the door and walking to the speaker on the counter I press pause. “Jae Bum what kind of pizza do you want?” 

“Eomma I'm showering!” 

“I gave birth to you. What pizza? The usual?” 

“Of course! Now go!” 

“I'm going, I'm going” I say and press play before he can even ask. 

“Thank you!” He shouts as I walk back downstairs to order the pizza. It was going to be a pizza night because after dealing with Yugyeom all day I'm too tired to cook. Plus the last time Yoongi tried to he thought of something for a song, left the kitchen, and almost burnt the place down. Since then he goes nowhere near the stove. 

 

“Jagi wake up” someone says and shakes my arm. Groaning I sway at them and turn away. “Oh come on. I did not just waste a bath bomb on you for you not to use it.” He pouts and pulls the covers off. 

“Yoongi it's 11:30. I'm tired.” 

“I know, I meant to this earlier but I had to work. Come on, the waters perfectly warm and it's the milk and honey one you like so much.” He smirks. 

“If you think I like it because it smells like you you're wrong” I sass walking past him. “Also since you woke me up you're getting in with me. I’m going to need something to fall asleep on that will wake me up before I'm a prune.” 

“You could just say you want to share a bath” he sighs rolling his eyes but following none the less. 

I sigh leaning back against his chest as he rubs my shoulders. “Yugyeom's going to be okay.” 

“I know. That's not what I'm thinking about” I sigh again. 

“What is it this time?” He asks putting his arms around my waist loosely and resting his chin on top of my head. 

“Jae Bum.” 

“What about him.” 

“He asked me earlier if he would have to sleep in the living room since Yugyeom is sick. I think he needs his own room. I mean Yugyeom's stuff is taking over part of Bummies side of the room. Plus he's getting older and do I need to say what that means?” 

“So what?” He hums and rubs a hand up and down my side.

“So he needs his own room. I mean this was the first ever house we bought and I love it and all, we've been here years but there's not enough room. You spoil Hwasa, I spoil Gyeommie and we both spoil Bummie but we haven't lately. I want him to have a room he doesn't have to share so he can have a space if his own to practice his dancing without stepping on something. Did you know he composes too? Well it's not anything close to your level but he's trying and I can't imagine how hard it would be to focus with a 5 year old around constantly. He probably waits till he's asleep and that's why he's so tired somedays.” 

“Calm down, relaxing bath remember” he says leaving a kiss on my shoulder. “So is this saying you want to move?” 

“I don't know. I just know I want to do that for Bummie. When I asked him he said he didn't mind sharing with Yugyeom but-” I sigh. 

“I know. I saw how amazed he was when Jackson and Mark were telling him about their rooms. I saw the look of longing, he just wants to be a good Hyung.” 

“He already is. I can't believe Yugyeom still fits in that old crib. I can't believe we still had it. I'm just glad he's sleeping.” 

“Next week.” 

“What?” 

“Next week me and you go looking around at places. Jimin and Jungkook said there's a place in their building that is perfect. We have them watch the kids, Gyeommie should be fine by then, and we start there then go look at other places. We can see if Cat knows any. She is one of the best property brokers in South Korea.” 

I hum leaning back into him more. “Deal. Now I'm napping. Wake me up before I'm a prune.” 

“Of course Brat” he chuckles ignoring my glare and putting his chin on my head again. 

 

“Eomma, Appa told me to come get you up” JB says, “he wanted to let you sleep so he made breakfast.” 

“He cooked?!”

“He tried to but then me and Hwasa took over. Also Gyeommies fever isn't as bad and he seems less tired.” 

“Thank you for telling me” I smile and place a kiss on top of his head. “You do know I don't allow you to cook alone though right?” 

“Appa was right there if anything happened…” 

“Appa freaked out when he almost set the house on fire and when I cut my palm slicing a carrot. I don't think he would be much help” I say as we walk to the kitchen making Jae Bum laugh. 

“What are you two laughing about?” 

“Nothing Appa! Just Eomma stuff” he says and goes to his place and starts eating. Yoongi gives me a suspicious look as I walk up behind him at the counter. 

“You know I don't ever remember waking up to go to bed” I hum quietly against his shoulder.

“You wouldn't wake up. Thank god having kids made me stronger or else that would've been a lot harder than it was” he laughs groaning when I hit his arm. 

“Told you not to say that to Eomma” Hwasa sing songs from the table. 

“You hush” he pouts as Hwasa sticks her tongue out. 

 

“There's my little Gyeommie! Poor baby, you don't feel good do you?” Jin asks taking Yugyeom from my arms, who shakes his head sleepily. 

“His fever went down from yesterday, he's not throwing up everything he eats. Well he didn't throw up his toast this morning yet. He's still really tired as well, I can get him to stay awake for 20 minutes now instead of 5 but then he falls asleep again” I sigh. 

“I'm not too worried. He's always been pretty healthy, if anything it's probably just food poisoning, possibly an infection. Nothing too serious. Think you can stay awake for a bit Gyeommie?” 

“No, m’so sleepy~” he whines when Jin sets him on the table. 

“What if…. I got you one of those really big lollipops that you like?” 

“.....I can try.” 

“Good boy” Jin says and ruffles his hair slightly. After checking his breathing and everything else that's standard Jin decides to draw some blood to see if it is an infection of some type. Thankfully Yugyeom inherited my non fear of needles because if this were Jae Bum or Hwasa they would be having a fit. 

Forty five minutes later and the results are back, it is indeed an infection probably from the scratch on his stomach he got when him and Youngjae tried to climb a tree a couple days ago. I hadn't noticed until it had scabbed over and Jin said by that point the infection had probably already started. 

He gives me a prescription for the medicine for the infection and one that should help his stomach calm down and actually be able to keep a little food down until he's fully better. “Thank you so much Oppa.” 

“No problem. I could smell your worry since you parked” he chuckles. “And like I promised here is your lollipop. Try not to treat it too fast okay? Don't want to make your tummy upset” he says ruffling Yugyeom's hair. “And no more climbing trees, not until you're older okay?” 

“Thank you uncle Jinnie” he says hugging Jin sleepily before opening the lollipop. 

“No problem buddy. I'll let you get back to sleeping now. Sleep is a good thing when you're sick, helps you get better faster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who have gave this story kudos, or bookmarked it or just read it. I never expected for this to become a thing, it was more just messing around but seeing all the hits and stuff makes me want to continue it. 
> 
> The ideas and words may be mine but without you guys this story would not be a thing and wouldn't have had more than 1 chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! This one is a little different as I'm trying out writing from the kids point of view as well as Yoongi's and Y/n's. This one is a Yoongi and Hwasa chapter! 
> 
> Also if you're a Pokemon man I've also recently started a new fic called Pokebangtan, not very original but that's the name for now so if you'd like to check it out there will be a link in the end notes. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter though!

“Thanks for watching them, maybe now we will be able to look around without someone whining.” I sigh. 

“No problem Hyung! You know we love the kids. Now go, noonas are waiting and I don't think you want to make them mad” Jungkook laughs. 

Three months after that one night we decided to look at bigger places we are finally getting around to it. We had planned to look around a few days later but of course after Yugyeom got sick, so did the other two which led to me and Y/n getting it. Then work was getting in the way it Jae Bum had something dance related so that also put a hold on it. Finally things have calmed down and were able to look at some places.

During the three months we looked at some places online and through pictures and decided on 5 potential ones, the one where Kook and Jimin live, one that's closer to B and Jin, one that's close to where we are now but a little bit farther from the school. The other two are closer to Y/n’s job but they are more of a back up because it would mean the kids would have to change schools and we don't want to do that to them. 

The first one we are are looking at, obviously, is the one a few floors above the Jeon-Park house hold. This one is personally my favorite, not because it's close to them but because it's closer to both our jobs and the kids school. The layout is amazing too, very open and a little modern but still homey, plenty of rooms. 

The kids can have the upstairs rooms and I can have my studio and Y/n and my room in the downstairs ones. Y/n is absolutely in love with the kitchen and loves the big windows in the living room and what would be our bedroom. I’ll admit it's not as big as some of the other options but it seems like the perfect thing for us. 

\------------------------------------

“Uncle Minnie!!” I shout running over to him on the couch and jumping on his lap.

“There's my darling niece. I see you've copied your Eomma with calling me ‘Minnie’” he sighs. 

“I like it. It's cute, like you” Uncle Kookie says plopping down next to us. 

“See Uncle Minnie! If Uncle Kookie likes it then you should too.” I say. 

“Yeah yeah I'm cute I know. Not as cute as you though! So what do you want to do-” 

“Hwasa~” Mark sings songs walking to us. “Do you wanna play Mario kart with us? I'm gonna teach Gyeommie some techniques so we have an extra remote….We’ll let you be Princess Daisy!” 

“Are you guys just going to choose rainbow road all the time? You know I'm not good at that and last time we played it like 12 times” I pout. 

“No, Jackson kept falling so now he resides to play it anymore” he shrugs. 

“Okay! See you later Uncle Minnie, Uncle Kookie!” I say getting off Uncle Minnie’s lap and following Mark Oppa into their play room. 

“Noona!” Gyeommie shouts, “I thought you wouldn't play.” 

“I was promised I could be Princess Daisy and no rainbow road.” I say sitting on the open beanbag in front of the screen and fixing my skirt as Mark Oppa puts Gyeommie in his lap so he can see the controls. 

“Here” Jackson Oppa says handing me a blanket to cover my legs so I don't have to fiddle with my skirt all the time. I take it with a quiet thank you and turn back to the screen so I can choose my character. Of course Bummie Oppa chooses the stupid ice course and because the boys hate losing they replay it a bunch but I always come in last because I can't get the turns right. 

Huffing I declare that I don't want to play the stupid game anymore and pout crossing my arms over my chest. They protest saying it's more fun with four people but they keep selecting the stupid ice course with the stupid penguins so I don't want to. Mark and Jae Bum Oppa try to talk me into it but I still refuse. 

Suddenly Jackson Oppa gives his controller to Gyeommie and then moves to sit behind me. “I know you don't want to play because you can't make the turns. I’ll help you” he says and picks up the controller and putting it back in my hands, leaving his hands on mine. Jae Bum Oppa scoffs and Mark Oppa giggles. 

“Jackson Hyung and Noona sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G!” Gyeommie shouts laughing. 

“No we're not!” Me and Jackson Oppa shout at the same time, both blushing. 

“I'm gonna be sick. I shouldn't have taught you that Gyeommie” Jae Bum Oppa laughs. 

“What's this about kissing?” Uncle Jungkook asks from the doorway. 

“Jackson Hyung and Noona~” Gyeommie laughs, making him look at me and Jackson Oppa, raising an eyebrow. Jackson Oppa quickly backs away from his spot behind me, falling on to the floor behind him. 

Uncle Jungkook starts to laugh as Jackson Oppa says he was just going to help me play so I wouldn't lose all the time. “If you say so. No kissing until you're older. Much older.” 

“And no kissing my sweet Hwasa! She's not allowed to date until she's 30” Uncle Minnie says coming in the room. 

“But by the time I'm 30 Taemin Oppa will probably have found someone~” 

“We talked about this, he's too old for you” Jae Bum Oppa says. 

“You're just mad because Solar Noona won't give you the time of day” I sass and he blushes. 

“I don't like her!” 

“You're blushing and I heard you and Jinyoungie Oppa, Jackson Oppa and Mark Oppa talking about it. Jinyoungie Oppa was laughing at you having a crush on his little sister and Jackson Oppa was teasing you because you stutter when you talk to her, while Mark Oppa was laughing at you.” 

“How did you hear that!!” 

“We all stand together waiting to be picked up Pabo! Solar Noona thinks it's funny you like her, she also said it's cute but then Moonbyul Noona mentioned Shownu Oppa hugging her goodbye and Solar Noona got all blushy and flustered.” 

“Are you sure you're Y/n Noona and Yoongi Hyungs daughter and not mine?” Uncle Minnie asks. 

“Of course she is. Look at how she knows everything and uses it against him. She's totally their kid.” Uncle Kook says making me sit up taller and smirk in pride.

\------------------------------------

“So is there one you like more?” B asks as we get out of the last place we were looking at. 

“Personally I like the first, it's closer to work and the school, there's more than enough space, and it's not crazy expensive” I say. 

“I have to agree. I mean I love your neighborhood Unnie but it's just a bit too far from work, it's super close to the school but it adds 20 minutes to my way to work and adds 35 to Yoongi’s. The other place was okay but it seemed small and there wasn't a lot of Windows. As much as it's going to annoy me that Jimin and Jungkook were right I really like that one, it has everything we have now except 2 extra rooms, and a beautiful view.” Y/n says. 

“So we’re going with that one then?” I ask and look at her. She nods and B says that she’ll get to work on the papers and everything before we head back to the “Jikook” house, as Jimin dubbed it. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yeah. I think this will be good for Jae Bum, i mean yeah he has dance and stuff but with Yugyeom being so young, Hwasa being so… attention demanding, and him being so quiet I feel like he gets put to the side sometimes. I know he says he doesn’t mind it but still” she sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the pokebangtan link if you wanted to read it!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7460370


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about 1/3 the length of the other chapters. I hadn't really planned for this story so I'm not sure where to go with it and I haven't thought of how I want to approach anything yet. 
> 
> That being said I'm posting what I have written and when I get more inspiration I'll add to the chapter and repost it. 
> 
> I'm not abandoning this story but I'm taking a tiny tiny break from it to get my thoughts together and stuff and because I'm getting close to finals.

“Eomma!!! Guess what happened? We played Mario kart and Mark Hyung was teaching me and then Jackson Hyung and Noona were being cute and so I sang Jackson Hyung and Noona sitting in a tree K I S S I N G and then Uncle Kookie came and said no kissing and then Noona was talking about Taemin Hyung again and then Uncle Jimin asked me to help him make lunch and we made ramen and-” Yugyeom says and he runs over to me and gives me a hug. 

“Woah Sweety calm down” I chuckle. “Sounds like you had fun today.” 

“Don't I get a hug too?” Yoongi pouts and Yugyeom laughs and goes to hug him. Yoongi picks him up and swings him around in a circle. 

“So I see you're back, did you find a place yet?” Jimin asks when we walk into the living room. 

“About that.. Hwasa! Jae Bum come here for a second please!” 

“What is it Eomma?” Jae Bum asks. 

“So we went out today to look at new houses, since ours is a little too small for the 5 of us now.. And we found one” Yoongi says. 

“Oo! Where?!” Hwasa says excitedly. 

“We decided to go with the one here. There's one a few floors above here. It's really pretty and we think it would be best for us. Plus it means that everyone gets their own room” he adds. 

“Wait I get my own room now?” Jae Bum asks excitedly. 

“Now you can decorate it like I did mine and you live so close so now we can hang out whenever!” Jackson says sounding more excited than Jae Bum. 

 

“Bummie you can't just leave these boxes all over your room.” 

“Eomma~~ It's not my fault! Appa hasn't helped me make the shelves and stuff yet and uncle Kookie and uncle Jimin are helping Hwasa and Yugyeom” he pouts. 

“I'll help you then. Who needs Appa? I used to build stuff all the time for the dorm and apartment when I was younger. I bet the both of us could get this done in 2 hours and then while the others are still struggling we can go get ice cream?” 

“What happens if it takes more than 2 hours?” 

“Well then it's dinner time and I’ll take you to dinner. The rest can struggle here and find something to make or get takeout since there's like no food here yet.” 

After 1 hour we have his dresser and desk together and are working on the multiple bookcases we got him for storage and other stuff. His bed is in the corner and the shelves and dresser are on the same wall as that. The wall opposite of it is supposed to be a closet but we changed that and put in some big mirrors so he can practice more, but then close it at night. Because let's be honest both closets and mirrors are creepy at night so the two combined…. Then on the last wall is his door and small desk next to it. 

Finally we finish and he puts up all the stuff he wants to on his walls and sorts his stuff out. The others still struggling to finish. “Eomma can we get food now? I think by the time they're done they'll be hungry and I don't want to hear Hwasa complain about being hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will still be updating pokebangtan although I'm not sure how frequently as that is a side project but I've been obsessed with Pokemon go lately and my friends have helped me really plan that story out so its easier to write for it. 
> 
> I'm sorry to dissapoint you if you don't like that this story will be held off for a bit but I'm not going to post something I'm not satisfied with and hope that you can wait a little bit. I really do appreciate everyone who's read this and will still read this in the future. 
> 
> It won't be a long break as I'll probably be back in a couple of weeks but I just need a break to collect my thoughts. Thank you~~~ I love all of you~


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this is the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone who has read it or left kudos or bookmarked it- you all are awesome and thank you so much. 
> 
> This is the end for You're Kinda Creepy and I'm Kinda a Brat..... Howeverrrrrrrrr...... There is a sequel. Well I'm working on the sequel. I wanted to add more perspectives into the story so while it'll still be reader/Yoongi. It will also have other point of views like from the kids or an occasional friend but mainly reader, Yoongi, and the kids. 
> 
> For that reason, I decided to make the sequel. It should be posted in a few days when I get more time to write. I will also probably add another chapter to this just linking the sequel and maybe talking more about it for anyone who is curious. 
> 
> I won't say the name- leaving that a surprise~ it's not good though but oh well. This is a long note enough so I will end it here. 
> 
> Thanks again everyone~ See you in a few days maybe? <3

“Eomma!!! Guess what happened? We played Mario kart and Mark Hyung was teaching me and then Jackson Hyung and Noona were being cute and so I sang Jackson Hyung and Noona sitting in a tree K I S S I N G and then Uncle Kookie came and said no kissing and then Noona was talking about Taemin Hyung again and then Uncle Jimin asked me to help him make lunch and we made ramen and-” Yugyeom says and he runs over to me and gives me a hug. 

“Woah Sweety calm down” I chuckle. “Sounds like you had fun today.” 

“Don't I get a hug too?” Yoongi pouts and Yugyeom laughs and goes to hug him. Yoongi picks him up and swings him around in a circle. 

“So I see you're back, did you find a place yet?” Jimin asks when we walk into the living room. 

“About that.. Hwasa! Jae Bum come here for a second please!” 

“What is it Eomma?” Jae Bum asks. 

“So we went out today to look at new houses, since ours is a little too small for the 5 of us now.. And we found one” Yoongi says. 

“Oo! Where?!” Hwasa says excitedly. 

“We decided to go with the one here. There's one a few floors above here. It's really pretty and we think it would be best for us. Plus it means that everyone gets their own room” he adds. 

“Wait I get my own room now?” Jae Bum asks excitedly. 

“Now you can decorate it like I did mine and you live so close so now we can hang out whenever!” Jackson says sounding more excited than Jae Bum. 

 

“Bummie you can't just leave these boxes all over your room.” 

“Eomma~~ It's not my fault! Appa hasn't helped me make the shelves and stuff yet and uncle Kookie and uncle Jimin are helping Hwasa and Yugyeom” he pouts. 

“I'll help you then. Who needs Appa? I used to build stuff all the time for the dorm and apartment when I was younger. I bet the both of us could get this done in 2 hours and then while the others are still struggling we can go get ice cream?” 

“What happens if it takes more than 2 hours?” 

“Well then it's dinner time and I’ll take you to dinner. The rest can struggle here and find something to make or get takeout since there's like no food here yet.” 

After 1 hour we have his dresser and desk together and are working on the multiple bookcases we got him for storage and other stuff. His bed is in the corner and the shelves and dresser are on the same wall as that. The wall opposite of it is supposed to be a closet but we changed that and put in some big mirrors so he can practice more, but then close it at night. Because let's be honest both closets and mirrors are creepy at night so the two combined…. Then on the last wall is his door and small desk next to it. 

Finally we finish and he puts up all the stuff he wants to on his walls and sorts his stuff out. The others still struggling to finish. “Eomma can we get food now? I think by the time they're done they'll be hungry and I don't want to hear Hwasa complain about being hungry.” 

 

“Do I have to go this awards show with you? You know I'm proud of you but I hate the fancy dresses. And what about the kids!? It's not like they can watch themselves!”

“Like I said. Jin is coming over with Yong Sun and Jinyoung. While we're out. You said you would come! I don't want to third wheel with Hobi and Namjoon!” Yoongi pouts from the mirror where he's trying to do his bow tie. “And not to mention your hair looks amazing how it is now, and you've got that really sexy long silver dress that you bought for the last awards show but then Bummie got sick and you had to stay home.” He says looking back at where I'm sitting on the foot of our bed. 

Laying back against it and groaning I finally give in. “Fine. But only because it's a waste to have that dress and never have it be seen. This has nothing to do with your award show. The cliche speeches that last too long and the unfunny jokes you have to pretend to laugh at” I sigh. 

“That's the spirit! Now get changed. You've got 20 minutes.” 

“What?! To get changed, at least pin up some of my hair, and find shoes and accessories, not to mention the little bit of makeup that is required or else press goes crazy!” 

“Yep. Don't worry though, the makeup you have on now looks fine, just put like that one lipstick Cat got you that you never wear on, the wine colored one. And your hair is fine. It's not one of the major awards so nobody cares really. This is just one people dress up to dress up and if you don't then you stick out.” 

“It's still televised though Yoongi.”

“Please? You missed the last one. You owe me” he says holding up the dress. 

“Even if I said no I still would've ended going wouldn't I?” 

“Yeah so it's either you put this on willingly or Hyung is going to force you into it like he told me on the phone. And now you have 15 minutes.” 

Glaring at him I grab the stupid dress and go into the bathroom to change before coming out and finding a pair of heels to wear with it, before Yoongi hands me the lipstick he was talking about. “How did you know I have this?” 

“You wore it last Christmas after she gave it to you.” 

“Yes but why did you remember it. I rarely wear lipstick. You know I like the tinted Chapstick better.” 

“It looked good okay! Now put it on and then in your bag. We've gotta go!” 

“Jin isn't even here ye-” 

“Who's not here yet? I forgot what you looked like in a dress it's been so long Y/n!” Jin says from the doorway. Sighing I walk past him and say bye to the kids, Hwasa, Solar and Yugyeom fawning over how dressed up I am before doing the same to Yoongi. 

“You kids have fun! Don't stay out too late! And no more kids thank you!” Jin says as we leave causing Yoongi to flip him off and my to slap his arm telling him to respect his Hyung more before he says I should do the same. “You deserve it though” is my reply. 

\------------------------------------

“Hey Jae Bum wanna go practice that new dance we learned in class the other day?” Jinyoung asks me. Agreeing easily we head up to my room, I mean playing with the girls and Gyeommie or practicing with Jirongie Hyung, the choice was obvious. 

“Bummie, Jirongie dinner is done! Come get it while it's warm!” Uncle Jin shouts half an hour later. As both of us are starving and know how good uncle Jin cooks we rush to the table. Yugyeom is already in his spot and Solar and Hwasa are setting the table and bringing over the food. Jinyoung Hyung and I decide to help by getting Everton drinks and since eomma or aunt B isn't here uncle Jin lets us have a bit of cola. 

 

After dinner everyone decided to watch a movie so Uncle Jin is laying on the couch with Yugyeom half asleep in his chest while the rest of us gathered a bunch of blankets and pillows to put on the floor. Uncle Jin made everyone change into pajamas so it's less to do when it's actually time for bed. Normally I don't wear shirts to sleep as I get too hot if if have one on plus the blankets.

Normally Solar isn't over though, which I completely forgot about until I come back into the living room and Hwasa sighs telling me to go put a shirt on. “What harm does it do? He does that all the time and when they were really little we used to bathe all you kids together. Jaebum, Jackson, Solar, Jooheon, Seungri. Although you all were pretty young so I doubt you'd remember that” Uncle Jin says causing both mine and Solar’s face to heat up. 

It wouldn't be bad except for the fact that I may have a small crush on her. Or as Jackson would say a small-but-actually-huge crush on her. Which I disagree with, I mean we grew up together, almost like family except not actually being related. Instead I just quickly get to the open spot on the floor which happens to be between her and Jirongie Hyung and cover myself with the blankets laid out. 

Somewhere along the line Yugyeom had crawled down from the couch and curled into Jirongie Hyungs side, effectively pushing me towards Solar even more. A little while after that everyone had fallen asleep, including Uncle Jin, until I was woken up when I went to move my arm and then realized I couldn't. Panicking I opened my eyes and hurriedly looked for what was pinning my arm down.

It was Solar's head, somehow we had ended up facing each other and because of my weird sleeping positions my arm ended up in her space and she must've moved and ended up laying on it. It was too dark to tell but I'm pretty sure if my face could've been seen it would've rivaled a tomato so instead of doing anything I just shut my eyes and pretended not to know. Eventually I needed up falling back asleep again. 

I could've sworn I heard someone ask in a whisper why the kids were all asleep on the floor and then walk over to where uncle Jin would be. He says something about watching a movie and everyone falling asleep and is about to wake up the kids so they can go home until someone who sounds like Eomma says it's too late to be driving and to just text B noona. That same voice coos over something and then I feel a hand brush against my head, moving the hair from my face before the house goes quiet again. 

 

“Really? None of you are awake yet? That's it time to get up sleepy heads.” Someone says, groaning I roll over and push my face into the pillow I was using. “If you don't get up now I'm going to let Gyeommie and Jin Oppa eat all your food.” 

“Eomma come on. Let us sleep” I groan rolling onto my side and getting a mouthful of hair, bolting upright when I realize that Jirongie Hyung doesn't have long hair. 

“Good you're awake. Really Bummie? No shirt? And with Solar over too.” She sighs. “Just wake the others up. I have to actually make sure your Appa, brother and uncle didn't actually eat all the food.” She says walking into the other room. 

 

“Eomma are you okay? That mark you have is darker? Did you get hurt?” Yugyeom asks making Eomma’s eyes widen and glare at Appa. 

“She's more fine Gyeommie don't worry” Uncle Jin says. 

“What is that mark anyway Eomma? You've had it as long as I can remember. Appa has one on his neck too. Did something happen to you two?” I ask. 

Eomma glares at Appa and gestures for him to talk. “Uh it's something like that. Don't worry about it. We're okay I promise” he says causing Uncle Jin to snort. 

“Everyone gets something like that eventually. Don't worry about it just yet kids. You're all a bit too young.” Uncle Jin says.


	23. Sequel update

So here is a little about the sequel if you wanted to know a bit more. 

Title: I'm kinda embarrassing and You're Kinda Overprotective (At Least That's What Our Kids Say) 

The pov's will be mainly from Yoongi, you (reader), Hwasa, Jaebum, and Yugyeom aka the "Min" family. 

I'm also going to try and incorporate some of the other characters more, I know Mal and Cat and Hobi, people like that, haven't been in it much. So I'm going to work on that. 

The kids have all aged up, Hwasa is now 16, Jaebum is 18, and Yugyeom is 14. The other kids ages will be aged up as well according to that. 

The reason I made this was because I wanted YKCaIKaB to stay mainly Yoongi/ reader since that is what it was created to be. The last few chapters had the kids pov's and I decided that I would just make a sequel and continue it there. 

If you don't want to read it: thank you for reading this story. This was my first story on something like this and the fact you took the time to read it makes me super happy. I honestly mean it when I say thank you. 

If you continue on and read the sequel: thank you for taking the time to read this and continue to want to read my work. I know I'm not the best writer so thank you. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Here is a link if you want or you can go to the series and get to it from there or i think there's an option to go to the next part in the sequel I dont really remember as i am typing this so anyway here is the link haha

http://archiveofourown.org/works/7947025/chapters/18169324


End file.
